Sin Recordarlo Te Amo
by Ezaki
Summary: lo único que recuerdo de ti es que no me agradas y ¿resulta que Te Amo?... uno con amnesia, el otro trata de mantener su amor y algo más con vida... que horror... KuroxFye
1. Chapter 1

Ni TRC ni xxxholic son míos... aunq ya eso esta claro... n_n

* * *

Kurogane sentía una punzada horrible en su cabeza, estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre con desesperación… bueno ya no estaba tan seguro.

Sabía que había varias personas a su alrededor que decían cosas que no lograba entender. Sentía que lo movían y también ligeros piquetes en sus brazos, podía oler ese extraño aroma que inmediatamente, inconscientemente, se cataloga como medicina, también percibía el olor a alcohol.

-¡Kurogane!- de nuevo escuchaba esa voz llamándolo con tanto apuro, pero sin poder hacer nada pronto no supo más de sí.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, apenas había recuperado consciencia de que estaba vivo, aún no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y no buscaba tenerla, estaba cómodo así. Tenía una paz muy extraña, no sentía su cuerpo así que se preocupo un poco, movió brazos y piernas, al instante sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro. Abrió los ojos irritado intento levantarse y su cabeza dolió.

¿¡Qué rayos le había pasado!

-Kurorin tranquilo, todo está bien, sólo cálmate- de repente vio a ese chico rubio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-disculpa… ¿quién eres?- el pelinegro no pudo evitar decirlo, un extraño le acababa de hablar con un apodo ñoño y además ocupaba su espacio personal, no podían culparlo; entonces por qué se sintió "culpable" al ver esa cara llena de confusión y miedo.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Kurogane esperaba una respuesta y el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿La persona que amaba no lo recordaba?...

El ojirrojo recordó aquel chico rubio con sonrisas falsas que se sentaba en la esquina del salón.

-oh eres ese chico-

-¿qué chico?-

-el señor sonrisas falsas- el ojiazul se veía sorprendido.

-que gracioso, no me decías así desde…- pareció darse cuenta de algo importante –Kurorete, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-17-

-oh… - el chico del cual Kurogane ni recordaba el nombre salió de esa habitación de… ¿hospital? Ay no lo sabía.

Un doctor entro al rato, revisó sus heridas y comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-dime tu nombre por favor-

-Kurogane Ichihara-

-edad-

-17-

-en qué año estamos-

-2000-

-¿sabes qué te pasó?-

-No-

* * *

-amnesia- le dijo el doctor a Fye, el cual pensó que solo podría haberlo deducido –Perdió los últimos 10 años de su vida-

-y ¿qué va a pasar ahora?-

-con el tiempo él puede o no recuperar la memoria, lo mejor es que lo adapten poco a poco a lo que era su vida antes, pero no llene su cabeza de información muéstrele lentamente y de forma sencilla-

-ok- fue lo único que el rubio pudo procesar.

-tendrá que venir a revisión 2 veces al mes-

-ok-

-es preferible que se quede aquí unos días más en observación-

-ok-

-¿se siente bien?-

-No- concluyo y regreso a donde se encontraba el moreno.

Kurogane estaba realmente aburrido, miro su brazo enyesado, con sólo observarlo le dolía, toco su frente con su mano derecha y sintió un vendaje, al parecer se golpeo la cabeza, no pudo evitar ver su brazo derecho tenía moretones, tal vez su cara también se veía así.

-pero ¿qué fue lo que hice?-

-proteger a las personas más importantes de tu vida- el moreno observo el rostro de Yuuko con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí buja!-

-vine porque siendo tu madre Fye me llamo-

-¿Fye?... ah, el chico ese- la pelinegra que sonreía hasta ahora, dejo de hacerlo observando al otro seriamente.

-sé que no recuerdas los últimos 10 años pero cuida tus palabras o terminarás lastimando a quien menos quieres-

-¿de qué hablas? ¿10 años?- Yuuko recupero su sonrisa fue hasta la puerta y regreso con un ojiazul del brazo.

-vamos Fye siéntate aquí- la mujer hizo que se sentará en un pequeño espacio de la camilla. -escucha Kurogane estamos en el 2010, por lo tanto han pasado 10 años desde lo que tú recuerdas- explico la pelinegra con calma como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-imposible- dijo el otro más bajo de lo que hubiera esperado.

-puedes ver el periódico o las noticias o el calendario o…-

-es mentira como puedo no recordar 10 años- la interrumpió el otro.

-bueno te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y… ¿cómo puedes creer que yo mentiría?-

-ay no lo sé, porque lo has hecho toda mi vida supongo-

-¡qué horrible hijo tengo!- lloriqueo falsamente

-deja tus dramas y ya dime la verdad- exclamo comenzando a ponerse un poco histérico.

-Kuropyon… tienes un golpe en la cabeza y un brazo roto, estas en el hospital ¿en serio crees que Yuuko-san te mentiría?, ¿ahora?- Kurogane guardo silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba lo que acababan de decirle.

La verdad es que no pensaba que la mujer de ojos rojos pudiera decirle semejante mentira, pero era difícil aceptar que había perdido 10 años, ¡una década!

-bien- dijo al fin aceptando la realidad en voz alta. – ¿van a ponerme al tanto de mi vida? ¿Y por qué esta "mi viejo compañero de escuela"- dijo con sarcasmo –aquí?-

-vives en una bonita casa estilo japonesa, sigues siendo el mismo gruñón que iba a la escuela a mi parecer y Fye es tu esposo, la persona que más amas en el mundo- el moreno volteo a ver lentamente al rubio sin expresión alguna.

-¿¡qué él qué!... pero, pero, pero, pero… representa todo lo que me desagrada y más importante ¿¡cómo que me case! ¡Estás loca!- su "madre" se le acercó.

-¿qué te dije de tus palabras?- le susurró.

Fye sabía que esto iba a ponerse todavía más difícil.

* * *

Después de unos días más en el hospital y de situaciones incomodas en las que los "esposos" no sabían como reaccionar o de que hablar, un Kurogane recién dado de alta, se encontraba en un auto conducido por ese sujeto llamado Fye que lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde. Llegaron a una enorme casa típica japonesa.

-¿esa es mi casa?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza. –Es grande- bajo del auto sin dejar de ver su "hogar", le parecía muy extraño llamarlo así.

-¡Kurogane-san, Fye-san!- escucho que gritaban, busco el lugar de donde venía ese llamado y se encontró con 2 pelinegros cruzando la calle.

Cuando estuvieron cerca vio un ojiazul sonriente mientras que el otro chico lo observaba completamente serio.

-me alegro de que ya este de regreso Kurogane-san- el nombrado siguió mirando a ese chico sonriente.

-¿ves esta venda en mi cabeza?, me golpee y eso hizo que perdiera los últimos 10 años de mi vida, no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez así que eso quiere decir que te conocí dentro de esos 10 años- mientras esos ojos azules lo veían sorprendidos, pudo apreciar como el que acompañaba a ese chico lo miraba reprochándole por haberle hablado así, como protegiéndolo.

-Kuro-sama eso no fue amable-

-deja esos estúpidos apodos- dijo un poco alterado

-soy Watanuki Kimihiro-

-Doumeki Shizuka-

-nos conocimos hace 5 años, cuando se mudaron aquí-

-Doumeki-kun y Watanuki-kun están casados-

Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar Kurogane luego se perdió observando esas imágenes que se repetían en su cabeza como una película en la que él era el único espectador.

Dejo una caja en la que pronto se vería como la habitación que compartiría con Fye. Escucho el timbre; extrañamente hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que ese sería su hogar, sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo, un signo de emoción.

-buenas tardes- escucho la voz del rubio así que salió de esa habitación yendo hasta la puerta principal.

-hola somos sus vecinos de en frente, me llamo Watanuki Kimihiro y el es Doumeki Shizuka- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable, la cual desapareció al no escuchar nada por parte del hombre que lo acompañaba. –Al menos podrías decir "hola" tonto- exigió a Doumeki.

-Hola- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-cielos no te esfuerces tanto- ironizó

-ustedes… ¿están casados?- preguntó Fye con curiosidad. Watanuki se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente mientras el otro lo miraba sonriendo ligeramente, pensando en esas reacciones inocentes de su pareja. – ¡qué lindo!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados?-

-1 año- contesto Shizuka al instante

-estás de chismoso y ni siquiera te has presentado- hablo el moreno metiéndose en la conversación.

-Kuropon… ah es cierto mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite-

-yo soy Kurogane Ichihara-

-¿y ustedes también están casados?- pregunto Kimihiro.

-sip- contesto el ojiazul enérgico y sonriente.

-vamos pregúntale cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos él ya te acoso con preguntas- el de lentes sonrió nervioso.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó con calma Shizuka. Su pareja no podía creer que fuera tan descarado… bueno sí podía.

-3 años- contesto Kurogane. Ambos se dieron la mano saludándose como si así hubiera concluido su presentación. Watanuki no podía estar más confundido y Fye no podría estar más sonriente.

-ah, Fye-san hice estos pastelillos para ustedes- dijo entregándole una bolsa blanca.

-Muchas Gracias Watanuki-kun-

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-

-cuando terminemos de instalarnos los invitaremos a cenar… como una fiesta de inauguración-

-eso sería grandioso- se despidieron, cuando Doumeki y Watanuki se alejaban no pudieron evitar ver como el más alto tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-ellos son muy buenas personas… ¿no crees?- Kurogane se vio así mismo abrazando a ese chico rubio por la espalda mientras susurraba.

-Sí-

* * *

-Kurowanwan… ¡Ku-Kurogane!- eso lo saco de sus recuerdos. Sintió como pronto le dolería la cabeza, toco ligeramente su frente. -¿estás bien?- observo a esa persona que, comprobó en sus recuerdos era su esposo; se veía realmente asustado y preocupado por él, eso lo hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho… ¿qué era eso?

-estoy bien sólo recordé cuando los conocí a ellos…-

-¿en serio?- Fye le sonrió aliviado. Kurogane asintió. Shizuka tomo la mano del ojiazul.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa- Watanuki comprendió a que se refería su esposo.

-Sí-

-nos vemos Fye-san, Kurogane-san-

-adiós- contesto el rubio.

-adiós y siento la forma en que te hable antes Watanuki- dijo el mayor sabiendo que debía disculparse por ser tan brusco.

-no se preocupe- dijo para luego caminar y posteriormente entrar a su casa de la mano de Doumeki.

Fye y Kurogane se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-ahm… cre-creo que es mejor que entremos-

-Ah, sí- acepto el más alto.

Al entrar a esa casa no pudo evitar sentir calidez, no que la casa estuviera caliente por el verano, si no que era una sensación tibia en su corazón, como si fuera realmente feliz en ese lugar y su subconsciente estuviera más que encantado de regresar.

El ojirrojo volteo a ver al que lo había estado cuidando todo este tiempo a distancia, recordó la feliz que se veía en ese recuerdo al abrazarlo… tal vez y sí lo amaba… que raro era todo eso.

-por qué no te sientas en el sillón- dijo apuntando uno color café. –O prefieres ir a dormir a nuestra… tu habitación- dijo recalcando el "tu".

-aquí estará bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en el dichoso sillón.

-iré a preparar algo para comer- dijo con la intención de ir a la cocina pero un brazo moreno lo detuvo.

-espera… quiero saber… lo único que recuerdo de ti es verte en la esquina del salón y cada vez que volteaba sonreías, pero aparte de eso… ¿cómo comenzamos a hablar?-

-bueno… me dijeron que te explicará de forma lenta y sencilla así que no te diré detalles… nos cambiaron de lugar y terminamos sentados uno al lado del otro-

De nuevo esa sensación era como si estuviera en el cine y en una pantalla gigante le mostrarán la película de su vida.

* * *

-creo que nunca nos habíamos presentado, soy Fye-

-escucha, sé tu nombre y sé que sabes el mío, así que ahórrate presentaciones, no me agradas y no me interesa si te agrado, no quiere que me hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… ¿está claro?-

-tan claro como el agua Kuro-sama-

-Idiota- susurro. El rubio rió y el oji rojo no pudo evitar voltear a verlo molesto.

-es curioso, uno siempre utiliza la expresión "tan claro como el agua", pero no debería ser ¿"Tan claro como el agua limpia"?, quiero decir hay agua que se combina con otras sustancias y se vuelve negra… entonces no se podría usar como un ejemplo de claridad-

-¿Qué?- Kurogane se sentía perdido con tanto bla bla bla. –si el agua se combina con otras sustancias ya no es agua… es una sustancia o algo- el otro rió de nuevo -¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó irritado.

-me pregunto, este hablar ¿se considera estrictamente necesario?- preguntó con una cara de confusión.

-¡cierra la boca!- dijo al no saber qué contestar.

* * *

Fye estaba más asustado que nunca; de repente Kurogane puso cara de perderse en un mundo donde los unicornios existen y los elefantes y cerdos vuelan y luego comenzó a reír. Le movió despacito el hombro, lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-perdón, es que… – apretó su cabeza con ambas manos- recordé lo que comenzaste a contarme… me duele la cabeza- sintió como lo abrazaban delicadamente, después se dio cuenta de que sí, ese hombre lo estaba abrazando. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no supo describir la sensación que le invadió, era como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado incompleto y ahora… ¿se sentía así sólo por un abrazo?, era ridículo. El de menor estatura rompió el abrazo abruptamente.

-lo siento… es que me hace feliz que recuerdes algo de mí- lo pudo apreciar tenía los ojos acuosos, pero no había ni un rastro de lagrimas en aquel blanco rostro. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un vacío en el corazón y su estomago se sentía como si lo hubieran puesto de cabeza por 1 hora, todo eso sólo por ver esos ojos. Realmente lo estaba lastimando.

-si te hace sentir mejor… cuando recordé a Watanuki y Doumeki tu también estabas ahí- escucho una pequeña risita.

-prepararé algo de comer para que puedas tomarte tu medicina para el dolor, ¿si?-

-Sí- fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando el otro se fue a la cocina.

Todo era tan raro, no recordaba a "su esposo", bueno al menos ahora sabía como habían comenzado a hablar, pero no era suficiente, ¿cuándo comenzó a atraerle?, ¿cuándo comenzaron a llevarse mejor?, ¿cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba?, ¿cuándo le pidió que se casarán?, ¿cómo fue?, es más ¿quién se lo pidió a quién?... ni siquiera sabía como era su propia casa, qué cuarto era qué. Se sentía realmente frustrado, pero tenía que dejar de desquitarse con el rubio, sólo ver lo feliz que se puso cuando recordó esa pequeña vivencia.

Sabía que aunque se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ser más amable no podría, por eso prefirió mantenerse callado.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, esperaba que el otro no estuviera incomodo, pero que se le iba a hacer, porque el sí.

El ojiazul le dio un vaso con agua y una pastilla, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba con un solo brazo.

-aquí vas a dormir- le dijo D. Flourite con una gran sonrisa, "un poco falsa" pensó.

-¿y tú?, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

-en el cuarto de… huéspedes- rió ligeramente

-¿tenemos uno?- cuestiono.

-bueno, no tenemos hijos así que…-

-ya entendí- guardaron silencio un rato. –no tienes… que dormir en otra parte…-

-si tengo- repuso el otro de inmediato. Eso molesto "un poco" al pelinegro.

-haz lo que quieras- dijo y cerró la puerta fuertemente cuando Fye ya había salido. No había querido reaccionar así, pero es que la forma en que menciono el "si tengo" lo hizo sentir… ni siquiera sabía como… tener amnesia lo hacía ni siquiera reconocer sus sentimientos. Esto apestaba.

Ya era noche, muy noche y tenía que dormir, pero maldita sea no podía, se acostaba de espaldas, de lado, del otro, en cualquier posición que su brazo le permitía, cambiaba su almohada de lugar, buscaba el fresco, buscaba lo tibio, ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

Se levanto de la cama en busca del sujeto rubio, ¿por qué?, que nadie se atreviera a preguntarle porque ni él mismo lo sabía, pero "algo" le decía que era lo que le faltaba para dormir tranquilo.

Al fin encontró la habitación, al entrar se encontró con que el otro dormía profundamente eso lo molesto, estaba a punto de largarse cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

-Kuro-sama- volteo a verlo, al parecer no dormía tan profundamente.

-ahm… yo sólo estaba…- pensó en dar una explicación pero no se le ocurría ninguna que no hiriera su orgullo.

-¿por qué no… duermes aquí, conmigo?- preguntó con voz adormilada. El otro se quedo de pie unos cuantos segundos y lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba acomodándose para dormir junto al rubio, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia.

Ese "algo" estaba en lo cierto, en cuanto estuvo en esa cama un sopor relajante lo invadió, inconscientemente y sin que realmente se quisiera dar cuenta, con su brazo sano atrajo el delicado cuerpo del otro, quien no lo aparto si no que correspondió también aferrándose a él.

Aún no recordaba quien era exactamente Fye D. Flourite o quién era el Kurogane de esos 10 años perdidos, pero justo ahora, sintiendo la calidez de ese otro cuerpo, sintiendo esa paz y tranquilidad, nada más importaba, no estaba seguro de si ese sentimiento que lo embargaba era amor pero qué más daba, ya lo descubriría, sólo tenía que darle tiempo a su mente… ¿no?

* * *

espero y te haya gustado n_n... no soy la mejor del mundo haciendo historias y tampoco tengo la mejor ortografía del mundo, sólo hago esta historia xq no sé me pareció una idea interesante´y me gusta crear historias... espero y te haya hecho el día un poco diferente ñ_ñ


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba de malas. ¿Por qué?...

Bueno, todo se resumía a 4 pequeños detallitos… Primero, al despertar no se había encontrado con el rubio, lo cual aparte de hacerlo sentirse como vacío lo hizo molestarse. Segundo, al levantarse sintió que la cabeza se le iba, dolor, su molestia creció. Tercero, al salir por la puerta su brazo izquierdo choco con el marco, soltó un gemido de dolor. Maldito marco y maldito brazo roto. Y cuarto pero no menos importante, al caminar por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la cocina, este estaba mojado y por poco cae, si no es porque tiene buenos reflejos… eso lo hizo sentir furioso.

Pero al llegar al comedor y ver un rico almuerzo y una taza de café humeante olvido todo y comenzó a comer. Busco con la mirada al ojiazul y lo encontró caminando por el pasillo, por el que casi fue asesinado.

-¡buenos días!- dijo sonriente.

-buenos días… ¿Dónde…? –

-baño-

-oh- Después de unos segundos de silencio decidió preguntar. -¿no vas a almorzar?-

-ya almorcé Kuropyon-

-¿por qué me pones apodos tan raros?- el otro sonrió.

-porque te gusta-

-No es cierto…- estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir, hasta que se vio interrumpido.

-eh… quiero que hablemos, no es muy importante, pero igual- hizo un corto silencio como si se estuviera poniendo de acuerdo en cómo explicar lo siguiente -soy dueño de mi propio negocio, bueno junto con Watanuki-kun y Sakura-chan-

-¿Sakura?... ¿la novia de Shaoran?-

-Sí, aunque ahora están casados-

-Casados- dijo con sorpresa, el otro asintió.

-ahm… el caso es que debería ir a trabajar-

No supo por qué pero ese comentario lo hizo sentir frustrado, irritado, molesto, enojado, todo al mismo tiempo.

-pe-pero si tu quieres puedo quedarme… contigo- hablo el ojiazul extrañamente temeroso. El pelinegro observo el plato donde antes estaba su almuerzo.

-vete- contesto fríamente sin mirarlo

Después de unos segundos escucho los pasos de Fye alejarse, la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

No recordaba casi nada de su última década de vida y lo único que esperaba era que la persona que decía ser su "esposo" y la que supuestamente lo amaba y él amaba estuviera con él, pero no, el señorito se largaba a trabajar. Llámenlo egoísta. Sí, lo era y qué. Pensaba que tal vez pasarían el día juntos hablando de cosas que habían pasado y posiblemente él recordaría más, pero el idiota se largaba.

Que se fuera, para lo que le importaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo amaba, no sabía ni si alguna vez lo amo; por alguna extraña razón se sintió extraño ante esos pensamientos. La verdad era que… con recuerdos o no, sabía que ese rubio era importante… pero no. Ahora, justo ahora estaba enojado con él.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentado en el comedor frustrándose con la nada. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver al vecino de en frente.

-¿Doumeki?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿le gustaría visitar su trabajo?- fue la simple respuesta-pregunta del otro.

En estos momentos, Kurogane se encontraba en una espaciosa sala de espera, la cual, tenía 2 oficinas.

-exactamente, ¿qué hago?-

-eres abogado-

-¿en serio?-

-Sí-

-¿una de estas oficinas es mía?- preguntó con seriedad, escondiendo su curiosidad.

-derecha- Kurogane camino, observo su nombre en esa placa negra colgada en la puerta y luego giro la perilla.

Era una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Pegado a una pared había un sillón guinda, pegado a la otra había un escritorio con 1 silla en 2 de sus lados, había una pequeña ventana que le daba iluminación. Vio reconocimientos y el documento que lo certificaba como abogado, colgados. Sobre el escritorio, muchos papeles algo desordenados y un marco negro.

No pudo evitar mirar la foto que contenía aquel marco, eran él y el rubio, estaban en un ¿restaurante?, no le tomo mucha importancia, aún seguía enojado con ese… ese… dejo el marco en su lugar y se decidió a inspeccionar los 2 cajones que tenía aquel escritorio, abrió uno y sólo encontró hojas y más hojas que no le llamaron la atención, hasta que se topo con…

-¿otra foto?- preguntó en voz alta a la nada. En esta se encontraba él muy cerca de Fye, una de sus manos estaba en la cabeza rubia, parecía que con eso quería estar más cerca del otro. Se vio a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, su boca parecía estar escondida detrás de la cabeza del ojiazul. Su esposo estaba sonrojado, con una cara de completa sorpresa y además su vista no estaba directamente al lente de la cámara.

¿¡Cómo era posible que él estuviera en esa posición, en una fotografía, con ese tipo tan raro! , fue lo último que pensó antes de que un recuerdo asaltara su cansada mente.

* * *

Kurogane estaba en el enorme patio de la casa de la bruja que insistía en que la llamará madre, se dirigía a su lugar favorito en toda esa casona para practicar kendo; pero el ver al rubio, que ya bien conocía, dormido recargando su espalda en un árbol cambiaron sus planes. Se acerco a él con calma, lo observo por varios segundos y se decidió a mover ligeramente el hombro del otro para así despertarlo.

-Hey- Fye abrió sus ojos con pereza.

-Kuro-sama- dijo con voz adormilada mientras comenzaba a estirarse. El moreno sabía que esa posición para dormir no le haría nada bien a la espalda del ojiazul.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?- Flourite sólo rió ligeramente. Estaba casi seguro de que no le contestaría. –Si vas a dormir ve a tu habitación-

-Aquí es más cómodo- el ojirrojo lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?- preguntó, mas el otro no contesto. –Bien- dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino.

-¿A Dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-A practicar- contesto sin detenerse

-¿puedo ver?- Kurogane detuvo su andar.

-pero no molestes- Fye sonrió y siguió al otro.

El pelinegro comenzó a practicar aparentando que luchaba con alguien, podía sentir la mirada atenta del rubio, aunque eso no lo ponía nervioso. Después de un rato de estar así sintió un flash.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- hablo molesto. El ojiazul tenía la mirada más inocente que pudo encontrar.

-¿Qué fue qué?, yo no vi nada- el más alto lo miro asesinamente pero continuo practicando. Un segundo flash fue lo siguiente. Volteo a ver al de piel blanca rápidamente y lo encontró con una cámara en la mano.

-¿Qué estas…? , Dame eso- se abalanzo contra el rubio, comenzaron una extraña lucha en el suelo, dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Kurogane trataba de quitarle la cámara pero Fye lograba alejarla, el rubio reía, el moreno se irritaba. Al final el dichoso aparato salió volando y los jóvenes terminaron con la respiración agitada en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que Kurogane estaba encima del más delgado pero sin lastimarlo y le sostenía las manos por encima de la cabeza; cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se iban a besar.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación, soltó inmediatamente al ojiazul y se puso de pie. Fye simplemente se sentó en el mismo lugar.

-Kurorete-

-¿Qué?-

-¿podríamos tomarnos una foto juntos?-

-No- contesto al instante.

-Por favor-

-No-

-Vamos, tomémonos una foto-

-No-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…-

¡NO!- Grito al fin haciendo que el rubio guardara silencio, sintió un flash nuevamente. -¿Cuándo rayos fuiste por la cámara?- sonrió con el aparato en mano. El joven Ichihara suspiro cansinamente. –Para qué mierda quieres una foto de nosotros- el ojiazul cambio la sonrisa verdadera que había mostrado hasta ahora por una falsa.

-No puedo depender de Kurowanwan por siempre, tampoco puedo vivir en la casa de Yuuko-san eternamente… así que, al menos en una fotografía, podré… podremos…- Fye no termino la frase.

"¿estar juntos?" pregunto Kurogane en su mente.

Con la misma cara de seriedad de todo el tiempo, el moreno se acerco al más bajito.

-bien, toma la maldita foto y terminemos con esto- colocaron la cámara en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cerca.

-¡10 segundos!- grito el rubio emocionado mientras corría hacía donde el otro estaba sentado.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Kurogane atrajera con su mano la rubia cabeza del Flourite, cerró los ojos y le susurro al oído esas palabras que pensó nunca olvidaría.

-Yo jamás te voy a dejar solo-

* * *

-Kurogane-san, ¿está bien?- pregunto Doumeki al encontrarlo sentado en la silla de su escritorio con su mano sana presionándose la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo dejando su cabeza en paz. Le tomo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que la fotografía que antes estaba en su mano ahora se encontraba en el suelo algo arrugada, la recogió, la aliso con sumo cuidado y la regreso a donde la había encontrado.

¿Qué demonios?, Él dijo algo tan comprometedor en ese recuerdo… ¿Qué hacía Fye en la casa de la bruja?, ¿En qué momento de su vida se encontraba ese recuerdo?... de nuevo le hacía tantas preguntas a su mente pero esta no respondía.

Shizuka guardaba silencio mientras veía las acciones del mayor. Después de cortar sus preguntas mentales Kurogane lo volteo a ver pensativo y comenzó a hablar.

-Tú y yo somos… ¿amigos?- preguntó algo crédulo.

-supongo- contesto su interlocutor.

-y… tú también eres…-

-abogado- respondió a la pregunta sin terminar del mayor.

Al ojirrojo se le dificultaba hacer un tema de conversación con esa persona tan seria, serio él, serio Doumeki, no sabía bien qué hacer o decir.

-¿y… este lugar es de…?-

-ambos-

-¿Por qué trabajamos juntos?- el otro pareció pensarlo un momento.

-bueno… usted trabajaba para una empresa del gobierno, pero según tengo entendido era muy poco el tiempo libre que tenía e igualmente poco lo que le pagaban. El lugar en el que yo trabajaba quebró, estaba pasando por un mal momento económico, el trabajo de Kimihiro nos daba de comer pero no podía dejar que él se hiciera cargo de todo, yo no lograba conseguir trabajo. El día en que Fye-san y usted nos invitaron a cenar a su casa entre plática y plática nos dimos cuenta de que ambos somos abogados y entonces Fye-san dijo algo como porque no hacer un negocio juntos, no tenía nada que perder y mucho por ganar… además Kimihiro, Sakura y Fye-san terminaron haciendo un café… - y él que pensaba que Doumeki hablaba poco.

-oh… ahm… no recuerdo nada de cómo ser abogado y…-

-No se preocupe yo me haré cargo de todo- A eso le siguió un largo silencio incomodo.

-y tú… ¿amas a Watanuki?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?... vaya que ese golpe en la cabeza le había afectado.

-Sí-

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo… lo conociste?- Doumeki lo miro raro.

-¿Para qué quiere saber?-

-No lo sé, no sé ni de qué rayos estoy hablando, sólo quiero hacer un maldito tema de conversación- el otro sonrió de lado.

-Lo conocí cuando estaba por terminar la primaria-

* * *

Watanuki y Doumeki estaban en diferentes grupos, además de eso eran completamente opuestos, uno era un torbellino y el otro era agua quieta, uno odiaba el sarcasmo y el otro era un experto, uno era enérgico el otro era pura tranquilidad, Shizuka era popular, Kimihiro uno más entre las masas.

-Ne, ne Watanuki, tengo un recado para ti- dijo aquel chico mientras rodeaba con un brazo amistosamente los hombros del pelinegro.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, esa chica linda del 6-A…-

-¿Himawari-chan?-

-Sí ella, me pidió que te dijera que se reunieran a la hora de la salida en el cuarto donde guardan todo lo de las clases de educación física, ya sabes ese que esta atrás de las canchas -

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kimihiro emocionado. El otro asintió con una sonrisa.

-imagina lo que esa chica querrá decirte… o hacer… bueno yo ya cumplí, nos vemos- concluyo alejándose mientras reía con otros 3 chicos.

-¡Himawari-chan!- exclamo alegre el pelinegro.

Justo como se lo dijeron, al momento de terminar las clases el ojiazul se dirigió a aquel pequeño almacén, inmediatamente entro con cuidado.

-¿Hola?- preguntó un poco temeroso. De un momento a otro sintió como lo empujaban dentro, cayó estrepitosamente apenas alcanzando a poner las manos para no golpearse la cara, escucho como cerraban la puerta detrás de él haciéndose la luz menos densa. Watanuki se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a intentar abrir la puerta pero era tarde, la habían cerrado por fuera. Escucho risas y pasos alejarse. No pudo más, se dejo caer de rodillas. ¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho algo parecido ya?... Estaba asustado y a punto de ponerse a llorar. No es como que hubiera muchas personas que supieran que estaba ahí, No es como que hubiera "alguien" que supiera que estaba ahí. ¿Quién lo sacaría? Nadie…

-oye, ¿estás ahí?- se escucho la voz un tanto gruesa de un chico.

-Ayúdame por favor- rogo.

-Espera, abriré- después de unos minutos eternos al final la puerto se abrió dejando ver a aquel chico del que todas las de secundaria hablaban.

-¿Do-Doumeki?- preguntó confundido.

-¿estás bien?- hablo ayudando al más bajo a ponerse de pie.

-Sí- el de piel más oscura tomo las cosas olvidadas en el suelo del otro encontrándose con un bento1. Cuando Kimihiro volteo a verlo Shizuka ya estaba comiendo un onigiri2.

-¿Qué haces?- hablo el más pequeño algo escandalizado.

-prefiero cuando están rellenos de umeboshi3-

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana quiero omelet dulce- concluyo saliendo de aquel pequeño cuarto.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamo escandalizado –No soy tu cocinero… ¡OYE!-

* * *

En un momento de silencio Kurogane no pudo evitar reír ante tan extraño relato.

* * *

Luego de que a partir de ese momento se hicieran "amigos" pasaron ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que Doumeki se diera cuenta de que no sentía sólo cariño de amigo por Watanuki y de que este último… bueno en realidad el de lentes nunca se puso a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

-Watanuki-

-¿Sí?- el ojiazul lo observo por unos segundos esperando que continuará. – ¡No me hables si no vas a decirme nada!, ¡Idiota!- hablo molesto.

-Me gustas- directo, sin rodeos ni palabras innecesarias.

-¿Q…?-

-Me gustas- repitió. El de piel blanca tenía cara de no creer ni una palabra.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- continuó molesto.

-¿Eh?-

-porque te advierto que no es gracioso Doumeki-

-No me estoy burlando, me gust…-

-No… lo digas- Kimihiro lo miro fugazmente, aunque eso no evito que Shizuka se diera cuenta de esa mirada dolida. El más alto abrazo al otro fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡Suéltame idiota!-

-Me gustas, te quiero- Watanuki lo alejo de él.

-No te confundas tú a mí no…- Doumeki invadió su espacio personal y lentamente, deteniendo toda queja del ojiazul, lo beso con dulzura.

Le costó bastante pero al final Watanuki acepto que también lo quería, después de un tiempo llegó el Te Amo de parte de ambos y al final terminaron casándose, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

-Así que… así sucedieron las cosas…- hablo pensativo Kuro.

-Sí- hizo una pequeña pausa. –supongo que usted no recuerda como conoció a Fye-san-

-en realidad si lo recuerdo-

-Pero…- el ojirrojo no contesto. –Bueno, supongo que está bien, después de todo usted no me recuerda- concluyo caminando a la salida –Vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-A comer… tengo hambre-

Ahora se encontraban en un restaurante familiar, a Kurogane eso le parecía bastante extraño, estar comiendo junto a ese tipo.

-Buenas tardes- escucho una voz joven.

-¿Shaoran?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Hola Kurogane-san, me alegra que ya allá salido del hospital- dijo para luego sentarse con ellos y llamar a una mesera para pedir algo de comer también. El mayor volteo a ver al que hasta hace unos minutos era su único acompañante y no parecía para nada molesto o incomodo con Shaoran.

-Nos seguimos… frecuentando luego de graduarnos- se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Qué?... ah, Sí… es verdad, lo siento debe sentirse perdido, mmm… bueno me case con Sakura, soy ingeniero civil y le ayudo a dar clases de kendo en el dojo, ah y siempre nos reunimos a comer aquí-

-¿Clases de Kendo?, ¿dojo?, ¿De qué hablas?- el castaño volteo a ver a Shizuka confundido.

-No le hable de eso- contesto a la muda pregunta.

-los 3 somos dueños de un dojo en el que usted y yo damos clases de kendo4 y Doumeki-san da clases de Kyudo5-

-¿Ah?... ¿kendo y Kyudo en el mismo lugar?- el de ojos chocolate rió un poco.

-bueno… No, ellos practican en un lugar especial, en algo así como… el patio del dojo-

-Ah-

-No se preocupe, ya lo verá-

No supo el por qué, pero estando así con esos 2 sintió que en verdad eran personas que le agradaban, dejo de sentirse incomodo y fuera de lugar, escucho atento lo que ellos decían y observo como le ponían la misma atención al hablar él.

-pensé que hoy estaría con Fye-san- Dijo el menor de los 3. Kurogane bufó molesto.

-¿Pelearon?-

-No sólo prefirió irse a trabajar- los otros 2 compartieron miradas incrédulas.

-Imposible- dijeron al unisonó.

-Exactamente qué paso- preguntó Shaoran. Ichihara estaba dudoso en hablar pero continúo.

-Pues él dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar y después dijo pero si quieres me quedo aquí contigo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, le dije que se fuera-

-eso no estuvo bien- comento Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-"La persona que amo no me recuerda- comenzó Shizuka –no debe sentirse cómodo con mi presencia, a pesar de que quiero estar con él todo el día, tal vez debería preguntarle si quiere que este con él"… me parece que esos son los pensamientos de Fye-san-

-eso es...- "tonto" iba a decir el pelinegro mayor, pero fue interrumpido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Doumeki-san… usted es muy importante para Fye-san, seguramente no debe saber como actuar-

-¿Él no sabe como actuar?... yo soy el que no sabe como actuar, perdí 10 años de mi vida, no sé quiénes son mis amigos, no sé quién es la persona que amo, Dios, ¡no sé ni quién soy yo!- se hizo un silencio incomodo que el castaño corto.

-confié en nosotros Kurogane-san… somos sus amigos y más que nada confié en Fye-san porque no hay nadie que se preocupe más por usted que él… es la persona que lo ama después de todo-

Ante eso Kurogane no supo que contestar.

Después de esa comida regreso con Doumeki al negocio de ambos, ahí estuvieron por bastante tiempo, luego fueron al mentado dojo, en el cual, fue recibido por varios niños que lloriqueaban y decían cosas como "qué bueno que el sensei esté bien" y bla bla bla.

Observo detenidamente la clase de kendo de Shaoran y la de Kyudo de Doumeki, los 2 eran muy buenos.

-Nos vemos mañana- fue la despedida del castaño.

Cuando estaba ya afuera de su casa un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue la despedida de Doumeki.

Estaba muy ansioso por hablar con el rubio, no sabía como comenzar pero quería estar bien con él, sí, era cierto se sentía algo extraño en presencia del otro, aunque no era incomodidad o algo parecido, sólo sentía la necesidad de saber tantas cosas de la enigmática persona Fye D. Flourite y su relación con él.

Quería entender lo que el Kurogane de esos 10 años sentía por aquel ojiazul, pero no podía recordarlo, eso lo frustraba mucho.

Al momento de entrar a su casa, su mirada se centro en ese delgado cuerpo que descansaba en el sillón más grande de la sala. Al parecer Fye estaba tan cansado que sólo alcanzo a llegar al lugar en el que ahora dormía. El pelinegro sonrió imperceptiblemente y se acercó lentamente a su pareja. Observo ese rostro delicado y relajado, no supo el por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en ese momento, sentía como si su estomago estuviera en una montaña rusa… eran sensaciones tan curiosas y aún así placenteras.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero unas inmensas ganas de besar esos finos labios se apoderaron de él. Se dejo llevar acercando su rostro al del otro, sentía la cálida y suave respiración del rubio, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y entonces Fye abrió los ojos. Kurogane se quedo en esa misma posición, sin moverse o parpadear, inesperadamente el más delgado lo empujo, se fue corriendo y se encerró en el baño por lo que el pelinegro pudo apreciar. Luego de unos minutos, más que preocupado hay que agregar, decidió ir a tocar la puerta del baño.

-¿estás bien?- el rubio abrió la puerta con unas sonrisa forzada y una mano presionado su estomago.

-Sí, estoy bien- Kurogane lo miro esperando que continuará. Fye se dio cuenta. –Lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan quiso hacer un pastel, pero no es muy buena y para no herir sus sentimientos Watanuki-kun y yo tuvimos que comerlo… creo que no me hizo bien- el moreno no lo entendió pero algo le dijo que el ojiazul estaba mintiendo.

-Mientes- hablo completamente seguro dejando a Fye sorprendido.

-No miento-

Kurogane exploto, al diablo con la amabilidad y todas las cosas que le quería decir al rubio. No entendía nada pero que Fye le dijera "no miento" lo hizo sentir muy, muy enojado.

-¡Mientes!- Grito, estaba harto. –Tú… ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿un estorbo?... No te conozco y no te esfuerzas en hacer que lo haga, no sé quién eres y no puedo confiar en alguien como tú… no me agradabas en la escuela y ahora sé porque, lo remarco, Yo… No Te Amo, no podría tener ningún sentimiento por ti- después de decir aquellas palabras, silencioso y con calma se dirigió a su habitación. Sin esperar la reacción del rubio.

Aunque no podía dormir, esta vez no fue a donde el ojiazul dormía, después de decir todo aquello… tenía un orgullo que mantener.

¿Qué si se arrepentía de lo que había dicho?... No, es decir, no podía... pero no se sentía feliz eso era seguro.

Paso la semana sin que se dirigieran palabra alguna, cuando el moreno despertaba había un almuerzo hecho pero ningún rubio, cerca. Él se iba todo el día con Doumeki y Shaoran, cuando regresaba por la tarde Fye ya estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Tal vez no había sido bueno decirle todo aquello al rubio. Tal vez comenzaba a arrepentirse… un poquito.

Ese día al llegar a casa se encontró con un sonriente Fye.

"sonrisa falsa". Pensó el pelinegro.

-Kuro-san… a Watanuki-kun se le ocurrió que sería divertido ir mañana al mar-

-¿al mar?- el otro asintió enérgico. – ¿irían Watanuki, Doumeki…?-

-Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan y nosotros 2- Kurogane lo observo en silencio. Nunca lo supo pero eso hizo que el ojiazul se pusiera realmente nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara.

-De acuerdo- dijo solamente para luego ir a encerrarse.

* * *

-Sakura-chan que lindo traje de baño- dijo Watanuki sonriente.

-Sí, es muy bonito… igual que la dueña- corroboro Fye.

-Gracias- contesto la chica sonriente, luego se dio cuenta de que le acaban de decir bonita

-Ahora entiendo porque Shaoran-kun está loco por ti-

-¡Fye-san!- hablo la única mujer completamente sonrojada. –pero si usted también, es un hombre muy guapo, igual Watanuki-kun-

La conversación siguió entre halagos y sonrojos, hacía ya una hora que habían llegado, se encontraban en esas sillas de playa que más que sentados parecían estar acostados, además había una gran sombrilla azul dándoles sombra.

-Fye-san porque no se quita la playera-

-Sakura-chan no, tú tienes a Shaoran-kun y yo a Kuropyon.

-¡Fye-san!- se escucharon risas de los 3.

Doumeki, Kurogane y Shaoran se encontraban en el agua jugando, aunque este último no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio.

* * *

-me preguntó si podre meterme al agua con el yeso- hablo Kurogane para él mismo en voz baja.

-Kurorete- escucho la, para él, molesta vocecita de su "esposo".

-Qué- contesto cortante.

-traje algo para ti- cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía una bolsa de hule rodeando su yeso.

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-Es para que el yeso no se moje- el ojirrojo se dio por enterado en ese momento que Fye tenía su brazo rodeándolo con los propios. Se alejo bruscamente ya sonrojado, cosa que el ojiazul no noto, mientras seguía sonriendo sin sentimientos de felicidad.

* * *

En definitiva Shaoran estaba decidido a hablar con el que alguna vez fue se senpai.

-Rayos olvide mi bloqueador-

-Yo te doy del mío-

-Gracias Fye-san-

-No agradezcas que vamos hacer luego con un Watanuki-kun rojo porque se quemo-

-No diga eso…- se escucho la risita de Sakura.

-Te imagine… que gracioso-

-oigan no se rían de mí- después de unos momentos de disimuladas risillas.

-bueno, iré a comprar un helado- Aviso el rubio para dirigirse a un pequeño puesto.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría el pelinegro vigilaba a la persona que había dicho No Amaba.

-de qué compro- fue la pregunta de nivel complicado que Fye hizo al viento.

-Hola hermosa señorita- hablo un hombre pelirrojo de aproximadamente la misma edad del rubio.

-¿Yo?- se apunto a él mismo confundido.

-Por supuesto-

-Soy hombre- el tipo se descoloco un poco, pero se recupero rápidamente.

-No importa soy bi… pero en verdad pensé que eras una mujer tienes una extraña esencia que… bueno da igual- se acerco en extremo al rostro de Flourite.

-Qué te parece si dejamos este ambiente familiar y nos vamos a un lugar más privado…- el de piel blanca lo miro en silencio.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa. –Señor quiero un helado de vainilla y chocolate, por favor-

-Oye- dijo aquel hombre molesto por la forma en que lo ignoraron, tomo la mano del ojiazul y la presiono ligeramente. –No me ignores estoy hablando contigo-

-Pero yo no, suéltame-

-No-

-¡Ah!, ¡un pervertido!- Grito Fye de repente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- y comenzó el forcejeo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- escucho el pelirrojo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Cállate no moles…! tes - no supo por qué, pero se sintió pequeño al lado de ese pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-Estas molestando a mi esposo- el pelirrojo soltó inmediatamente la mano del rubio. Después se alejo con su orgullo herido. – ¿Todo bien?- preguntó a quien en teoría era su pareja, el cual asintió suavemente.

Kurogane se acercó al lugar donde se pedían los helados.

-Viejo, el helado que pidió, ¿dónde está?- en definitiva él daba miedo, el pobre hombre tembló ligeramente.

-Sí, aquí esta- se lo dio al moreno, quien inmediatamente se lo entrego a Fye.

-¿Cuánto es?- hablo el dueño del helado.

-Así está bien- dijo el señor tembloroso.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, sí-

-Gracias- concluyo el más bajo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Kimihiro y la castaña, luego Kurogane se fue a Dios sabía dónde.

"Él… siempre ha sido así, supongo que, con sentimientos o no, él siempre tendrá un complejo de héroe" pensó Fye mientras comía su helado.

-Kurogane-san… no se arreglaron las cosas con Fye-san, ¿cierto?-Semi afirmo Shaoran. El pelinegro observo al castaño en forma de regaño, aunque no dijo nada.-quiero hablarle de algo- hizo una pequeña pausa -cuando conocí a Fye-san él siempre sonreía, a mi me parecía una persona muy alegre pero usted dijo algo como "ese idiota, su sonrisa es tan falsa, es como si yo dijera que Yuuko no es una bruja". En ese momento no estaba de acuerdo, pero pensé que usted lo decía por algo… cuando usted y Fye-san comenzaron a salir, me di cuenta de que era verdad- el moreno se sentía perdido, Shaoran se dio cuenta y sonrió prosiguiendo con su explicación. –la eterna sonrisa de Fye-san desapareció y en cambio, apareció una discreta sonrisa, hermosa y radiante, una sonrisa real… pero, ahora Fye-san regreso a las falsas sonrisas… tiene que arreglar las cosas, ¡su matrimonio está en peligro!- dijo dramáticamente.

-no deberías preocuparte de tu propio matrimonio mocoso-

-siento si soy un metiche Kurogane-san, pero no puedo quedarme callado- el "regañado" rasco su cabeza, signo de frustración.

-¿y qué se supone que haga?, ni lo recuerdo, esto me frustra-

-pero aún así Fye-san es importante para usted- aclaro Shaoran. –Vamos vaya y dígale algo amable-

Kurogane completamente como niño regañado por su mamá fue hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

"Esto es estúpido" pensó.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron su mente quedo en blanco, alcanzo a ver una pelota, lo único que sus pobres neuronas lograron procesar fue:

-Juguemos voleibol-

-¿Con su brazo roto, Kurogane-san?- pregunto la mujer.

-eso no es un impedimento-

Ahora los 6 se encontraban golpeando la pelota. Shaoran, Doumeki y Fye eran un equipo contra Kurogane, Watanuki y Sakura. Contra todo pronóstico señoras y señores Kurogane-sama jugaba al voleibol con una sola mano.

-Vamos Watanuki-kun dale a la pelota- dijo el rubio emocionado lanzando la pelota en dirección al chico.

-Pero no soy muy bueno… Ah- Nadie supo como rayos fue que golpeo la pelota pero lo que sí es que esta termino en la cara de Sakura ya que esta se perdió pensando en lo lindo que era su esposo.

– ¡WA!, ¡Lo siento Sakura-chan!- todos corrieron a ayudar a la pobre chica.

-Estoy bien-dijo la pobre mujer. Fye sonrió.

-Por qué no mejor… hacemos un castillo de arena-

-Yo me apunto- hablo Kimihiro de inmediato.

-creo que yo también- agrego la castaña.

Esto hizo que el grupo de 6 se separara en 2, de nuevo. Nadie quería decirlo en voz alta pero lo cierto era que se percibía cierta tensión en el aire. Los culpables… Fye y Kurogane.

-Kurogane-san por qué dijo algo tan… es decir por qué no le dijo a Fye-san algo más…-

-Cállate, no molestes mocoso-

-Ya soy mayor de edad no soy un mocoso-

-Los hijos para los padres siempre serán niños… tú para mí siempre serás un mocoso-

-Qué tonto- dijo Doumeki con su característica voz penetrante.

-Tú también cállate-

-oigan que les parece un juego, ustedes 3 contra nosotros 3- el moreno volteo a ver a quien le hablaba encontrándose con el mismo pelirrojo de antes y otros 2 tipos.

-De acuerdo- esto sí que lo iba a disfrutar.

Mientras hacían el castillo, Fye voltea de vez en cuando a ver esa competencia improvisada de voleibol, en la cual el equipo del pelirrojo, aparte de ir perdiendo, era golpeado por la pelota y supuestamente no era intencional.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- dijo uno de los amigos del pelirrojo. –Ya me canse de este estúpido comportamiento de ustedes-

-Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada-

Ambos equipos se acercaron, parecía que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente, temeroso de que Kurogane se metiera en una pelea, lamentablemente ese movimiento tan brusco su cuerpo lo resintió, se sintió débil y comenzó a caer de rodillas en la arena. En ese momento Watanuki levanto la cabeza para ver asustado al ojiazul, lo que ocasiono que sus cabezas chocaran. Los 2 tocaron sus frentes, intentando mitigar el dolor. Fye reía ligeramente.

-Watanuki-kun, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Flourite.

-De qué habla Fye-san, nosotros deberíamos preguntar eso-

-Pero qué di…- no pudo continuar, se sintió mareado, a pesar de que estaba hincado creyó que terminaría acostado por completo en la arena, apenas alcanzó a detenerse con las manos.

-Fye-san, ¿está bien?- fue el pequeño gritito que Kurogane escucho de la voz de Sakura. Al instante se olvido de la pelea de la que iba a ser partícipe yendo directamente con el rubio.

-¡Oye!, ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿un cobarde?- pero ni todos sus gritos y quejas fueron suficientes para que el moreno volviera.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?- dijo hincándose junto al ojiazul, el cual volteo a verlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. El pelinegro se preocupo de inmediato. Ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie y se lo llevo a las sillas de playa. Lo hizo sentarse sin decirle ni una palabra.

-ahm… por-por qué no vamos a nadar Shizuka- el otro asintió mientras soltaba un sonido de "mh".

-V-vamos a comprar un helado Shaoran-

-Sí- las 2 parejas se fueron dándoles su espacio para hablar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto a Fye.

-Sí, gracias- Kurogane sonrió de lado.

-Parece que Watanuki tiene la cabeza dura-

-¿Qué?- el ojirrojo acarició la frente del rubio justo donde la piel comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-Tal vez te salga un chichón- el ojiazul suspiro.

-Eso no es bueno- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-eh… por qué no te metiste al agua-

-Soy alérgico al agua de mar- el moreno estaba sorprendido. -No es cierto- continuo, sonriendo. De nuevo ese incomodo silencio.

-Yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero- dijo el más alto.

-No, tú-

-bueno, yo quería decirte que…- sin querer darse cuenta realmente, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. –Yo… quería…-Fye realmente pensó que el pelinegro lo besaría.

-¿Fye?- pero desgraciadamente una vocecilla los molesto. Flourite volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba.

-¿Chii?-

-Fye, hace mucho que no te veía, ¡mírate!, estas radiante y veo que sigues con Kurogane- esto último lo susurro.

El moreno se sentía frustrado, ¿Quién rayos era esa tipa?, no tenía derecho de hablar tan animosamente con su… es decir con el rubio.

-Chii- dijo la castaña saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

-Sakura-

-wa Chii, no te veía desde la graduación… no fuiste a mi boda-

-Lo siento, estuve en el extranjero, estoy aquí de vacaciones, no esperaba encontrarme con Fye-

-oh, es cierto ustedes fueron pareja…- Kurogane se puso realmente serio, se levanto de aquella silla de playa, tomo de una muñeca al ojiazul llevándoselo de allí. Ya en el estacionamiento el más bajo decidió hablar.

-Kuropon, me estas lastimando, suéltame- pero parecía no escucharlo. -¡Qué me sueltes!- exigió, usando toda la fuerza que tenía para deshacer el agarre del Ichihara.

-Primero ese imbécil pelirrojo y ahora esa tipa… tú estás casado conmigo… -tomo el rostro de Fye sin exceso de fuerza -¿Qué tienes que atrae a la gente?, ¿le coqueteas a todo el mundo?, Eres un fácil- lo siguiente que supo es que lo habían golpeado con el puño en una mejilla.

-¡CALLATE, TÚ FUISTE EL QUE DIJO QUE NO ME AMABA, NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA!-Gritó, arrepintiéndose segundos después, puso una cara de no creer ni lo que el mismo había hecho y dicho, el ojirrojo se alejo sin decir más.

-Fye-san- Sakura lo había presenciado casi todo, puso una mirada de cachorrito enfermo.

-Sa…- la chica se acerco rápidamente, en sus ojos se podían ver las lagrimas contenidas que amenazaban con salir.

-Lo siento Fye-san esto es mi culpa porque yo mencione que usted y Chii fueron pareja y…-

-No- la corto –eso no es… Kurorin… sólo está siendo él… hace 10 años eso habría sido normal…-su mirada se concentro en el suelo. –Creo que me acostumbre a que fuera amable conmigo- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Fye-san… no puedo dejar esto así, iré a hablar con él- antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, la castaña se alejo.

-¡No, Sakura-chan!, es-pe…ra- en ese momento fue como si todo su cuerpo se desconectará, todo se volvió negro, no lo sintió pero Doumeki llego en ese momento salvándolo a penas de darse un buen golpe contra el piso.

* * *

-¡Kurogane-san, Kurogane-san!- lo llamaba la castaña mientras él trataba de ignorarla. –Kurogane-san- lo alcanzó al fin, se aferro al brazo sano del moreno con sus 2 manos y comenzó a jalarlo hacía donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Qué haces?- hablo enojado.

-Tiene que volver y arreglar las cosas con Fye-san- el pelinegro se detuvo poniendo todo su empeño en no moverse. La chica llego a su límite. – ¡Tiene que ir!... usted y Fye-san… usted y Fye-san… están casados y se aman… yo lo sé porque siempre se ven felices, los he visto besarse y abrazarse y se apoyan y-y… No puedo imaginar lo que siente al no recordarlo, pienso que debe ser horrible, pero piense también en como se siente Fye-san porque la persona que ama ni siquiera lo recuerda. Además Fye-san esta…- negó con la cabeza -vamos- jalo al pelinegro del brazo nuevamente. –Vayamos con él- al final, ya sin fuerzas ni interés para seguir discutiendo se dejo guiar por la mujer. No sabía que le diría al rubio, no se sentía capaz ni de verlo a la cara en esos momentos, pero no podía evitar el dejarse llevar por la ira, era tan idiota. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo arreglar las cosas con el ojiazul?, él y su bocota.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde minutos antes había discutido con su esposo, se encontraron con Watanuki y Shaoran, tenían una cara bastante seria; justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Doumeki con Flourite en brazos. Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿eso era miedo?

-¿Qué… fue lo que…?-alcanzó a susurrar.

-Él está bien… esta inconsciente, pero se va a poner bien- dijo Kimihiro.

-Escuche- hablo el que cargaba al hombre inconsciente. –puede mentirle a Fye-san, puede mentirnos a nosotros y quizá mentirse hasta a usted mismo, pero todos sabemos lo que siente por Fye-san, lo ama, no tiene recuerdos, lo sabemos, sabemos que no lo conoce… pero no por eso puede andar por ahí diciéndole a "su" esposo cosas tan a la ligera que sabe que no son verdad, deje a un lado su orgullo y acepte lo que su corazón siente, acepte que necesita de Fye-san tanto como él a usted, sino nos lo llevaremos con nosotros- Watanuki se acerco con lentitud posicionándose al lado de su pareja.

-Lo dices como si él fuera un niño- logro decir el Ichihara. Nadie agrego algo más.

Ahora Kurogane estaba en su habitación, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama observando ese blanco rostro aún inconsciente. Acaricio el cabello rubio, luego bajo rozando una pálida y cálida mejilla.

Se sentía muy inquieto y preocupado, pero le dijeron que Fye estaría bien; confiaba en esas personas, aunque pensara que eran unos entrometidos sin remedio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que lo que Shaoran, Sakura y Doumeki le habían dicho era cierto, había una voz que insistía en decirle que no aceptará al rubio, que no aceptara esa derrota… quien sabe, tal vez era su orgullo agonizante el que hablaba.

De repente el ojiazul comenzó a reaccionar, abrió su par de cielos y lo miro con cansancio.

* * *

-¡Oye!, ¡Deja de jugar y sal ya!... Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está ese intento de mago? (Nota: sí, puse mago, no me volví loca… ya lo estoy jajá… no, luego se les explicara por qué mago ) ¡Fy…!- estaba a punto de gritarle por su nombre, /su último recurso/, cuando pudo verlo recargado en una de las paredes de la casa. –Idiota- se acercó a él a paso rápido. – ¿Por qué no…?- estaba por reclamar pero no termino, la sorpresa de que ese delgado cuerpo se aferrara a él no lo dejo pensar otra cosa más que llevarlo a descansar. Entro a la habitación más cercana con el ojiazul en brazos, la suya. Lo acostó y lo arropo. –Imbécil- toco la frente del rubio. –Tienes fiebre, si te sentías mal debiste haberlo dicho- el otro rió sin fuerzas con la respiración agitada. El moreno apartaba su mano cuando esta fue detenida por una blanca que la volvía a acercar.

-esta fría, se siente bien- dijo sin más.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, creyó que Fye se había quedado dormido, alejo su mano con cuidado para poder irse, pero de nuevo esas manos tibias lo detuvieron soltándolo inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose.

-Voy por medicina y agua para ti- el ojiazul observo un punto fijo en la pared sin decir nada. El pelinegro acerco su rostro al del otro olvidando el espacio personal. –Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejarte solo- le dio un muy corto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Así su recuerdo termino.

* * *

-Kuro-sama- reacciono viendo la asustada mirada de Fye. Lo miro a los ojos, haciendo que Flourite se relajara al ver que el otro había regresado de su letargo. El moreno dejo su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho del ojiazul; no supo ni de donde había salido tal acción, pero su esposo no lo rechazo, simplemente comenzó a acariciar sus oscuros cabellos.

Hasta ahora no había hecho más que meter la pata y aún así el otro lo trataba amablemente. Se había decidido.

Aún no sabía quién era exactamente Fye o quién era el Kurogane de esos 10 años, pero a quién le importaba, a él ya no.

* * *

Glosario:

Bento: las cajas esas donde se pone la comida.

Onigiri: yo las conozco como bolas de arroz.

Umeboshi: lo que comúnmente contienen los onigiri… leí que se parece al tamarindo o… no me acuerdo ¬¬

Kendo: el arte marcial que se hace con una vara de bambú.

Kyudo: lo que practica Doumeki en el anime… con arco y flecha.

Hola!... siento haberme durado tanto… pero estuve muy ocupada 2 semanas y luego cuando al fin estuve libre… no me llegaba la inspiración… además el internet me distrae mucho jeje… pero aki esta n_n lo termine anoche a las 2 de la mañana, lo escribí en una libreta para k el internet no me distrajera así que luego tuve k pasarlo a la compu…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews… los contestare aki:

Nekomaru-nya: gracias por tu review, k bueno k te alegre la noche jiji… y pues aki la conti.

Eclipse total: Hola! … tu review me encanto jaja, sip lo voy a seguir también en esta página, te contare algo k me paso mientras leía tu revi… cuando leí lo último de "lo siento si crees que ya es tarde" yo pensé "No, son las 10 de la noche o… como, no entendí" así que leí nuevamente todo lo que me dijiste y todo kedo más claro n_n y no, no me das miedo… jaja

Minako-Sayaka: jaja… gracias mmm, no me molesta el chan y espero y te haya gustado… a mí no me convenció mucho el capi pero es como la entrada al siguiente… algo así.

Aritzee: k bueno k te hizo el día diferente *_* me emociona… me alegra k te haya gustado y lo siento no he pasado x tus fics, pero ahora mismo lo hago… nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubasa no me pertenece... en serio kien creería k es mío?...

vaya como pasan los años jeje mmm...

¡LO SIENTO!

la verdad no es k kisiera durar tanto, pero las cosas simplemente así se dieron... mi vida es diferente ahora *puño en alto con la canción de ojo de tigre y viendo al horizonte* bueno sin más que decir espero k lo disfruten.

* * *

Se quedo ahí un rato sintiendo como acariciaban su cabello, ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder observar al rubio el cual le sonrió ligeramente. Fye se movió en la cama dejando un espacio.

-Ven, acuéstate- susurro. Kurogane obedeció.

Estuvieron un rato observándose en silencio, disfrutaban de ese momento, era como conectarse con el otro, Kurogane no sabría explicarlo, se sentía extraño; su cuerpo recordaba esa sensación pero su mente no… casi podía jurar que su corazón reía con cada latido que daba, diciéndole: "al fin, me siento completo". ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-Kuropin-escucho como lo llamaba con uno de esos extraños apodos y nunca se sintió más alegre por ello, aunque lo siguiente disipo ese sentimiento -no me dejes solo- fue lo último que el ojiazul murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. El moreno no estaba seguro de si el otro estaba consciente de lo que había dicho

Pero justo ahí, aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio, intentando protegerlo, solo pudo hacer un susurro mental.

"Lo siento", ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sabía que estaba rompiendo aquella promesa que había hecho el Kurogane de esos 10 años.

"te deje solo…" completo el pensamiento.

* * *

-Tengo hambre- dijo Doumeki bajito mientras miraba dentro del refrigerador. Se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a preguntarle a su pareja si tenía hambre, posiblemente y hacía algo de comer. Lo encontró en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo el techo. Se sentó a su lado; contemplo al ojiazul por un largo rato sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Watanuki algo incomodo.

-¿En qué piensas?- contesto con una pregunta el más alto. El de piel blanca miro el suelo durante varios segundos. –Kimihi…-intento llamarlo al no recibir una respuesta pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Tú- hizo una pausa -¿Qué harías si yo no te recordará?- se aventuró a preguntar. –Si yo no recordara que te amo y todas las cosas que pasamos juntos-

-Te enamoraría otra vez- respondió al instante.

-¿Eh?-

-Puedo hacerlo, confió en mí…-

-Creído- susurro sonrojado. Doumeki lo hizo que se acostará en ese no muy grande sillón, quedando su cuerpo bajo el del más grande. El moreno unió sus labios con entrega y amor.

-Te Amo- le dijo Shizuka al oído al terminar el beso, Watanuki se sonrojó todavía más, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. -¿y?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú qué harías si yo no te recordara- Kimihiro desvió la mirada con cierto toque de tristeza. –Oye- Lo llamo al no obtener una respuesta inmediata como la que el dio.

-No lo sé- hablo luego de un rato. –Si no me recordaras me sentiría muy… triste y asustado- dijo en un tono muy bajo, como si quisiera que el otro no lo escuchara, lo cual no paso. Sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente, respondió al instante. Luego de estar así por un tiempo, Watanuki volvió a hablar pero sin separarse. –Creo que así es como se siente Fye-san- Doumeki regreso a su posición original sentado en el sillón, permitiéndole al de lentes hacer lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, Fye-san es fuerte… y estoy seguro de que Kurogane-san lo ama… aunque no tenga recuerdos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, además tienen nuestro apoyo –

-creo que somos algo metiches- propuso acongojado.

-es normal serlo si personas importantes para ti están sufriendo- el ojiazul asintió suavemente. Shizuka tomo el rostro de su esposo con sus manos y lo acerco para fundirse en otro beso el cual contenía más pasión que el anterior. Ambos terminaron con la respiración agitada.

-Te Amo- dijo nuevamente sin haber apartado sus manos.

-También Te Amo- Kimihiro disfrutaba de ese momento íntimo con su pareja.

-Mh… tengo hambre- dijo sin vergüenza. El ojiazul sintió que se ahogaría con su propia saliva ante tal declaración.

-¡tú...! ¡Tú, fosa sin fondo siempre rompiendo el romanticismo!- reprocho enojado a lo que el otro se quedo pensativo para después agregar.

-bueno, esta noche podemos hacer el a… (1)- Watanuki le tapo la boca con ambas manos con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Aaahh, Cállate!- exigió muy rojo. Suspiro derrotado sin deshacerse del sentimiento de pena que lo embargo, luego se puso de pie. –Iré a preparar algo de cenar- su amante lo siguió con rapidez.

"Es verdad, Fye-san es muy fuerte" pensó mientras cortaba zanahorias, volteo a ver discretamente a Doumeki. "Si hubiera sido yo… hace mucho que hubiera colapsado"

-oye- tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Doumeki lo llamaba hacía rato. No fue hasta que el más alto coloco su mano sobre la blanca de Kimihiro que sostenía el cuchillo. –Si picas, zanahoria, tan descuidadamente vas a lastimarte- el de lentes detuvo sus acciones y observo detenidamente aquella morena mano que contrastaba con la suya.

Shizuka tomo por los hombros a su esposo y lo volteo para quedar frente a frente.

-Deja de hacer eso- ordeno Doumeki.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo sé que eres de naturaleza preocupona y en realidad amo eso de ti, pero necesito que te relajes. Cuando estás preocupado vas y haces tontería y media para ayudar y al final termino más preocupado yo por ti que por los que debería en principio- en ese pequeño silencio el más alto abrazo a su pareja, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Watanuki no podría explicarlo bien, pero lo sabía, cada gesto de Shizuka, cada monosílabo, cada acción, cada una de las células de su cuerpo le gritaban "Te Amo".

En verdad esperaba que todo estuviera bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Fye sonreía, más específicamente, Fye le sonreía a él.

Vio una luz y tuvo miedo, pero no por él. Era ese miedo que sientes cuando no quieres perder algo o a alguien y tratas de protegerlo a toda costa. Tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero pero luego estaba esa voz, ese grito en el que claramente escuchaba su nombre. Al revivir ese grito despertó exaltado y se sentó con rapidez como si la cama le picara.

Kurogane masajeo su cabeza con su mano sana. Ese sueño era… ¿qué era? Su crisis mental se interrumpió al percibir movimiento a su lado, volteo con rapidez encontrando el cuerpo dormido del rubio que al parecer, trataba de acurrucarse contra él. Sin darse cuenta sonrió pero igualmente la sonrisa desapareció bastante rápido al recordar ciertos sucesos.

Estas semanas había estado actuando como… pues como todo un "Kurogane". Una a una las palabras dichas y las acciones efectuadas a favor de herir a Fye atacaban su vacía mente.

¿Culpa?, ¿arrepentimiento?

¡NO!, respondió el vestigio de orgullo que le quedaba.

Sí, respondió esa parte de él que aún no lograba identificar dónde estaba y, que había ignorado hasta ahora.

Haciendo caso omiso al agujero negro que se había posado junto a su corazón y que intentaba succionarlo cada vez que recordaba la cara de Fye después de ese golpe que le había dado el día anterior y las palabras dichas con tanta soledad en ellas, puso su atención en la ventana. Pudo ver que, al igual que él, no hacía mucho que el sol había despertado.

Se separo de la cama con lentitud y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dio una pequeña mirada a Fye, viendo como este se hacia un ovillo. Relajo sus facciones al ver al de piel clara hacer tal acción, y termino de salir del cuarto definitivamente.

* * *

Sintió frío, no entendió el por qué, estaban en verano después de todo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero el sol decidió que sería divertido picárselos. Volvió a cerrarlos y los tallo con pereza. Se sentó en la cama y dirigió su vista a la ventana como antes lo había hecho Kurogane. Aunque claro, él nunca lo supo.

El ojiazul se preguntó qué hora sería, no era temprano, estaba seguro; ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado?

Si había dormido tanto, ¿por qué sus ojos se negaban a estar abiertos?, ¿por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado?

Otro síntoma.

Se recostó nuevamente cerrando sus cielos, pero una imagen llego a su mente: "Kurogane".

El día anterior se había acostado con él, o... ¿Acaso sólo fue un sueño esa sensación de que el moreno había estado durmiendo junto a él toda la noche?

No, era imposible, tenía que ser real, tan real como la calidez que, estaba seguro, había sentido y sabía sólo podía proporcionársela el cuerpo de Kurogane.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación con rapidez, tenía que encontrar al moreno.

De un momento a otro, imágenes del día anterior venían a su mente eso lo hizo detenerse en seco, pensar en como el pelinegro lo defendía, se preocupaba por él… pero también le decía tantas palabras hirientes. Bueno, lo cierto era que al comienzo su relación había sido así; con el tiempo Kurogane fue más y más amable, dejando de lado su orgullo. Fye sonrió ante sus recuerdos. En verdad se había acostumbrado tanto. (2)

Todo se había vuelto tan difícil, al fin era feliz, al fin todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que pasarles eso? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse convertido en un extraño para la persona que amaba?, sí, eso era, un extraño una persona más en el mundo de su Kurogane sin memoria.

Continúo caminando, buscando por toda la casa. Sala, cocina, comedor, habitaciones, baño, uno a uno los lugares donde buscar se acababan.

-Kuropyon- lo llamo bajito sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Se sintió… solo. No era que nunca antes hubiera estado en esa casa sin el otro, pero las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien… correcto su situación no podía ni siquiera tener la palabra bien. Kurogane no lo recordaba y él no podía hacer mucho.

"Yo… no te amo".

Esas palabras habían sido las más horribles. Sintió un fuerte mareo atacarlo, alcanzó a recargarse de la pared.

-dijiste que no me dejarías solo- susurro. -¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?, ¿Por qué me olvidaste…?- cubrió su rostro con ambas manos con las lagrimas a punto de salir de su par de cielos, lamentablemente sus deseos de llorar se vieron interrumpidos por los deseos de vomitar. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron; a penas y mal llego al baño lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue inclinarse en el retrete expulsando lo que su vacío estomago podía tal vez contener del día anterior. Sólo hasta el momento en el que al fin su cuerpo termino con aquella tortura se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que sus piernas habían dejado de sostenerlo y ahora se encontraba hincado en el suelo.

Paso el dorso de su mano por sus labios limpiando residuos. Odiaba eso, odiaba la sensación de ese recorrido equivocado que hacía el contenido de su estomago, el ardor en su garganta, la debilidad… pero aún así, él lo soportaría porque… sonrió un instante… trago saliva, se puso de pie, enjuago su boca, se baño, cambio y salió de su casa; subió al auto y antes de encenderlo dejo su cabeza descansar en el volante.

Quería recorrer cada maldito milímetro de esa ciudad hasta encontrar al pelinegro pero… estaba cansado y dolido, si viera a Kurogane seguramente se echaría a llorar gritándole y reprochándole todo lo que se había guardado hasta ahora...y eso era algo que no se iba a permitir. No importaba si se sentía solo, odiado, desprotegido… tenía que pensar primero en el otro, y al parecer, lo que el moreno quería era estar lejos.

Él, respetaría eso; aunque en realidad antes preferiría lanzarse del primer quinto piso que se le cruzara enfrente. Encendió el auto y se dirigió al café.

* * *

Después de pensarlo un momento termino saliendo de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, sentía que necesitaba despejar su mente y que salir le ayudaría.

Dejando a sus pies libres para ir a donde quisieran, termino llegando a un parque, camino un rato dentro del sitio y luego decidió sentarse en una de las bancas verdes del lugar; se concentro en observar a las personas a su alrededor, a pesar de ser relativamente temprano, había mucho movimiento, niños, adultos, perros, gatos…

Vio a una que otra parejita, ¿Qué como lo sabía?, bueno iban agarrados de la mano y se decían cosas como mielecita, caramelito… ¡Qué horror!

¿Su yo olvidado era así con Fye?... ¿se llamaban caramelito, cuchi cuchi, conejito…?

Él se conocía muy bien, sabía que en sus tiempos de estudiante se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca de los nuncas… jamás de los jamases… se iba a permitir enamorarse y ser cursi, se tenía demasiado auto-respeto.

Pero su yo de ese tiempo era una persona completamente desconocida para él. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacía Fye, no lo conocía, pensó que el rubio nunca significaría algo más que un compañero molesto y resulto que se convirtió en su esposo. Era difícil aceptar algo así. Tenía un plan de lo que sería su vida y era muy diferente a la realidad.

Qué había en el ojiazul que lo hizo cambiar su proyecto de como vivir, ¿Qué es lo que lo atrajo?, ya había aceptado que Fye era importante para él pero… ¿Qué lo hacía importante?... ¿lo amaba? ¿Por qué?, no sabía nada de él.

¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien?... ¿en verdad el corazón late fuerte?, ¿qué hay de las mariposas en el estomago?, ¿qué demonios significa eso exactamente?

¿Realmente él amaba a ese rubio que le desagradaba tanto a los 17?

* * *

-Bienvenidos a su primer día de su último año de preparatoria, ya no son niños, así que ahora se les exigirá mucho más- hablaba animosa la profesora de ve-tu-a-saber-cuál-materia. -posiblemente ya se conocen entre ustedes pero es la primera vez que yo los veo, así que nos vamos a presentar, quiero que me digan su nombre y a qué se quieren dedicar en el futuro, iremos por filas- concluyo sonriendo mientras observaba al primero de la fila de butacas que estaban pegadas a la pared de la izquierda.

Uno a uno Kurogane fue oyendo a sus compañeros, sus sueños a futuro:

Médico, bombero, chef, ingeniero civil, químico, maestro… los oía sin escuchar, hasta que llego su turno.

-Soy Kurogane Ichihara y lo que quiero hacer… aún no lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo, sin quitar en ningún momento su cara de fastidio. La profesora lo miró extrañada.

-Ichihara-kun, me gustaría que después tuviéramos una plática en privado- era de esperarse que la profesora se preocupara, un joven a punto de graduarse sin tener planes a futuro no era normal.

Más voces, más carreras, más profesiones y luego llego el turno de ese chico de ojos azules que le desagradaba tanto.

-Soy Fye D. Flourite y yo seré… ¡un mago callejero!-

…

…

¿¡QUÉ!

Todos sin excepción lo observaron como si el rubio hubiera dicho que los bebés nacían de las piedras.

-Fl-Flourite… tú- se aventuró la mujer que representaba la autoridad en ese salón sin saber realmente que decir.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, confío en mí, ¿quiere que les muestre un truco, profesora?- decía Fye muy entusiasmado.

-N…- no tuvo ni tiempo de decir que no pues el futuro mago ya se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba a su encuentro.

-Mire- el de piel clara comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños aunque delicados con sus manos mientras que, en lugar de "palabras mágicas" como Abra Kadabra o lo que fuera, silbo suavemente y de la nada apareció una bonita rosa en su mano derecha. –Para usted- dijo poniendo la flor frente a la profesora. La mujer estaba realmente impactada y es que nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso, LA FLOR SALIÓ DE LA NADA, ¡LA NADA!

¿De dónde demonios había sacado esa rosa si ni siquiera traía mangas largas para esconderla o algo?, realmente parecía MAGIA. Pensó el pelinegro de ojos rojos para luego regañarse mentalmente.

"Sí como no"

Después de que la maestra aceptará la rosa, cuando D. Flourite se dirigía a su butaca le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sonrisa falsa, magia falsa, actuación falsa, futuro falso… como le disgustaba ese sujeto, él y sus falsedades.

* * *

Ese recuerdo… ¿lo había perdido?, no. Sonrío con esas imágenes que su cerebro le daba. En ese entonces no había sentido más que molestia pero ahora era capaz de sentir… ¿ternura?

¿Eso quería decir que amaba a…?

Movió sus cabellos exasperado, maldecía a su estúpida mente por no darle respuestas, por dejar que le arrebatarán sus memorias.

Cerró los ojos recargando completamente su cuerpo en la banca.

-Fye- susurro y al instante a él acudió la imagen del rubio sonriéndole. Abrió rápidamente los ojos acomodándose de nuevo sintiendo como su corazón latía tan o más veloz de lo que lo haría si su dueño hubiera corrido en un maratón.

¿Por qué ahora su corazón latía así de fuerte?...

De pronto una idea descabellada le llego.

Su cabeza había recibido un golpe no muy suave que digamos ya que eso lo había hecho perder sus recuerdos de 10 años, todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo, tristezas, alegrías, dolor, felicidad, cada una de esas vivencias él sabía habían hecho a un Kurogane diferente que él no conocía, ese Kurogane amaba a Fye D. Flourite, un chico rubio que tuvo tiempo de conocer en una década. Entonces fácilmente podía llegar a la conclusión de que él no era ese Kurogane pero aunque su mente estaba sufriendo tanto, su corazón estaba intacto, a él no le importaba si su compañero el cerebro no sabía nada, él, su corazón, sólo era consciente de una cosa.

Kurogane (con cerebro deschavetado o no) amaba a Fye.

¿Eso era cierto?

Pero… no sabía quién era Fye, qué lo atraía de él, no tenía idea del tiempo que habían compartido (bueno un poco pero casi nada)… aún no sabía cómo es que las personas se daban cuenta de cuando amas a alguien, lo que se siente el amar, él no… él no…

Una punzada de dolor ataco su cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la presiono con la mano que no estaba enyesada y comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

* * *

-Fye-san pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Watanuki impactado.

Al ver entrar al rubio al café, el día anterior no había estado muy bien pero parecía que Kurogane y él al fin harían las paces mas sin embrago allí estaba.

-debió quedarse descansando- agrego Sakura muy preocupada. El ojiazul simplemente sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo. Sus dos amigos no pudieron hacer nada más que preocuparse y mirarle con compasión.

* * *

Kurogane sintió como alguien soplaba en su oreja, al principio le daban cosquillas pero ahora era hasta cierto punto incomodo. De un momento a otro sintió algo frío y mojado en su pobre orejita, despertó sentándose irritado y asustado… pero más irritado que otra cosa.

-Kuro-papi no te duermas, prometiste que jugarías conmigo- escucho una vocecita infantil en la que claramente se notaba un tinte de berrinche. Giro su cabeza hacía el lugar de donde creyó provenía aquella voz, nada.

-Por allí no- giró su cabeza hacía el lado contrario y justo ahí estaba una pequeña niña de unos 6-7 años de cabello negro acomodado en 2 graciosas coletas altas, piel un tanto morena, una discreta nariz del tamaño suficiente para cumplir su función, sus pequeños labios mostrando una inocente sonrisita (que hasta cierto punto le parecía familiar) y unos ojos que bien podrían competir con rubíes. La niña portaba un vestidito de distintos tonos de azul con tocados negros y en sus manos se podía ver un perro de peluche negro en cuya mirada Kurogane pudo leer un "muérete". La morenita se encontraba hincada a un lado de él, observándolo.

Kurogane tenía muchas preguntas, ¿quién diablos era esa mocosa?, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba?, ¿por qué la mocosa le dijo Kuro-papi?, pero ninguna pregunta salió de su boca, en lugar de eso, sólo se quedo observando a la pequeña.

-Kuro-papi, ¿hola?, ¿sigues vivo?- la pelinegra le hablaba mientras picaba una de sus mejillas con sus deditos.

El mayor tomo la mano de la pequeña para que dejara lo que hacía, no contaba con que la niña respondería regresándole el apretón en su mano, que lo obligara a levantarse y comenzara a jalarlo hacía un destino desconocido para él.

-vamos, tienes que cumplir tu promesa-

Minutos después se encontraba sentado encima de una cobija que a su vez reposaba en el suave y fresco césped, siendo protegidos del sol por la sombra de un árbol.

En la cobija además de Kurogane, la niña y el perro matón, estaban otros peluches y muñecas cada uno con sus respectivas tasas de "té" de diferentes colores. El moreno miro su tasa rosa, la acerco a sus labios probando el contenido dándose cuenta de que no era más que agua.

-mira- dijo la niña acercándole una cazuelita con galletas de diferentes formas, flores, conejos, ositos eran los que más resaltaban. –Mami las hizo, come- el adulto se sentía completamente perdido, que demonios era ese sueño bizarro y esa niña… ¿galletas?

-yo no…- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar pues la chiquilla había tomado un puño de conejitos, flores y ositos para meterlos a la boca de Kurogane el cual no supo que otra cosa hacer excepto masticar. Y la verdad era que esas galletas tenían un sabor que no supo describir, muchas palabras vinieron a su mente ninguna fue negativa.

-están ricas ¿verdad?, lo que cocina mami siempre sabe muy bien- dijo para luego meterse suficiente conejitos como para que sus cachetes se vieran abultados. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar aunque el pelinegro no logro entender nada ya que tenía la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación-

¿Qué demonios hacía hablando como un padre preocupado?... ¿Por qué su cabeza no reaccionaba ante toda esta anormalidad?

La de las coletas frunció el ceño, espero unos segundos hasta terminarse toda la comida que había en su boca y después hablo.

-Kuro-chan dice que eso no es cierto-

-¿Kuro-chan?... no uses ese estúpido apodo conmigo enana-

-No soy enana- dijo la niña molesta- me falta crecer nada más, y no hablaba de ti, Kuro-papi es Kuro-papi…- luego tomo al perro negro en sus brazos –y Kuro-chan es Kuro-chan-

Ese perro se llamaba… en definitiva tenía que ser un sueño, uno de los más extraños que una persona podría tener, debía despertar pero ya.

Se puso de pie e hizo lo que es tan típico para despertar.

¡Un pellizco en el brazo!... NO

Se dio un puñetazo en el estomago. (-_-U)

Y como se espera cuando te toca vivir este tipo de golpes, Kurogane se quedo sin aire.

-¡Waa!, ¿qué haces?- exclamo la infante preocupada. – ¿Ya te volviste loco Kuro-papi?- el pelinegro se encontraba arrodillado en el césped. Rayos, se había dado más fuerte de la cuenta; al parecer no midió bien su fuerza.

Pero esperen, si eso había dolido (y mucho)…

-¿No es un sueño?- pregunto a nadie en particular aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por la peque.

-claro que no es un sueño Kuro-tonto- dijo haciendo un puchero. El ojirrojo se quedo estático. De pronto los ojitos que hasta ahora habían estado centrados sólo en él, se desviaron hacía un punto a sus espaldas.

-¡Mami!- semi-grito la morenita corriendo hacia alguien. Se le oía feliz. Pero cambiando rápidamente el ambiente escucho el grito asustado de la mocosa. – ¡Mami!- la misma palabra, misma letras pero cargadas de emociones diferentes. Giro la cabeza, preocupado, no sabiendo exactamente de qué sin embrago lo único que paso es que el sol lo encandilo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos asustado encontrándose en el parque, en la misma banca verde dónde se había detenido a pensar.

¿Y la mocosa?, ¿el té?, ¿Kuro-chan?, ¿La mamá de la niña?... Sí había sido un sueño después de todo, pero ¿y el dolor?

Su corazón latía fuerte, sentía una extraña preocupación.

"Es por el sueño" se dijo.

Pero, esa sensación en el pecho, algo no andaba bien.

Como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado se puse de pie con una velocidad increíble.

-Fye- salió de su boca y comenzó a correr. ¿A dónde? No sabía, su mente no aunque al parecer sus pies sí, se dejo guiar por una corazonada…

No tenía idea de cuál era su destino, su corazón sin embargo sí lo sabía.

* * *

-Sakura-chan es hora de llevarle su café a Gintoki-san - la castaña escucho el llamado de Watanuki acercándose a tomar la bebida y caminar al exterior del establecimiento.

Gintoki-san era dueño de un negocio que estaba cerca del café "3 gatitos" del que ellos eran dueños. El día en que abrieron, el hombre había llegado y simplemente había dicho algo como "todos los días a las 12 necesito mi café… pero me da flojera venir hasta acá, así que haré un trato con ustedes. Les pagaré extra si lo llevan hasta mi negocio".

Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar tal trato. Así que fieles a su palabra cada día, a las 12 sin falta le llevaban aquella bebida a ese sujeto por demás extraño, bueno más exactamente Sakura-chan lo llevaba.

Así que luego de tomar el vaso con tapa, (para evitar derrames), salió del establecimiento con bastante prisa pero aún así teniendo cuidado.

Lo que la inocentona castaña no esperaba era que al dar vuelta en una esquina terminaría chocando con algo… o alguien.

* * *

Kurogane aún seguía a sus pies sin preguntar por su destino. Pero lo que olvido es que debió haber puesto atención al dar vuelta.

El pobre moreno termino estampado con otro cuerpo y para rematarlo, la otra persona, al parecer traía un café en la mano, porque sintió como la piel de su pecho ardía.

-¡Quema!- exclamo mientras estiraba su camisa para que no le tocara la piel.

-Caliente, caliente- escucho que decían. Después de estar concentrado en la mancha café que ahora presentaba su ropa, puso atención para saber con quién se había accidentado.

-Ah!- exclamaron al unísono

–Sakura-

-Kurogane-san… no me diga, ¿está buscando a Fye-san?... yo sabía que usted no podía ser tan tonto-

-¿Tonto?- repitió algo molesto.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Fye-san, ¡rápido!- lo jalo del brazo sano, caminando con prisa.

-E-espera- pero no fue escuchado.

-Sí, sí Fye-san se pondrá muy feliz- Kurogane se sintió extrañamente emocionado al escuchar a la castaña decir eso.

Caminaron muy poco. En la calle de enfrente se encontraba un negocio pintado de colores vivos y justo en el centro con letras grandes decía "Café 3 gatitos =3".

Los acontecimientos que siguieron después de ese momento no pudo haberlos previste ni en sus más extrañas pesadillas podría imaginarlo.

Al ingresar al establecimiento sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia, ¿su cuerpo extrañaba ese lugar?... pero toda oportunidad de reflexión acerca de ese sentimiento se vio pataleada por unas extrañas sensaciones.

Podía percibir que algo raro pasada con su corazón… aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera algún problema físico, se sentía confundido y no sólo eso, su estomago parecía subir y bajar, todo se tornaba extraño a su alrededor.

Corrió sin importarle a donde iba realmente, en su mente solo había un alguien.

"Fye"

Abrió una discreta puerta. Dio un rápido vistazo, reconociendo el lugar como la cocina. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se posaron en el piso, un espacio junto a la pared encontró el cuerpo de su esposo. La persona que su corazón amaba y que hacía que su cerebro entrará en crisis existencial.

Camino hacía él con una inusual tranquilidad, sin demostrar ninguna emoción sobresaliente en su rostro. Se hinco al lado del rubio, el cual se abrazaba a sí mismo sin fuerzas aparentes.

Con su brazo sano atrajo al ojiazul hacia su cuerpo.

Se sobresalto al ver que su pareja parecía reaccionar.

-Me…due-duele- fue lo único que lo escucho tartamudear sin fuerzas.

No se dio cuenta de que Sakura había corrido detrás de él y que ahora iba con una velocidad, inusual en ella, por el teléfono del café para llamar una ambulancia. Tampoco noto que Watanuki estaba con Fye cuando lo encontró.

Todo había dejado de existir. Ya no sentía su corazón latir, ya no había ningún pensamiento viniendo de su cabeza.

-Fye- susurró suavemente.

* * *

(1) " ...podemos hacer el a... ¡MOR!" pojojojo

(2)hace referencia al capitulo anterior cuando Fye le dice a Sakura que con el tiempo Kuro-ponta fue cambiando... o algo así n_n

se dieron cuenta de Gintoki... el estelar de gintama? es porq ese día iba a ver un capitulo... pero al final no lo vi jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Ni el anime ni el manga TRC Y xxxHolic son míos

=/

Kurogane miro a su alrededor sintiendo que regresaba a la realidad. Rápidamente su mente llego a una conclusión, no quería estar ahí, en definitiva no quería.

Podía sentir el ambiente del hospital, pero no quería darse cuenta del hecho de que Fye se encontraba en una camilla y era alejado de su persona por un enfermero que lo llevaba a no sabía dónde.

Amar a alguien es difícil.

Todo el mundo dice que es maravilloso que sin el amor la vida no sería nada; cuando piensas en el amor piensas en colores como rojo o tal vez rosa, colores vivos y alegres. No piensas en negro. Nadie relaciona al amor con el negro.

Kurogane Ichihara en este momento lo estaba haciendo. Había decidido que Fye era muy importante para él, y justo cuando decide que posiblemente lo ame, se encuentra al rubio inconsciente en el suelo.

En definitiva ese sentimiento que tenía ahora era negro, tan negro que no lo dejaba ver, tan negro que no podía respirar, tan negro que no podía ni siquiera tragar saliva para humedecer su seca garganta.

Nunca le había molestado tanto el negro, aún sin recuerdos podía asegurarlo.

Un golpe en su rostro lo saco completamente de sus pensamientos, al regresar a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba frente a él, ojos inundados de lágrimas y mejillas mojadas. Atrás de la chica estaba Watanuki con una cara de sorpresa total.

-¡Todo es su culpa, si Fye-san pierde al bebé, será su culpa!- gritó la mujer lo más fuerte que su voz se lo permitió. Al instante se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos pasos retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse de Kurogane.

El ojirrojo no estaba mejor las palabras pierde más bebé más Fye, desencadenaron cientos de imágenes repitiéndose en su cabeza, distintas sonrisas y lagrimas vistas en la cara del rubio, la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos que había visto, Fye en el suelo.

=p

Kurogane se encontraba en su oficina a punto de desarrollar una ulcera por lo estúpidas y sin sentido que le parecían las demandas que solicitaban las personas. Como la última que había recibido.

"vengo a demandar a mi vecino, me robó el queso, si hubiera sido el jamón no sería tan malo, podría perdonarlo pero… ¿¡mi queso!

¿Por qué las personas no dejaban de malgastar su dinero haciendo demandas?, deberían guardarlo y comprarse algo bonito… o tal vez comprar más queso…

Su hilo de pensamientos se corto al escuchar como tocaban la puerta. ¿Era un nuevo cliente? No tenía ganas de soportar a otro con cabeza deschavetada, pero era su trabajo después de todo.

-Adelante- se sorprendió en demasía al descubrir que la persona que había llamado era su pareja. –Hey, que haces aquí deberías estar trabajando no andes de vago y desde cuándo tocas la puerta- pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Eso lo preocupo demasiado –oye- insistió, pero no consiguió nada. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y caminó al lugar donde se encontraba su esposo. – ¿Fye?- trato una vez más. El rubio no lo había mirado ni una sola vez. –Hey- La morena mano se alzó terminando en la mejilla del ojiazul. –Dime qué pasa- lo único que consiguió fue que estrecharan fuertemente su mano libre.

Estaba asustado por la forma en la que actuaba el rubio, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que todo el mutismo que había tenido el más bajo hasta ahora fuera cambiado por un mar de palabras.

-Yo… no lo sabía, sé que parece que en verdad sí lo sabía pero no es así, en serio, no mentiría con algo así, no te enojes por favor. Yo simplemente fui y terminaron diciendo te haremos algunos exámenes y al final resulto que…- se soltó del agarre del ojiazul y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su persona especial para detener toda su palabrería.

-¡Espera!, no estoy entendiendo nada- con esta acción logró que Fye le regresará la mirada por primera vez.

Pudo ver Amor y Felicidad como venía percibiendo durante los últimos 9 años (oh sí, estaba muy orgulloso por ello, dejar de ver dolor y soledad en esos bonitos ojos lo hacía muy feliz… pero nadie podría hacerlo decir eso en voz alta jamás… bueno tal vez solo el mismísimo Fye), pero no era solo eso también podía ver miedo.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeaba Flourite poniéndose pálido al tiempo que más "yo" salían de su boca.

Esa mañana al levantarse y despedirse de su pareja con un beso en los labios, Kurogane no imaginaba que terminaría con los zapatos llenos de comida semi-digerida proveniente del estomago de Fye.

Cuando el rubio terminó, Kurogane se dio cuenta de que, en algún punto, el había terminado sosteniendo el cuerpo del otro, no porque estuviera inconsciente, simplemente porque había quedado sin fuerzas.

-Lo siento- escucho la voz susurrante y rasposa del otro, hacía años que no lo escuchaba hablar así –Eso fue asqueroso-

"Eso debería decirlo yo" simplemente lo pensó, no quiso decirlo en voz alta, podría hacer sentir peor al otro…

Haciendo uso de sus dotes cirqueros (surgidos al mismo tiempo que surgió su relación con Fye), cargó al rubio, se quito los zapatos (no quería hacer un camino de vomito), y mágicamente logrando que sus calcetines no se ensuciaran, camino hasta el sillón sentando ahí a su pareja.

Regresó sobre sus pasos saliendo de la oficina sin importarle mucho no traer zapatos, estaba en su negocio después de todo y si él quería andar en calcetines, lo haría. Busco el trapeador una cubeta con agua y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

-Yo lo hago- escucho como decía el rubio.

-Es mejor que te quedes ahí- esto fue acompañado con una mirada de indiferencia cuyo destinatario era el hombre que se encontraba sentado. Pero al ver la reacción que provoco en Fye, (un aura deprimente a su alrededor), decidió aclararlo. –Seguramente aún te sientes débil- al mencionar eso, el ojiazul pareció recuperar su ánimo.

-No, ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa. Pero después de eso ninguno de los dos dejo escapar otra palabra.

El pelinegro termino, regresó el trapeador a su lugar, con una buena limpiada antes al pobre, les dio una pasado con un trapo a sus zapatos y regresó con su pareja. La verdad le intrigaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero no podría tener una buena charla con un charco de vomito ocupando un espacio en su campo de visión.

-Dime qué está pasando para que entrarás así a la oficina si siempre entras como si fuera tu tercera casa (contando el café), no me ves a los ojos, dices cosas que no entiendo y terminas vomitando mis zapatos- Fye rió, una risa forzada y nerviosa. –No hagas eso…- Kurogane supo que el de piel blanca había entendido a que se refería "no te fuerces a reír si no quieres hacerlo".

Hubo un silencio lleno de sentimientos como preocupación y nervios, la respuesta estaba tardando en llegar aunque tratándose de su esposo tampoco era que esperara una rápida.

-Re-recuerdas- comenzó el de menos estatura. –Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día- no era una pregunta. –Sobre tener hijos- aclaró.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- contestó un poquillo molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría insinuar si quiera que lo hubiera olvidado? –Si hasta esta mañana hablamos de eso, dijiste que irías al…-

-Al hospital para tener todo bien planeado, sí*- rió muy ligera pero realmente –Lo siento, es que, estoy nervioso-

"Sí, puedo notarlo". Pensó el ojirrojo

-¿Y?- pronunció instándolo a continuar.

-"Y" ¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Fuiste al hospital?- preguntó irritado aunque al final de cuentas preocupado.

-Ah, sí, lo hice y…- puso cara de estar reviviendo lo que ocurrió en el hospital.

-¿Qué pasó?- estaba exasperado.

-bueno, el doctor dijo que debía hacerme unas pruebas para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, que no tuviera alguna enfermedad rara que pudiera contagiarle al bebé o… o anemia- por un momento esos ojos azules se conectaron con sus rubíes, pero el mar se alejó al instante.

"Encontraron algo"

-¿Qué encontraron?-

-Pues…-

-Fye- pronunció tomando una de esas blancas manos con la suya, morena. -¿Qué encontraron?

¿Y si era grave?, ¿y si Fye se iba a morir?, bueno, todos morían pero, ¡No! ¿Por eso había vomitado? ¡Ay no!

El pelinegro podría jurar que había un pequeño kurogancito corriendo desesperado por todos lados en su cabeza.

Apretó más fuerte la mano de Fye

-Yo… es-estoy… y-yo… estoy embarazado-

"¿Eh?" dijo su mente

-¿Eh?- dijo él. Por primera vez el rubio regresaba el agarre de su mano.

-Lo-lo siento, yo no sabía, yo… yo sólo… ¿estás molesto?-

Esperen, retrocedan, ¿Qué su pareja qué?

-Por eso vomitaste- alcanzó a decir.

-Pu-pues es un síntoma, así que sí eso creo- dijo un poco pensativo.

-Ahora que lo pienso últimamente has estado muy cansado también es porque…-

-Pues no lo había pensado pero es probable, sí, debe ser eso- Kurogane parecía algo ido.

-Y… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tienes?-

-¿Eh?... ah, el doctor dijo que 9 semanas-

¿¡9!, ah, dijo semanas… semanas… ¿a cuánto equivale eso en meses?, bueno en un mes hay como 4 semanas entonces 4+4 = 8 + 1 semana…

Sus cuentas mentales fueran interrumpidas por la voz insegura del otro.

-¿Estás molesto?- su mirada estaba en el piso (según Kurogane el rubio había hecho mucho eso hoy) sintió como lentamente el ojiazul alejaba su mano de la suya, juntando sus blancas manos como dándose valor a él mismo.

El hombre Ichihara tomo nuevamente la mano que antes estaba unida con la suya presionando con mucha más fuerza que antes. Flourite alzó la cabeza y esta vez él la desvió sintiendo como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-No lo estoy, estoy fe-feliz- le costó un poco decir lo último, pero era la verdad, sólo que siempre era difícil exponer lo que sentía. Lentamente dirigió nuevamente sus ojos a los del otro y sonrió porque así le nació. –Así que vamos a ser papás- le pareció bastante extraño, referirse a él mismo como papá.

Y entonces pasó: una, dos, tres lágrimas y luego vinieron más. Fye lloraba y mucho, no lo veía así desde… desde…**

Se acercó a abrazarlo tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sintiendo el ligero temblor del otro.

-Es que…- escucho su amortiguada voz. –Pensé que estarías enojado- luego de eso a sus oídos llegó un pequeño sollozo.

-Eres un tonto mago callejero- a pesar de lo dicho el tono empleado había sido lleno de ternura y amor. –Como se te ocurre pensar que me enojaría ya habíamos hablado de tener hijos ¿no es así?- sintió como el otro asentía. – ¿Y qué fue lo que dije?-por respuesta simplemente obtuvo otro sollozo. Alzó la cara de Fye con delicadeza manteniendo aún el abrazo, las mejillas blancas estaban mojadas y sonrojadas.

Kurogane sonrió y el otro le correspondió. Suavemente unió sus frentes y cerró los ojos percibiendo como el rubio hacia lo mismo.

-Te Amo- sus oídos percibieron su propia voz.

-Yo también Te Amo- eso siempre lo hacía sentir… la verdad nunca podía describir ese sentimiento. Era más que felicidad, más que sentirse completo, más que seguridad, más que calidez…

No estaba seguro de quien había comenzado el beso sólo sabía que ahora estaba ahí sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro, todo a su alrededor perdía importancia cuando se besaba con Fye, vida, muerte, trabajo, respirar, ver, oír, hambre, sed. No había nada más en su mente que el ojiazul.

Con parsimonia separaron sus labios manteniendo sus frentes en la misma posición.

No supo de donde nació la necesidad pero la cumplió. Liberó uno de sus brazos y fue a acariciar el vientre de Fye, no había ni un ligero bulto, pero él sabía que estaba ahí, sintió como la cálida piel de la mano del otro hacía contacto con la suya.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Hay que celebrar-

T_T***

Era ese día en el que ninguno de los dos trabajaba, las maravillas de ser dueños de sus respectivos negocios, podían elegir qué día tener libre para coincidir.

Kurogane se encontraba muy concentrado viendo el "Instituto"**** un programa televisivo en el que unas personas comunes y corrientes "cacaraqueaban" según palabras del pelinegro; Fye siempre salía en defensa de esa pobre gente diciendo que ellos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para cantar relativamente bien.

-Kuropon, ¿tú quieres tener hijos?- pregunto Fye a su esposo. Desgraciadamente el otro se encontraba dentro del televisor imaginando que golpeaba a uno con una botella como en ese video que Mokona le mostro una vez…***** pero termino pensando que sería de mal gusto. Apenas y percibió la pregunta de Fye recreándola ligeramente en su mente.

-¿Qué si quiero tener higos?, ni que fuera higuera…- susurro el ojirrojo distraídamente mientras ponía nuevamente toda su atención en la "caja mágica"

-¡Kuro-sama!- lo llamo con los brazos cruzados con una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Te hice una pregunta-

-y la conteste, ¿qué no?-

-Sí, ya no importa- contesto Fye con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos.

Kurogane siguió con lo suyo, pero una idea llego a su cabeza, tímida e insegura, pero aún así haciéndose escuchar.

"La única palabra que se me ocurre en este momento que es parecida a Higos es…"

-Hijos…- murmuro el pelinegro. –Estúpido- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba en busca de su esposo; lo encontró viendo por la ventana a los niños del vecindario jugando.

Recargo su cabeza en la delgada espalda de su persona importante.

-Lo siento, no te estaba poniendo atención cuando me hablaste… pero… tenía que ver con tener hijos, si es así me gustaría que me hicieras la pregunta otra vez- el ojiazul volteo su cuerpo hacía el más alto. Se sonrojo un poco bajando la cabeza suavemente.

-Te pregunte si… tu quieres tener hijos- Kurogane sonrió y acarició ligeramente una mejilla blanca del otro.

-Sólo si es contigo- el más bajo levanto el rostro riendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Que frase tan más romántica Kurowanwan- si hubiera sido en otro momento hubiera fingido molestia pero ahora estaba muy a gusto así que prefirió dejar ese comentario de lado.

-Quieres que hagamos una carta a Francia- la risa escandalosa del rubio inundo el silencio que antes era interrumpido tan sólo por cortos susurros.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?- el moreno encogió los hombros cortamente para comenzar a acariciar la nariz del ojiazul con la propia.

-Tal vez la oí en la televisión- el más bajo continuaba riendo, pero esa risa se vio ahogada por los labios de su esposo.

Fue un beso que llevaba consigo muchos sentimientos, disculpas, perdones, pasión, deseo, ternura, cariño, amor…

-Te Amo-

-y yo a ti-

j.j

-Kuro-Papi-

-¿Eh?- otra vez esa mocosa

-No te preocupes Kuro-papi, Hana va a luchar siempre porque Hana sabe que es amada, Hana en definitiva va a estar bien-

-¿Hana?

0_0

Kurogane despertó. Observo su alrededor; estaba en una habitación de hospital, de nuevo.

¡Fye!

Se levanto con rapidez, como si un bicho le hubiera mordido algo indebido.

-Tranquilícese Ichihara-san- ni siquiera había notado a ese hombre de cabello grisáceo.

-¿Dónde está Fye?- preguntó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. El hombre de lentes parecía muy sorprendido pero luego comenzó a reír ligeramente.

-Es increíble, despierta en una camilla en una habitación de hospital y lo primero que pregunta es dónde está su esposo, se nota que lo ama mucho- se sintió algo avergonzado aunque no planeaba exteriorizarlo o dejar que el otro lo notara y más importante ya no planeaba negar que amaba a Fye.

Siempre lo supo, que Fye era y es especial para él, pero costaba aceptarlo de buenas a primeras y reconocer sus sentimientos cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era "Kurogane".

Pero ya se había decidido, Sí, lo amaba y tenía que decírselo pero ya.

Al ver que Kurogane no decía nada decidió continuar.

-No se preocupe Flourite-san está bien, el bebé también- hablo con una sonrisa en todo momento la cual desapareció al recordar que era posible que Kurogane no recordará que iba a ser padre.

-¿Estás seguro, Fye y la bebé están bien?- se sorprendió aún más con la respuesta del otro pero decidió no darle importancia al artículo "la".

-Sí, Flourite-san y el bebé están fuera de peligro, eso sí, Flourite-san va a tener que estar en reposo absoluto por un tiempo y dependiendo de cómo evolucione el embarazo dejará o no el reposo- el pelinegro parecía algo molesto pero también nervioso.

-y… entonces él… estuvo a punto de a… abo…- parecía que le estaba costando decir esa frase.

-¿Abortar?- un asentimiento del otro le aclaró que eso era lo que quería preguntar. –Sí- contestó un poco acongojado. Pudo ver como el ojirrojo golpeaba su muslo con su brazo bueno. Parecía que eso lo ayudaba con la tensión. –Ichihara-san…-

-Quiero verlo-dijo con determinación.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitirle eso, usted tampoco está muy bien, tenemos que hacerle algunas pruebas, ya sabe revisar el golpe en su cabeza, la fractura de su brazo…-

-Al diablo con mi cabeza y la fractura, ¡quiero verlo!-

-Ichihara-san de todas formas Flourite-san esta inconsciente…-

-Quiero estar ahí cuando despierte- el doctor estaba realmente impactado –Quiero estar ahí para él… para ellos… ya hice todo mal, pero esto quiero hacerlo bien- como negarse a esa mirada decidida que a pesar de que él dijera que no en definitiva el dueño de esos ojos se encargaría de llegar hasta las que parecían ser sus 2 personas más importantes, bueno el "parecían" sobraba.

-De acuerdo- se dirigió a una silla que había en la habitación y tomo las prendas que ahí descansaban. –Cámbiese, luego lo llevaré con Flourite-san- concluyó para salir del lugar y darle un poco de privacidad al Ichihara. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el pelinegro saliera. -Sígame- dijo con una sonrisa amable. El otro obedeció.

-Y a todo esto…- la voz de Kurogane acompaño el sonido que hacían sus pies contra el piso.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- esa pregunta lo descoloco un poco, pero a fin de cuentas rió.

-Soy Yukito Tsukishiro- eso a Kurogane lo dejaba igual, lo supo al ver la cara de "y eso a mí qué". –bueno yo soy doctor… su doctor de ahora en adelante si usted quiere y pues lo conozco a usted porque mi esposo es Touya-

-¿Quién es Touya?- la verdad era algo de esperar esa respuesta.

-¿Recuerda a Sakura-chan?-

-Sí- Ahora que lo pensaba esa niña lo había golpeado.

"Pero ya verá cuando la vea". Kurorgullo explayándose. "La verdad lo merecía". Soltó un suspiró y se concentro en la persona que estaba tratando de explicarle quién rayos era.

-Touya es el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan, los conocí a usted y a Flourite-san en una cena en casa de Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun, también nos vemos seguido en el café y usted es sensei de Aoi-chan- su cerebro no le mostro nada durante la explicación pero al llegar al punto de "Aoi-chan" un niño de cabello negro de unos 5 años sin los dientes de enfrente y mirada decidida fue lo que vio. –Aoi… es hijo de ustedes… ¿no?- pregunto algo confundido, cuestionándose el cómo ese recuerdo llego a él.

Por toda respuesta el otro sonrió.

-Me alegra que recuerdes a Aoi-chan-

-Va al dojo ¿no?-

-Sí- acompañó su respuesta con su amable sonrisa.

"Muy bien mente, estas progresando"

-Ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi en el dojo las veces que fui- comentó sin pensarlo mucho.

-ah, bueno, es que dice que no sabría como actuar si no lo recuerdas- sintió una pequeña espina de enojo.

-Dile a ese mocoso que si no lo veo la próxima vez que yo vaya al dojo entonces tendrá una razón para no saber como actuar- al terminar de decir eso, una curiosa y suave voz proveniente de su cabeza le cuestiono el que tan bueno era hablar así de un niño en frente del progenitor del mismo.

Vio la seriedad en Yukito, le preocupo un poco, pudo relajarse al ver regresar la sonrisa en el otro.

-Los recuerdos no hacen a la persona-

-¿Qué?-

-Usted es el mismo de siempre- no supo que decir, él decía eso porque no lo conocía, pero Fye no diría algo como eso. –llegamos-

Una puerta blanca les hacía frente. Tsukishiro la abrió y Kurogane al fin logro ver el interior, toda la atención que pudo haber puesto en observar la habitación se vio atrapada por el cuerpo del rubio reposando en esa camilla de hospital. El suero en su brazo, eso en la nariz para ayudar al rubio a respirar.

No tenía el valor para entrar. Sentía que no tenía derecho a estar ahí.

Todo era su culpa. Que Fye estuviera ahí, que la vida de la bebé estuviera en peligro. No podía ser tan cínico y simplemente pedir perdón, pues no lo merecía.

-Vamos, vamos entra- él hundiéndose en su depresión y el de lentes empujándolo. No estuvo muy seguro de cómo pero termino sentado en una silla colocada estratégicamente cerca de la camilla. –No debe faltar mucho para que Flourite-san despierte- un extraño pitidito se escucho. El peligris saco un curioso aparatejo. –Tengo que irme- camino a la salida. –Una enfermera vendrá al rato- sonrió y dejo el lugar.

Kurogane observó de nuevo a la persona que amaba. Su respiración un poco pesada, su piel un poco más pálida de lo común. La sabana cubría su cuerpo.

Se puso de pie. No podía estar ahí.

"Pero tengo que estarlo"

"No es como si Fye quiera que esté aquí, mínimo debe odiarme. No puedo estar aquí"

"Tal vez sea todo lo contrario"

_No me dejes solo._

El moreno volvió a sentarse y tomo una de las manos de Fye entre las suyas. Aun si Fye comenzaba a odiarlo y no lo quería cerca, él se quedaría ahí. Porque no dejaría a Fye solo nunca más.

=(

Watanuki no sabía que hacer realmente, Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando golpeo a Kurogane realmente ninguno esperaba que se desmayara. De eso ya hacía una hora.

-Sakura-chan tranquilízate- trato nuevamente.

-¡Mate a Kurogane-san y después mataré a Fye-san del susto y su bebé…!- sí, esa era la respuesta de siempre, y la acompañaba con sollozos y moqueo más ruidosos. A pesar de que ya les habían dicho que Kurogane estaba bien, que Fye se recuperaría y que habían podido evitar el aborto espontáneo… Comenzaba a cansarse… corrección ya se había cansado.

-Sakura-chan ya fue suficiente- dijo con un tono severo. La chica lo observo. –No mataste a nadie, Kurogane-san va a estar bien, Fye-san va a estar bien y el bebé también- la chica pareció calmarse un poco, pero al escuchar la voz de Shaoran llamándola el llanto regreso aún más fuerte.

Sakura había corrido a abrazarse al castaño el cual la recibió sin dudarlo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le daba palabras para calmarla.

Doumeki también había llegado, Su Shizuka estaba ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le preguntó la seria voz de su pareja al acercársele. Watanuki recordó en ese momento el gemido de dolor que soltó Flourite de un momento a otro mientras cocinaba, recordaba como se había doblado sobre sí mismo presionando fuertemente su vientre y retrocediendo lentamente hasta topar con la pared.

El de lentes había intentado ayudarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer a parte de preguntar estúpidamente que le pasaba, como si Fye pudiera contestarlo.

La verdad no quería admitirlo pero le había afectado ver al rubio así, no sólo sintió que perdería a alguien importante nuevamente… recordó la primera vez que perdió a ese alguien importante, o más bien a "esos alguienes"… sus padres.

Un ligero temblor lo recorrió, logrando controlarlo inmediatamente. Sin embrago su perturbación no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

Para los ojos de Shizuka, Su Kimihiro era un libro abierto.

Watanuki se sintió aprisionado en los brazos del otro. Fue besado delicadamente agradeciendo que, algunas veces, Doumeki supiera qué tipo de demostraciones de amor darle.

Al terminar el beso no se separo de los brazos de su esposo y no lo haría, no por lo pronto.

Pudo ver detrás de Shizuka ese pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio tan parecido a Fye que venía viendo desde hace un tiempo.

Y aunque estaba seguro de que era imposible que fuera el bebé de Fye y Kurogane, rogó porque no lo fuera, porque si fuera todo lo contrario, eso quería decir que el bebé nunca tuvo esperanzas de nacer.

Bien sabía que ese niño ya no era de este mundo, ya nunca podría estar vivo, y el bebé de sus vecinos y amigos tenía que hacerlo… debía hacerlo.

Creía fielmente (o al menos quería creer) que esto tendría un final feliz.

Una llanta colgaba de la fuerte rama de un árbol ayudada por una soga amarilla, funcionando así como un columpio improvisado. El rubio se mecía sin exceso de fuerza mirando el cielo, de un momento a otro vio como la soga soltaba la rama cayendo tanto la llanta como él. Todo eso fue visto por un atento moreno. Al ver caer a su compañero parlanchín corrió sin pensarlo, para asegurarse de que no se hubiera dañado… el… árbol. El ojiazul seguía acostado cuando el llego.

-¿estas… bien?- le preguntó ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo. Fye sonrió. Aceptando la ayuda.

-deberías reírte Kurote-

-No seas idiota como me voy a reír, esa no fue una caída divertida- contesto el ojirrojo molesto. El rubio quedo bastante sorprendido, luego se rió por lo recién escuchado.

-Eres muy extraño Kuro-sama-

-¿yo?... tú eres el que usa apodos raros y se cae de una llanta- Flourite continuo sonriendo.

-Sí y me dolió mucho- dijo sobando el lado de su cuerpo con el que había caído.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-hace un momento estabas molesto conmigo y ahora estas preocupado… -

-¡YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO!- hablo el Kurorgullo. (Kurogane y orgullo… es tonto lo sé… pero no pude evitarlo).

-waa~~ Kuroryon esta sonrojado-

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-

-Kurowanwan es tan tímido, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti-

-¿¡QUE!- eso había sido impactante.

-mmm… mejor vamos con los otros, después de todo este es un día de campo para convivir con todos nuestros compañeros de escuela-

-Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con gus-gus-gus…?-no volvió a Salir palabra de su boca al ver una pequeña sonrisa real de parte de Fye.

XD

La imagen de Fye en la camilla estaba en su campo de visión nuevamente. Le gustaba recordar cosas, pero posterior a ello, siempre se sentía perdido.

Fye comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas blancas. Comenzaba a despertar.

Kurogane entro en pánico, luego se dio cuenta de que él no podía entrar en pánico; se armo de valor y prácticamente se clavo a la silla esperando a que su esposo despertara, tenían que hablar.

Los ojos azules se abrieron, los parpados bajaron unas cuantas veces, la mirada perdida viajo por toda la habitación hasta topar con los ojos rojos que tanto amaba que lo vieran.

El moreno fue capaz de percibir como su pareja parecía recordar que había pasado, se sobresalto al ver como este se sentaba de golpe.

-¡Kurogane el be…!-

-Tranquilízate- le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del otro tratando que se acostará de nuevo, consiguiéndolo al seguir hablando. –Me dijeron que tú y la bebé están bien- el rubio lo miró sorprendido unos instantes, sus facciones se llenaron de seriedad y aparto la vista del otro.

Ichihara se sintió nervioso.

-Ya lo sabes- lo afirmó por lo que el más alto no tuvo necesidad de contestar nada. Un silencio incomodo los rodeo. Había tantas cosas que Kurogane quería decir, pero ahora no sabía como comenzar o si debía intentarlo si quiera. –Lo siento- sí, tenía que empezar con algo como eso.

Todos los pensamientos del ojirrojo se detuvieron, realmente alguien había dicho "lo siento", no sólo habían sido sus pensamientos; el problema es que esa voz no había sido suya. Observo a Fye sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- logró decir al fin.

-No solo no te dijo lo del bebé, si no que soy tan… yo casi… yo casi lo pierd…-

-¡Ya basta!- hablo levantando ligeramente la voz. Ahora Flourite lo miraba nuevamente. –Pero qué demonios estás diciendo- se encontraba bastante alterado.

-Kurog…-

-Cállate, déjame terminar- en verdad estaba cabreado - ¿¡Por qué mierda te estás disculpando!- pero no con Fye. –¡El único que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo!- Semi-gritó. El ojiazul estaba completamente desconcertado. –Todo esto es mi culpa, que siempre estemos peleando, que estés aquí…- hizo una pausa, le costaba mucho decir lo siguiente, aún en sus pensamientos. – Casi los pierdo- susurro.

Y entonces Kurogane lo entendió por completo, lo indispensable que era Fye para él. Todavía podía sentir el dolor mezclado con el miedo y la angustia, pues por un momento, al ver a su esposo en el suelo, pensó que este había muerto. El sentimiento empeoró cuando Sakura lo hizo recordar a la bebé.

_Hana_

Las sensaciones que sintió la última semana cobraron sentido, miedo culpa, celos, preocupación, más celos…

Sólo podía haber un nombre para lo que sentía.

-Te amo-

"Al fin eres capaz de decirlo animal" eso era una voz en su cabeza.

El de piel blanca lo miro sorprendido, pero luego su mirada ya no transmitió nada, no había emoción alguna. Eso lo confundió un poco.

"¿Y si él ya no me ama?"

Flourite se sentó suavemente sin apartar la vista. Y finalmente pudo percibir algo en los ojos del otro, en toda la cara en realidad, enojo.

Cualquier reacción que hubiera esperado, en definitiva no era esa.

Fye le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Eres un tonto!- parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al parecer no planeaba hacerlo. En cambio comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el pecho. Vaya que sus golpes dolían.

-¡Oye!- dijo mientras usaba su mano sana para tratar de evitar que los puños le dieran directamente. –Estúpido, Idiota, Ku… Kuro-imbécil-

-¿¡Ah!- comenzaba a irritarse.

"No, te lo mereces… Recuerda todas las cosas crueles que dijiste"

Su sensación irritante desapareció, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó, rápidamente sintió como era correspondido.

-Te amo- dijo nuevamente. Al estar tan junto al cuerpo del otro, fue capaz de sentir no sólo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sin deshacer el abrazo, se movió para poder ver la cara del otro. Cuando se encontró con esos cielos fue incapaz de impedirle a su boca dejarlo salir. –Te amo- y es que parecía que Fye necesitaba escucharlo mucho. Y finalmente pudo oírlo.

-Te amo- Dicho con la voz de Fye era tan… si esto seguía le daría un infarto, era antinatural que su corazón fuera tan rápido –Te amo, te amo- no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que el también lo necesitaba.

Sin pensar nada más se fue acercando lentamente a los labios del otro. Había ansiado poder besarlo durante mucho tiempo, al fin podría hacerlo, estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando…

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó una chica de cabello largo y blanco con unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Detrás de ella venían un Touya observando unos papeles en su mano, un Watanuki exasperado, un Shaoran preocupado, una Sakura avergonzada, un Doumeki Doumikezco y una Yuuko con sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Todos, exceptuando a Yuuko y Mokona, pusieron una cara de incredulidad total al verlos así de acaramelados.

Kurogane exploto.

-¡Largo!, ¡LARGO!- gritó alejándose del abrazo que había mantenido con Fye. Acababan de interrumpir su beso, habían matado el momento, alguien iba a ser atacado por la silla que el moreno lanzaría.

Pero no pudo hacer nada pues de pronto sintió como lo jalaban de la camisa, concluyendo con él sentado en la camilla.

Fye se le acercó con rapidez y lo beso, sintiendo los labios del otro, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, sin importar quien lo viera.

Las manos del rubio se unieron en su espalda al rodearlo en un curioso abrazo, la mano de Kurogane viajo al vientre del otro, notándolo ligeramente abultado.

Sonrió separándose sólo un poco

-Te amo-

Y ya no había dudas.

:P

* Esto se refiere, según tengo entendido lo correcto sería ir al médico y decir "mi quiere tener hijo" y ya te darían vitaminas y así desde unos meses antes para evitar malformaciones. Como casi siempre en las historias la noticia de un hijo cae de golpe pues me pareció lindo que estos 2 si lo planearan, pero al final no les funciono como esperaban jajaja.

** Si no pongo desde cuando es porque Kurogane no tiene aún ese recuerdo jeje.

*** Este recuerdo está ubicado en el tiempo antes que el anterior como podrán darse cuenta, y es que los recuerdos de Kurogane-sama le llegan desordenadamente =)

**** es una parodia de la academia sin plan de ofender a nadie, la verdad nunca la he visto muy bien pero esa última k salió, me dejo un trauma y con una esperanza más grande de que yo también puedo ser cantante.

***** Sin ofender a fans de Justin ¿han visto ese video donde lo golpean con una botella?... ¿la versión de werevertumorro?... si ya lo vieron, ustedes muy bien, si no, se las recomiendo .com/watch?v=6eHTOhP5ekc

Lo siento por poner esto hasta ahora, si quieres seguir leyendo, me haría muy feliz, muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz, ahí estoy yo riendo sola leyendo reviews jaja

La verdad no se si duraré menos, igual o más con el siuiente, pero en definitiva terminaré esta historia =) ¡lo haré!


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos, sólo eso =D y por cierto que es la primera parte, la otra tendrá drama, lágrimas (ni tanto la verdad) y más amor!

Oh se me olvidaba, TRC no es mío.

* * *

Se sentía estúpido caminando a la escuela. Era como si las personas de la santa inquisición fueran felices y contentas al "centro de torturas" a recibir su castigo por "herejes". Así él, flojito y cooperando de camino a la escuela para recibir su castigo por "ignorante".

-¡Kurogane-senpai!- buscó a la persona que lo llamaba sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

-Shaoran- dijo con simpleza.

-buenos días, Kurogane-senpai- Le saludó el otro con educación mientras colocaba una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hmn- Fue toda su respuesta.

-¡Shaoran, Kurogane-senpai!- Esa en definitiva era Sakura. –Buenos días- dijo la chica poniéndose a la par de ellos.

-buenos días, Sakura- Le contestó el castaño mientras le tomaba la mano. Él omitió cualquier saludo, de nuevo.

Sakura y Shaoran eran pareja, el chico se le había declarado en el cumpleaños de la ojiverde. Aunque Kurogane no sabía mucho de esas cosas, y no le interesaba saber, le parecía que ellos realmente se querían. No podía imaginarlos con otras personas.

-Shaoran, papá dijo que tenías que ir a casa porque te prepararía un pastel, ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños- el chico tenía una sonrisa entre agradecida y crédula.

-Pero si aún faltan dos meses-

-Ya sé, pero a papá siempre le han emocionado los cumpleaños-

Al padre de Sakura siempre le agradó Shaoran, vaya suerte la del chico, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del hermano de la muchacha, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el sujeto? Era algo parecido a toalla…to…to… nunca lo recordaba.

Si él tuviera pareja…

¡Alto!

Él nunca tendría pareja, era una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo. Sin ofender a los presentes.

Observo a los novios como esperando ser regañado, pero recordó que sólo lo había pensado, así que regresó a lo suyo.

No quería ni necesitaba a una novia pegostle que lo atosigara todo el tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba Sakura no era una novia odiosa, era una buena chica. Seguramente porque era, y citaba, "La media naranja de Shaoran".

Estúpida Mokona con sus cursilerías. Hasta las andaba recreando en su mente.

Razones por las que nunca tendría una novia:

Razón #1

Las mujeres son odiosas.

Razón #2

Había mejores cosas en que pensar.

Razón #3

Se tenía demasiado auto-respeto como para andar de cursi por la vida.

Razón #4

El amor volvía idiota a la gente así que no gracias.

Razón #5

Realmente no creía en eso de "juntos por siempre"… Por siempre era mucho tiempo.

Razón #6

Simplemente no le traía ningún beneficio.

Razón #7

Jamás les daría la razón a la bruja y a Mokona sobre sus tonterías del Amor Eterno, tu otra mitad, tu medio plátano o lo que fuera.

Razón #8

Sencillamente eso no entraba en sus planes, no había espacio… una novia sólo estorbaría.

-Kuro-ponta- una mano estrellándose con su cabeza lo hizo por poco perder el equilibrio. El golpe en sí no había sido muy fuerte, pero distraído como iba todo se le multiplicaba.

-¡Estúpida no hagas eso!, maldición- dijo molesto sobándose el lugar afectado.

-¡Qué gruñón!- dijo la peliblanca sonriente. Kurogane le dedicó una mirada de odio. –Debiste haberme esperado Kuro-sama- regañó la chica.

-¡Estás loca!, llega tarde tú sola-

-¿Cuándo he llegado tarde?- cuestiono la ojiazul con un tono que delataba por completo que ella misma sabía la respuesta.

-¡Llevas llegando tarde desde que iniciaron las clases, tonta!- le gritó ya entrando a la escuela. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y luego giro el rostro.

-Hola Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan-

-Hola Mokona- contestaron. La úlcera de Kurogane creció 0.3mm.

-Esa estúpida, ¿qué se cree?- iba susurrando mientras llegaba a su salón y tomaba asiento en su lugar respectivo.

-buenos días, Kuro-wanko- el moreno gruño todavía más molesto. Tenía a Mokona en casa y a ese maldito rubio en la escuela.

-Cállate, imbécil- fue todo lo que dijo "cortésmente".

-¿Te paso algo malo?, pareces un gran perro gruñón- hablo el chico con tono divertido.

-¡No soy un perro!, con un demonio- ¿por qué ese tipo no podía simplemente hacer como que no existía?

No le dedico ni una mirada al ojiazul pero cuando escucho su risa fingida, no pudo evitar mirarlo completamente irritado.

-Deja de reírte estúpido… estúpido intento de mago- La sorprendida cara sonriente del ojiazul lo preocupo pues no tenía idea de con que estupidez saldría ahora

-Al menos soy un intento, ya voy subiendo de nivel- exclamo animado. Gruño más fuerte.

-¡Ya cállate!- gritó ya fuera de sí. ¿Qué parte de que no quería hablar con él no entendía? Había estado conteniéndose, pero ya no podía más. Se puso de pie tomando al otro del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse del asiento. En ningún momento Fye dejo su cara de diversión.

-Ichihara-kun, ¿Pero que está haciendo?-

¿Cuándo había llegado la profesora?

Flourite aparto la morena mano de su cuello con un hábil movimiento colocando una de las suyas en el hombro del pelinegro al tiempo que ponía una mirada melancólica completamente fingida.

-oh, profesora tiene que comprender a Kuropyon, ha tenido una mala mañana. Tomo leche mala y ahora tiene diarrea y le duele el estomago-

Kurogane estaba a punto de golpearlo, ya podía prácticamente sentir su puño en la cara del ojiazul. La palma de su mano se estrello contra su banca.

Por una milésima de segundo fue consciente del hecho de que llamarían a Yuuko si se metía en problemas. No tenía ganas de soportarla a ella también. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que un día de estos cometería homicidio… no estaba seguro de a quién mataría primero, a Mokona o el intento de mago.

-Kurote- lo llamaba Fye. El ojirrojo sólo caminaba tratando de ignorarlo. –Oye, Kurochin-

-¡Deja de molestar!- Exclamo dándole frente al rubio.

-¿Estas enojado por lo de esta mañana?- Gruño audiblemente. -Realmente eres como un perro gruñón- le dijeron con una sonrisa. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, la voz del otro lo interrumpió. –Mira- el de menor estatura alzo su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía una bolsa blanca. –Hice pastelitos, ¿Quieres probar?- con su mano libre saco un pequeño postre de chocolate. Le verdad tenía buen aspecto.

-No me gusta lo dulce- dijo ya más calmado. –Y aunque me gustaran- dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. –No aceptaría nada de ti- un toque en su hombro lo hizo voltear su cabeza hacia atrás sin procesar mucho tal acción. Lo único que vio fue la cara del ojiazul excesivamente cerca. – ¡Aaahh!- semi-grito, este acto fue aprovechado por el de piel blanca, quien le metió un buen pedazo del pastelillo.

Ichihara consideró seriamente el escupirlo, pero termino tragándolo.

-Verdad que estaba rico-

-No-

-¡Qué cruel eres!- dijo falsamente indignado. –Yo que me esforcé tanto en hacerlo para ti- parecía que realmente se estaba divirtiendo y estaba casi seguro que esa sonrisa que le estaba mostrando Fye era real.

Vio como el otro dirigía una de sus blancas manos a la bolsa derecha de su pantalón sacando una servilleta y comenzaba a limpiarle la boca.

-Tienes chocolate- ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Se sentía como… como…

- ¡Kuro-sama!- la voz de Mokona lo sacó de la reflexión en la que se encontraba. Fye detuvo sus acciones alejándose un poco.

Él comenzó a voltear a todos lados y localizó a la chica con la mirada, venía corriendo en su dirección. La verdad es que se dirigía a almorzar con ella, Sakura y Shaoran, pero se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

¡El rubio!

Regreso la mirada al curioso personaje a su lado, al parecer estaba entretenido viendo a Mokona. No podía permitir que esos dos se conocieran, sería su perdición. Estaba a punto de comenzar a alejarse de Flourite, pero ya era tarde, Mokona había llegado.

-Kuropin, te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde…?- la atención de la chica se vio atraída por Fye. -¿Quién es él?- cuestiono. El ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa a la chica. Mokona observo al rubio y luego a Kurogane, regreso su vista al rubio y de nuevo a Kurogane, lo hizo una cuantas veces más hasta que termino exclamando emocionada. – ¿¡No me digas que es tu pareja!

-¿¡QUÉ!- ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa conclusión? La risa de Fye reclamo su atención.

-Kuropuu y yo no…- Flourite no pudo continuar cuando la peliblanca ocupo su espacio personal.

-Eres realmente hermoso- dijo la muchacha. Si Fye se sentía avergonzado no lo demostró en absoluto. –Tú y Kurochu son la pareja perfecta… ¡vamos!- lo tomo del brazo guiándolo hasta un destino incierto para él.

-Mokona, ¿Qué demonios estas…?- trato de reclamar cuando Sakura y Shaoran sentados junta a un árbol, llenaron su campo de visión.

-¿Miren a quién me encontré?- dijo la ojiazul animosa.

-¡MOKONA!- trato el pelinegro de nueva cuenta.

-¿Kurogane-senpai?- los dos castaños estaban confundidos.

-¡Él es la novia de Kuro-pillín!- expuso con una alegría contagiable a cualquier otra persona que no fuera alguno de los presentes ahí.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó el ojirrojo.

-¿¡Eh!- ese fue Shaoran. La ojiverde solo tenía una cara de sorpresa total al igual que "la novia de Kurogane".

La peliblanca le quitó a Fye la bolsa blanca, empujándolo. Al no esperar tal acto, el pobre casi termina cayendo de no ser por Kurogane. El moreno al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca lo aparto sin ser muy brusco. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño, así que dirigió su atención a los destrozos verbales de Mokona.

-¡Mokona!-la reprendió nuevamente.

-La novia de Kuro-novio nos trajo pastelillos-

-¡Mocosa ya basta!- se acercó a Mokona arrebatándole la bolsa. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto, aunque pareciera increíble así era. –En primer lugar él es hombre, nunca podría ser la novia de alguien y en segundo él y yo no somos nada- en cada palabra se podía notar lo cabreado que estaba. Le entrego sus pastelillos al chico que había sido arrastrado a todo esto, el cual los tomo tremendamente serio.

-¡Que cruel!- exclamo para sorpresa de todos. –Yo que me esfuerzo tanto en ser una buena novia y tú me niegas Kurorete-

-¿¡Qué estas…!- estaba a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar al rubio pero un pedazo de pastel estrellándose contra su boca lo interrumpió. Un sonido gutural se le escapo. -¡VOY A MATARTE!- el ojiazul comenzó a correr con una tremenda cara de diversión total y Kurogane lo siguió.

-¡Kurogane-senpai tranquilícese!- Por un momento Shaoran creyó que si iba a matarlo.

Luego de que Ichihara se hubiera rendido y ahora tanto él como el ojiazul se encontraran sentados, comiendo los postres del rubio, al fin las cosas estaban siendo aclaradas.

-Realmente Kuro-sama y yo sólo somos compañeros de clase- dijo sonriente. Mokona lo apachurro contra su pecho.

-¡Pobrecito!- dijo melodramáticamente. –Tener que fingir que no eres su pareja, debe ser horrible para ti… eh… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- Fye solo rió suavemente.

-Soy Fye D. Flourite-

-Yo soy Mokona Ichihara y ellos son Shaoran-kun y Sakura-chan- los nombrados sonrieron.

-Mucho gusto Fye-senpai- dijo la castaña. El rubio les regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- ambos castaños se sonrojaron. Esa fue toda la respuesta que se necesitaba. –Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste Ichihara, ¿verdad?-

-Sip- contesto Mokona con su característica energía.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que Mokona es hermana de Kuroryon?- el moreno gruño.

-Algo así- contesto la chica con una sonrisa. La campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases hizo acto de presencia.

-Maldición y no pude comer nada- hablo Kurogane al fin.

-Pero si comiste de mis pastelitos- le dijo el que, según Mokona, era su pareja. Sólo atinó a verlo con odio, para ponerse de pie e ir de regreso a su salón con el estomago semi vació.

Después de ese incidente el día pasó con relativa tranquilidad.

-¡No vas a creer lo que pasó hoy!- exclamo Mokona al llegar a casa logrando que Yuuko le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué?- la mujer estaba recostada en un sillón realizando la difícil tarea de meter oxígeno y sacar dióxido de carbono. Kurogane estaba seguro de que la mujer estaba muy interesada en lo que Mokona tenía que contar. Al principio el pelinegro no tenía idea de lo que qué hablaría la ojiazul, pero la respuesta le llego inesperadamente paralizándolo abruptamente como si hubiera pisado una tachuela y se hubiera quedado quieto para no sentir más dolor.

-¡Kurogane tiene nov…!- y ahí fue cuando le tapo la boca. La bruja le dedico una picara mirada.

-Así que tienes novia, ¿eh?- maldijo el que su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡NO!- Mokona logro escaparse de su agarre.

-Lo que Kuro-sama dice es cierto, ¡Porque en realidad tiene novio!- ¡Jodida Mokona!

-¡Ya te dije que ese estúpido no es nada mío!-

-No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Kurogane, pero no te preocupes, mamá Yuuko lo entiende y está feliz de que hayas encontrado al "amor de tu vida"- soltó un grito de desesperación.

-¡Qué ese bastardo no es nada, NADA!, ¡Amor de mi vida y una MIERDA!-

-Se llama Fye y es her-mo-so, rubio de ojos azules, Kurogane no se anda con tonterías-

-Oh ya veo- Mokona y la pelinegra siguieron hablando como si el ojirrojo no acabara de explotar.

Un sonido gutural nació de su garganta, golpeo la pared y se largo a su habitación. Estaba muy exasperado, acomodo su futon, se recostó en él y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Regresaba de jugar en la casa de un amigo, atravesó la puerta mientras escuchaba su propia risa infantil.

-¡Mami, tengo hambre!- gritó. -¿Ya vamos a comer?- su madre no estaba en la cocina y su padre no estaba en la sala viendo televisión, esa fue la causa de que corriera a la habitación de sus padres, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sin más, recordó las veces que su progenitora le había dicho una y otra vez que tocara la puerta antes de entrar, eso siempre le pareció inútil, pero tratando de darle la razón por una vez, toco la puerta. – ¿Mami?, ¿Papi?- llamo, sin embrago no recibió respuesta. Lentamente empujo ese pedazo de madera que no le permitía ver el interior del cuarto. -¿Mami?...- preguntó nuevamente. -¿Pa…?- No pudo hablar más, las palabras ya no salieron de su boca, dejo de respirar, ya no era consciente de nada más que el hecho de ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres bañados en sangre. -¡Aaaahhh!- fue lo único que hizo después.

* * *

-Es hora de ir a la escuela- Mokona brincando encima de él, sacándole el aire, lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡Quítate!- La empujo sin cuidado, haciendo que la chica se cayera.

-¡Kurowanko malo!- Gruño levantándose para dirigirse al baño.

Esa mañana le pareció muy extraño el hecho de que Mokona estuviera muy animada por el nuevo día de jornada escolar.

-Vamos Kurochion, se nos hará tarde- apuraba energéticamente.

-Aun es temprano- se limitó a decir con molestia y pereza.

-¡Kuro-sama, nunca se es muy temprano para ir a la escuela!- comenzaba a preocuparse por Mokona, ¿se la habrían cambiado por un alienígena?

En el camino, como todas las mañanas se encontró con Shaoran y Sakura, aunque seguía siendo extraño el exceso de energía de la peliblanca.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas de la institución, la chica de ojos azules comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara algo.

-Kuro-chan, ahí va Fye- dijo apuntando al lugar donde efectivamente se encontraba el rubio caminando junto a un edificio con dirección, posiblemente, a su salón.

Kurogane al fin entendió el comportamiento de su compañera de casa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner una cara de asesino en serie arrestado.

-Tienes que llamarlo para que tengan un encuentro romántico al amanecer- fueron sus palabras exactas a pesar de ser ya casi las 8 de la mañana.

-¡Él no es mi pareja!- trató aunque sabía que era inútil.

-¿y eso qué?, no evita que puedan tener un encuentro al amanecer- dijo enjundiosa. El moreno observo a las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban. La castaña mostraba una sonrisa llena de ternura… ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa viéndolo así?, era como si le estuviera diciendo "Esta bien Kurogane-senpai, no tiene que fingir" hasta podía escuchar su vocecilla en la cabeza; aparto la vista irritado y se fijo en los gestos de Shaoran, el chico parecía pensativo y con una voz bastante seria comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Fye-senpai en serio es su pareja?-

-¡Que no maldita sea!- soltó bastante fuerte. El gritó de pánico de Mokona lo hizo girar en su dirección.

-Esa cosa casi le cae a Fye en la cabeza- dijo asustada. Kurogane coloco su vista en el ojiazul. El chico observaba el suelo frente a él en dónde había un montón de vidrios que momentos antes seguramente fue un recipiente de buen tamaño. No supo cuando comenzó a avanzar ni cuando tomo el brazo del rubio con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz demandante sin procesarlo realmente. Fye no contestó al instante.

-¡Lo siento!- ambos voltearon a observar a ese curioso sujeto que se encontraba asomándose por la ventana del segundo piso del edificio junto a ellos. Flourite regresó la vista al recipiente que yacía junto a él y luego poso su atención en el moreno colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estas preocupado por mí Kurowanko? – justo en ese momento Kurogane regresó en sí.

-¡No!- dijo alejando con algo de violencia el brazo que había estado sosteniendo y comenzó a ir a su salón.

¿Qué demonios hacia preguntándole si estaba bien?

-Fye-senpai ¿está bien?- no pudo evitar que la voz de Sakura llegara a sus oídos.

-Sí, si no hubiera sido porque me detuve a buscar a Kuropin cuando lo escuche, eso habría caído en mi cabeza-

-¡Escuchaste Kuromin!- le gritó Mokona. -¡Eres un héroe indirecto!- la risa de Fye fue lo último que tomo en cuenta antes de caminar más rápido.

La mañana paso sin más incidentes como rubios siendo casi asesinados por recipientes de vidrio, hasta que llego el almuerzo.

-Kurotan- le dio un rápido vistazo mientras guardaba sus cosas para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería. Tenía demasiada hambre hasta para discutir, por lo que tomo la decisión de ignorarlo. –¡Espera!, hice un bento para ti- la comida fue puesta prácticamente en su cara por lo que ya no pudo seguir con su plan, en lugar de la palabra "hambre" que había reinado hasta ahora en su mente, ahora sólo podía pensar en esas salchichas en forma de pulpo y las bolas de arroz con caras sonrientes. –Ves Kuro-pippi tu comida te sonríe- dejo escapar el rubio.

¿Pero qué se creía ese tipo?, ¿Pensaba que él era un niño?

Estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta cuando Mokona apareció en el salón.

-¡Vamos a comer!- exclamo a todo lo que su vocecilla daba. Al darse cuenta del bento que Fye sostenía entre sus manos, soltó un chillido de emoción. -¡Qué lindo!, ¿Es tuyo Fye?- preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-En realidad es de Kuromin- hablo sonriendo. La peliblanca abrazo al ojiazul teniendo cuidado de no tirarle la comida.

-¡Eres una novia tan buena!- el maldito mago callejero esta vez no negó que fueran pareja, simplemente dejo escapar una risilla.

-Es para que no pase lo de ayer que no comió nada, además también es como agradecimiento por evitar que mi cabeza se rompiera contra la cosa esa de vidrio-

-Cierto- dijo la ojiazul separándose al fin del chico poniendo una cara un poco seria que no duro mucho. –Bueno, ¡vayamos ya a comer!- tomo una de las manos de Fye y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia donde estaba la parejita de castaños.

Kurogane solo pudo pensar en el hecho de que nuevamente pasaría todo el tiempo en la escuela con ese sujeto y nada podría hacer para impedirlo. En definitiva asesinaría a Mokona primero.

Una vez sentado en el fresco pasto no podía dejar de ver ese curioso almuerzo.

-¡Wow!, Kurogane-senpai, su bento se ve rico, ¿Usted lo hizo?... No, no creo, es demasiado elaborado para que usted lo hiciera- Ese mocoso se estaba ganando un buen golpe. –Acaso fue Mokona, Yuuko-san… bueno, aunque lo dudo-

Sí, nunca había visto a esa bruja pisar la cocina más que para buscar sake y Mokona la última vez, casi quemo la casa entera y las de alrededores.

-La hizo Fye, ¿no es lindo?- Esa Mokona siempre metiéndose donde nadie la llamaba.

-Fye-senpai, se ve que es muy bueno cocinando- dijo Sakura sin apartar la vista de la comida.

-¡Ah!- el rubio pareció recordar algo. De una bolsa que Kurogane no había notado que traía, saco un recipiente con tapadera, la cual le quito mostrando su contenido. Tres bolas de arroz les hicieron frente.

-¡WAAA!- después de soltar ese grito Mokona tomo una de ellas. – ¡Es igualita a mí!- dijo admirándola entre sus manos.

-¡Shaoran que lindo!- exclamo Sakura feliz observando la bolita de arroz idéntica al chico. El castaño simplemente pudo sonrojarse.

Kurogane tuvo que admitir en su mente, jamás con palabras, que le habían quedado muy bien.

-oh, es tan triste comerme pero…- la peliblanca le dio una mordida. – ¡Mokona es deliciosa!- soltó dando otra mordida.

-Realmente está muy rico- Sakura había comenzado a comer a su gemela en versión bola de arroz.

-Sí- aporto Shaoran. El rubio simplemente sonrió complacido girando su vista hacia el pelinegro logrando atraparlo justo en el momento que se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

¡Maldición!, estaba bueno.

-¿Te gusta Kurorin?-

-¿Cómo que "Kurorin"?- No es como que Kurogane haya evitado decirle a Fye que pensaba que su comida era buena, claro que no. Mokona reía muy divertida.

-¡Kurorin!- y de nuevo, el pelinegro demostró su habilidad para imitar sonidos de animales a punto de atacar.

-Kurobun, este eres tú- el bento de Fye contenía una bola de arroz idéntica al ojirrojo. Ceño fruncido, ojos asesinos, cara de irritación total. –Te comeré Kuromyuu- No entendió la razón, pero ese tono usado por el otro le pareció bastante insinuante y agregando esa mirada… eso logro alterar sus nervios.

A partir de ese día, se convirtió en una costumbre el hecho de que Mokona se apareciera en el salón de los mayores llevándoselos al encuentro con la parejita. No había día que Fye no preparara bentos para el ojirrojo, el cual se los comía sin decir nada, ni dejar alguna migaja. Igualmente el rubio siempre llevaba algo para Mokona, Sakura y Shaoran, a veces eran postres otros algún bento que los tres pudieran compartir, pero nunca los dejaba sin nada.

-¿Dónde está Fye?- preguntó Mokona al no ver al ojiazul en su lugar.

-Se fue ayudando al profesor a llevar el material a la sala de maestros-

-Kuromu, no puedes dejar a tu novia solo- riño.

-¿¡Qué ese tipo no es nada mío! ¡Maldición!-

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo- Mokona lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo con rapidez por los pasillos de la escuela hacía la sala de maestros. Justo cuando doblaron por un pasillo, la chica se detuvo comenzando a empujarlo para regresar y esconderse tras la pared.

-¿¡Pero qué te…!- empezó a exclamar a los cuatro vientos, pero la peliblanca lo callo.

-Shhh, es Fye y esta con un tipo...- asomo su cabeza por la esquina de la pared, cuidando de no ser descubierta. Posteriormente, regreso su vista a Kurogane. –Tal vez te este engañando Kuro-chan- le dijo con ojos acuosos, sobreactuando.

-¡Qué él no…!- pero lo callaron nuevamente, esta vez una mano se estampo en su boca.

-Nos descubrirán, trata de escuchar lo que dicen- sólo quería ir y tener un tranquilo almuerzo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarse de ahí e ir a comprar algo para comer, no necesitaba el bento del rubio para vivir, pero la milésima de segundo que puso atención al ojiazul y a su acompañante, pudo apreciar como el tipo acariciaba suavemente uno de los brazos del de piel blanca mientras este no tenía ni rastro de sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo, nos divertimos esta noche?- la mano que había estado a nivel del brazo comenzó a descender hasta casi tocar la retaguardia del otro, quien lo detuvo.

-No, gracias- dijo simplemente.

-Oh, vamos- un apretón en el trasero de Fye, fue lo que Kurogane observo.

¡Iba a Matar a ese tipo!

Pero Fye, dándole una patada al sujeto en sus partes nobles, hizo que simplemente se quedará parado ahí con cara de idiota.

-Vuelves a acercarte a mí y te castro… ¡Adiós!- eso último lo dijo enérgica y alegremente para después continuar su camino hacia la sala de maestros.

-Cielos, Kuropuu, tú novia es increíble- dijo al tiempo que ninguno podía apartar la vista del muchacho que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Con la mente más fresca se pregunto, ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerle algo a ese tipo si el rubio ni siquiera le agradaba?

...

-Parecemos una familia-

-¿Eh?- deja escapar el sonriente chico.

-¿Ah?- no pudo evitar soltar con molestia el Ichihara.

-Sí- continúo al obtener la atención de todos. –Fye-mami, siempre preocupado de que sus hijos se alimenten bien, tiene unos dotes culinarios sorprendentes- el recién nombrado "madre" estaba bastante sonriente. –También preocupado por su amado esposo Kuro-papi, un completo gruñón, aunque todos saben que ama a su esposa- oh sí, el momento estaba cerca, ya pronto la asesinaría. Ya podía acariciar la sensación de sus manos en el cuello de esa loca. –Yo, la adorable hija menor, Mokona y sus queridísimos mellizos Shaoran-kun y Sakura-chan, somos una familia muy feliz, sí, sí-

-¿A quién estas llamando Kuro-papi? Y ser esposo de este fenómeno, ¿¡Qué mierda se te pasa por la cabeza ahora!-

-Pero en este momento estamos pasando por una crisis familiar- completamente ignorado.

-No le grites a nuestra hija Kuro-papi- no era precisamente la atención de él la que quería.

-¡No le sigas el juego!- le gritó iracundo.

-Hemos descubierto que…- contestó la chica como si los otros realmente nunca hubieran hablado. –Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun… están enamorados o lo que es igual, ¡Son unos hermanos incestuosos!- Kurogane se quedo paralizado en su sitio. Fye dejo su sonrisa, Shaoran se debatía en que expresión poner y Sakura tenía la vista en el suelo.

¿¡Pero que le pasaba a esa idiota por la cabeza!

-Shaoran- susurro. –Nosotros… incesto- dijo sin mucho sentido aparentemente triste.

-Sa-sakura…- el chico no sabía que decir realmente. Flourite se puso de pie, yendo a sentarse entre los novios. Se quedo un momento en silencio y luego los atrajo, a cada unos con un brazo.

-Mami, no está molesto, mami solo desea que sean felices- dijo al tiempo que Mokona se lanzaba a abrazarlos también.

-¡Fye-mami!- dijo con fingida tristeza.

-Sí, mami también desea que Moko-chan sea feliz-

-¡Fye-mami!- reiteró. Sakura regresaba el abrazo divertida y Shaoran se veía nervioso y perdido.

¿Pero con qué clase de locos se juntaba él?

…

Sábado por la tarde, después de su trabajo como acomodador de cajas en una bodega, había quedado con los 3 chiquillos de ir a comer tacos. Era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué sólo tenía amigos menores a él. Gruño y siguió caminando.

Claro que esos mocosos habían invitado a Fye, pero ese tipo simplemente dijo que no podía, por más que le preguntaron el por qué, él simplemente respondió que estaba ocupado.

Llego al curioso establecimiento, entrando sin contratiempos.

-buenas tardes, nos alegra que haya preferido nuestro restaurante sobre otros, lamentablemente no tenemos mesas disponibles. Le daremos una orden de tacos completamente gratis para que nos disculpe por las molestias- soltó su monologo una atractiva chica morena.

-En realidad me están esperando- contesto secamente.

-Oh, ya veo, disculpe las molestias- la mujer estaba a punto de irse cuando Kurogane volvió a hablar.

-¿Aún tendré una orden de tacos gratis?- la morena simplemente sonrió y prosiguió con su camino.

"Era obvio, malditos chupa dinero"

-Kurogane-senpai- la mano alzada de Shaoran le mostro el lugar al que debía dirigirse. Se sentó observando a las tres personas presentes sin sus uniformes eternos. Siempre era bueno cambiar de ambiente. –No hemos ordenado, lo estábamos esperando-

-Hmn- soltó sin más, tomando el menú de la mesa.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó una voz masculina, servicial y enérgicamente. Todos levantaron la mirada del menú al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fye-senpai!- exclamó Shaoran.

-No tenía idea de que trabajaba aquí- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¡Pobre Fye-mami!, tener que trabajar aquí para sacar adelante a tu familia y a tu esposo adicto a la bebida, Kuro-papi- Mokona versión guionista de telenovelas activado.

En otro momento Kurogane habría gritado algo como "¿¡Quién es esposo de quién! Y ¿¡A quién estas llamando borracho! Pero en estos momentos estaba tan concentrado observando la ropa de Fye y es que ese delantal rojo con ese enorme chihuahua estampado y esa gorra igualmente roja con un peluche del la misma raza de perro pegado, dejaría a cualquiera sin escuchar nada más.

-Me agrada el uniforme de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y aunque Fye no dejo en ningún momento su sonrisa, supo que estaba molesto. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

-Es que yo hago que se vea increíble- dijo acercando su cara en exceso a la del pelinegro.

Un hombre con barba que portaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa roja con corbata café y un gafete de color amarillo pollito y letras negras que decían "gerente", paso por detrás de Fye susurrando.

-Ponte a trabajar Flourite- y se alejo como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar?- pregunto de nueva cuenta luego de ponerse derecho y colocar una sonrisa que, si hubiera un premio para el mejor mesero del mundo, en definitiva le ayudaría a ganar.

…

-Fye-senpai, no sabía que trabajabas ahí, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo el otro día?- preguntó Sakura bastante intrigada esa mañana de lunes.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, sus caras fueron bastante graciosas- contesto mientras llevaba un poco de comida a su boca.

-¿Por qué estás trabajando, Fye?- Mokona no podía mantenerse callada mucho tiempo. El rubio solamente sonrió.

-Estás juntando para la universidad, te vas a comprar algo lindo, le vas a comprar a Kurogane algo lindo, juntas dinero para el regalo de tu queridísimo hijo Shaoran…- el rubio no dijo nada.

-¿Su familia tiene problemas económicos?- preguntó Shaoran con un tono que no te dejaba ni siquiera considerar la idea de que era sólo para saber el chisme completo, sino simple preocupación.

-Digamos que es una combinación de todo- comentó sin decir nada más.

Aunque el rubio no dejo de sonreír, Kurogane supo que le habían echado sal a la llaga.

-¿Una combinación?...- Mokona seguiría preguntando hasta saciar su curiosidad por completo.

-Ya, déjalo- dijo sin agregar más palabras. Sintió las miradas de todos clavándose en él. Fye dejo su sonrisa por unos momentos para luego recuperarla más intensamente.

-Kurogane-chan está preocupado por su "esposa"- Mokona remarco la última palabra picando al pelinegro.

-¡Cállate!- dijo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!, ahora tenemos violencia intrafamiliar- Ya faltaba poco para terminar con la vida de Mokona.

…

La escuela estaba adornada en su totalidad por globos de distintos colores y alegres guirnaldas, ese día se celebraría el aniversario de la fundación de la escuela. Las clases normales estaban suspendidas y en cambio, primeramente, los clubes harían demostraciones para que luego los alumnos atendieran los distintos puestos y realizaran las diferentes actividades que habían preparado por salón. Los padres habían sido invitados.

El grupo de Sakura y Shaoran estaría a cargo de una cafetería. El de Fye y Kurogane de una casa embrujada. Mokona no les quiso decir que harían en su salón.

_Es sorpresa._

Fue todo lo que consiguieron de ella.

-Sakura-chan, te ves muy bien con esa ropa- la voz de Fye atrajo la atención del pelinegro. Observo el vestido negro y el delantal blanco sobre este que portaba Sakura. Sí, se veía bien. Shaoran se encontraba de pie a su lado con la ropa que lo catalogaba como pertenecedor al club de kendo. Luego se concentro en el rubio disfrazado de vampiro.

-Usted también se ve muy bien, Fye-senpai-

-Gracias, aunque hubiera preferido disfrazarme de un mago… aunque los magos no dan miedo- siempre sonriendo. Era extraño que Mokona no…

-¡Kuro-papi, Fye-mami, Shaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!- olvídenlo ahí venía. – ¡Mokona ha llegado!- dijo felizmente.

-Hola Mokona- saludo Sakura. -¿De qué estas vestida?- la peliblanca llevaba una enorme bata negra sobre su uniforme.

-Lo sabrán después- dijo misteriosa. –Ahora hay que darle ánimos a Kurochin- el nombrado la miro seriamente.

-Yo no necesito de sus ánimos- contesto.

-No seas tímido Kurowankoro- El ahora vampiro le sonreía mientras decía esto. El pelinegro bufó maldiciendo el momento en el que se le escapo lo de las competencias que habría en su club funcionando como demostraciones.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos mocoso-

-Sí, Kurogane-senpai- le contesto el chico.

Cuando las competencias comenzaron Kurogane puso toda su atención en la pelea y era un alivio que el profesor encargado del club callara a sus porristas personales.

Se concentro en sus movimientos, su respiración, el latir de su corazón, sintió el nerviosismo de su contrincante y sonrió con seguridad, desapareciendo esta al instante dando así el golpe que lo catalogó como ganador.

-Eso fue asombroso Kuro-sama- le dijo Fye cuando se acercó, no contesto nada antes esas palabras.

-Kurogane siempre ha sido un genio en el kendo- hablo Mokona orgullosa del moreno.

- Es el turno de Shaoran- exclamo Sakura completamente emocionada. Después de un rato observando al chico, Fye volvió a hablar pero esta vez en voz baja.

-Shaoran-kun también es asombroso-

-Sí- contestó la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Kurogane estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que el mocoso había mejorado mucho desde que se unió al club.

Shaoran termino siendo el ganador.

-Eres muy bueno Shaoran-kun- le dijo Mokona cuando el chico se acerco.

-Gracias- dijo haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

Comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse cada uno a su salón. El club de kendo era de los últimos en presentarse por lo que el momento de trabajar con sus compañeros de grupo llegaría pronto.

-Nos vemos más tarde- la peliblanca fue la primera en alejarse.

-Nos vemos Kurogane-senpai, Fye-senpai- Shaoran se inclino ligeramente al igual que su novia, la cual cuando se empezaron a alejar les dijo "adiós" con su mano libre, pues la otra estaba enlazada con la del castaño.

En ese momento se quedó completamente solo con el rubio. Se sintió molesto.

-Creo que deberíamos caminar más rápido, aún tienes que ponerte tu disfraz de Frankenstein- dijo el ojiazul agregando una risilla.

-Hmn- contesto apretando el paso.

-Kuro-sama- decidió ignorarlo. –Kuromu, Kurowankoro, Kuropyon, Kuromin, Kuropin, Kurorin- justo ahí se harto.

-¿¡Qué quieres!- ese tipo siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Hola!- fue todo lo que obtuvo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el rubio le había ganado a Mokona, lo mataría primero.

Toda la ira que estaba dirigiendo a su compañero fue desviada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido que hacían unos globos reventándose. Cuando iba a continuar con lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido, ya no encontró al rubio. Lentamente bajo la vista encontrándolo de cuclillas, abrazándose a él mismo y temblando ligeramente.

-¿Mago callejero?- ¿ese tipo le tenía miedo a unos globos?, una risa burlesca proveniente de él se escucho, pero el otro ni siquiera se movió. Esto estaba raro. –Oye- no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!

Espero no tardar mucho con el otro n_n... No soy una loca mexicana amante de lo tacos pero k vayan a comerlos es... divertido, además quería ver a Fye con un chihuahua jajaja ah y... no me gustan mucho esos perros 0_0... oh, emm... en la historia están mas o menos en el mes de mayo =D Espero que lo disfrutaran!


	6. Chapter 6

Volví :D

TRC no me pertenece... es de una agradables chicas que... ya me callo mejor.

la parte 2/2 que yo creí terminó siendo 2/3 por lo que habrá tercera parte de los recuerdos de Kuropyon :D

* * *

Las acciones del ojiazul le inspiraban a actuar tanto como actuaría al ver a una persona matando moscas en la calle, obviamente la inspiración era nula.

Le venía valiendo un cacahuate si ese idiota no les quería decir más que su nombre, ¡Oh sí!, ni siquiera sabía la edad de ese tipo.

La última vez que Mokona le preguntó, Fye contestó: "Eso no se le pregunta a las mamis", y allí acabo todo.

Tenían conocimiento del trabajo del rubio por mera casualidad; familia, el lugar donde vivía, color favorito, música, libro, programa, cosas relevantes e irrelevantes, ¡Nada!, simple y sencillamente nada.

Y a pesar de todo lo anterior ahí estaba, apunto de hincarse junto al rubio con un curioso sentimiento creciendo en su interior, cualquier otra persona diría que era "preocupación", pero Kurogane lo negaría, definitivamente no era eso, tal vez solo era cansancio por la demostración de antes.

Pero cualquier oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes se vio truncada cuando el ojiazul se levanto con rapidez, dando una inspiración profunda, ojos cerrados incluidos y después le dedico una sonrisa vacía.

-Siempre es bueno tratar de hacerte amigo del suelo- la frescura y tranquilidad con la que lo dijo le hizo confirmar algo que ya sabía, ese sujeto mentía sin remordimientos, sin importarle si las excusas eran estúpidas y sin sentido.

No agrego nada.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- observo como los pies de Fye comenzaban a avanzar. Un pie frente al otro, lo imitó.

Por unos segundos consideró hacerlo que lo mirara a la cara con brusquedad, exigirle que dejara de mentir y que le dijera que mierda había pasado recién, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ese tipejo ni siquiera le agradaba, no era nada suyo, no le interesaba lo que pasaba por su falsa mente, le daba igual todo en la vida de esa patética persona. Fue por eso que simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

…

Su grupo había decidido hacer turnos para tener tiempo de disfrutar las atracciones puestas por otros.

Por curiosidades de la vida termino tocándole en el mismo turno que el rubio, gracias al cielo en lugares lo suficientemente separados.

Esto era tan aburrido. Mantenerse recostado en una mesa y levantarse al momento de escuchar pasos, las mujeres gritaban histéricamente y después corrían como chivas huyendo del matadero. Le gustaría decir que la masculinidad en sus compañeros era de admirar, pero era deprimente y patética la forma en que huían.

Llevaba cinco minutos tirado ahí sintiendo como morían sus células, cuando escucho la conversación de sus dos compañeros.

-Oye- susurro el Jason, aunque con ese disfraz, era una ofensa para el de la película llamar a ese tipo así.

-¿Qué?- le contesto Freddy Krueger.

-¿Ya escuchaste lo de Kurogane y el rubio?-

-No- se le notaba el interés por escuchar el chisme.

-Todo el mundo está diciendo que son pareja-

-Seguro sólo es un rumor- contesto creyendo en sus palabras.

-¡Yo que sé!, pero lo que sí es que últimamente se han vuelto muy unidos, el rubio le hace el almuerzo, lo comen juntos, a mí me parecen muy acaramelados- Jason soltó una risa socarrona que inmediatamente fue acompañada por Freddy.

-Además de que el rubio, ya sabes- Krueger le miro dándole a entender que no entendía. –Sí, ya sabes- algo en el otro hizo "click". (1)

-Oh, ya- dejo salir una risa estúpida a la cual se le unió la de Jason.

Mientras las risas no dejaban de escapárseles, ambos voltearon por reflejo al sentirse observados y lo que encontraron fue lo más aterrador que pudieron haber visto.

Era como una combinación de Frankenstein y un zombie chupa cerebros, rabioso.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- gritaron lo más que sus pobres cuerdas vocales les permitieron, para luego salir corriendo al sentir la inminente amenaza a sus vidas.

¡Con un demonio!, ese rubio no era nadie, no significaba nada para él como para que la gente anduviera por ahí diciendo que eran pareja.

Ya sabía que haría de su vida, ¡Se convertiría en asesino profesional! y acabaría con todos los idiotas que insinuaron siquiera que ellos eran algo más que compañeros, desafortunados, de escuela.

Todo era culpa de Mokona por decir a todo pulmón que el ojiazul era su pareja. Todo era culpa del imbécil con complejo de mago por hacerle un almuerzo.

¡Todo era culpa de ese idiota por existir!

Camino con pasos violentos hacía donde sabía se encontraba el origen del crecimiento descontrolado de su ulcera.

-¡Tú!- dijo siniestramente al tiempo que jalaba al otro del cuello.

-¡Kurowanwan!- lo escucho llamarlo alegremente, sus compañeros se veían aterrados y temblorosos, pero eso no afectaba al ojiazul que se veía increíblemente radiante.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- exclamo amenazantemente.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza simpáticamente, la sonrisa no había desaparecido, se veía realmente tierno, pero ese pensamiento no venía del cerebro de Kurogane, claro que no.

-¡Es tu culpa que todo el mundo piense que somos pareja!- Gritó. Se podía asegurar que con semejante escándalo, todos los presentes y posiblemente los grupos colindantes lo habían escuchado.

El pelinegro estaba demasiado enojado como para procesarlo en ese momento, pero en posteriores momentos de paz y tranquilidad, cuando recapitulara justo este acontecimiento, juraría que podía ver a un Fye sonrojado.

-Y eso…- la voz susurrante del otro le pareció muy extraña, además de esos ojos azules con los que no se podía conectar pues curiosamente el dueño decidió conectarlos con el suelo. – ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Kurogane no tenía una respuesta, pues no esperaba que le contestara con aquella pregunta.

Suavemente el otro se apartó y él no hizo mucho para impedirlo. La sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul, regreso, pero su cerebro seguía fuera de servicio.

-Nuestro turno termino Kurowankoro, ¿por qué no vamos con Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun a visitar su cafetería?, después iremos a ver a Moko-chan- comenzaron a jalarlo del brazo, no opuso resistencia.

…

Era bastante cómico observar a un simpático vampiro rubio comiéndose un pastel de chocolate con cierta elegancia y a su lado encontrarse con un Frankenstein muy bien caracterizado tomando té en una encantadora tacita con florecillas grabadas.

Nada como esa escena para quitarte los traumas que pudieras tener a causa de vampiros y Frankenstein.

Algunos simplemente no podían aguantar la risa, otros tenían un poco de decencia y esperaban a salir de aquel café con existencia de solo un día, algunos niños que pasaban por ahí los miraban con extremo interés.

-Mira mami, un zombie- Kurogane fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar a la mocosa.

-No, cielo, es Frankenstein tomando té- y entonces la señora comenzó a reír. Tal parecía que en ese momento se dio cuenta de la ridícula situación. –Y además está con su amigo el vampiro- más risas.

El pelinegro ya harto de las carcajaditas y cuchicheos se puso de pie completamente molesto, saco el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que consumió y se dispuso a largarse del lugar, había tenido más que suficiente.

-Kurogane-senpai, ¿ya se va?- Shaoran se veía bien con ese uniforme de trabajador de cafetería, pero lo que más ayudaba a calmar sus nervios era sin duda el hecho de que el chico no tuviera ni rastro de quererse burlar de él.

-Voy a cambiarme-

-Pero si se ve muy bien- Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

-Verdad que sí- Flourite se metió en la conversación. Se sintió más irritado todavía, no quería estar cerca del otro. Sin poner mucha atención al como Sakura le contestaba al rubio afirmativamente o como Shaoran tomaba suavemente la mano de "su chica" mientras sonreía con amabilidad al observar a "madre e hija", termino de salir de la cafetería. –¡Ah!- escucho un insignificante gritito de la voz de su tortura personal. -¡Esperame Kuromi!- incremento la velocidad de sus pasos. -¡Espera!- lo llamaron nuevamente. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de las personas a su alrededor.

Él, Kurogane Ichihara, era solitario y temido por muchos, nunca fue el centro de atención por ridiculeces, siempre por ganar en una pelea, intimidar a brabucones, ser el nuevo capitán del club… y cosas parecidas. Solo consideraba a amigos a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo… bueno, de acuerdo, también a Mokona, no tenía novia y no quería una, mucho menos quería a un rubio con deficit de atención detrás suyo que provocaba que él se convirtiera en el centro de atención indirectamente, por los metiches subnormales de sus compañeros o directamente por su simple existencia como justo en ese momento. No deseaba volver a escuchar estupidos rumores como los de ese día. Ni siquiera soportaba al sujeto, era tan irritante. Simplemente ya no lo quería cerca.

En su carrera tratando de hacer oídos sordos al insistente llamado del ojiazul, no pudo evitar cometer el error de un corredor novato, volteo a mirar a su perseguidor una milesima de segundo, no fue tiempo suficiente ni para procesar los gestos o actitud de Fye, pero si lo fue para que terminara chocando con alguien.

Miro de inmediato a su freno humano, reconociendola.

-¡Bruja!- exclamó.

-¡Kurogane!- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó aún más irritado que antes. Era lo único que le faltaba, sumarle la presencia de su "lo que fuera" adoptiva a la ecuación.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, pues…-

-¡Kuromin!, ¿Estás bien?- el ojiazul al fin le dio alcance mirandolo realmente preocupado. –Te vi que chocaste con alguien y…- su perorata se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuuko.

-Hola- saludo la mujer.

-Hola- contesto a duras penas.

-A ti nunca te había visto, así que supongo debes ser Fye-kun, ¡la nueva novia de Kurogane!- aunque la mujer comenzó hablando con tranquilidad termino exclamando lo último con moderada euforia.

-¿¡Te volviste loca!?- Gritó muy, muy molesto. El ojiazul parecía que sinceramente no tenía idea de que decir por lo que simplemente sonrió ligeramente incomodo. –¡Ya te dije que él no es nada mío!-

-¡Fujitaka-kun, Ieran-san por aquí!- llamo la mujer mientras alzaba la mano ignorando así al pelinegro, él cual estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la pared más cercana para así mitigar su rabia.

-Yuuko-san- saludó el hombre al darle alcance, haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras una amable sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. La otra mujer simplemente hizo una reverencia sin agregar nada más. –Kurogane-kun, cuanto tiempo sin verte, gracias por siempre cuidar de mi hija- nuevamente el castaño inclino su cabeza, el ojirrojo al no tener idea de que hacer realmente, se limitó a imitar al de lentes.

-Igualmente, gracias por cuidar de Shaoran- dijo la pelinegra madre del chico. Se inclino también hacia ella tratando de corresponder la acción de la mujer. Se sentía un tanto nervioso con esta situación.

-Yo no he hecho nada- el hombre le sonrió con tanta amabilidad, demasiada para poder ser soportada.

Escucho una risilla discreta, inmediatamente observo al intento de mago, ese tipejo se estaba burlando de él. Trato de matarlo con la mirada, si tan solo eso funcionara.

-Miren, él es Fye-kun- dijo Yuuko atrayendo la atención de los presentes, para luego dirigir la mirada al rubio.

-Oh, así que tú eres Fye-kun, es un placer, yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti-

-Li Ieran, madre de Shaoran, él menciono que cocinas muy bien-

-Yo soy Fye D. Flourite- termino su presentación con una leve y respetuosa inclinación.

-Gracias por cuidar de nuestros hijos- dijo el hombre emanando calidez con sus palabras. La pelinegra asintió mientras sonreía suavemente.

-Yo…- el ojiazul parecía no tener idea de cómo actuar. Kurogane imagino que nunca había estado en una siuación así o parecida siquiera.

-¡Y seguramente no sabían que él y Kurogane son pareja!- dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el hombre con interés.

-No, ya te dije que eso no es cierto- contesto el pelinegro de inmediato. Yuuko sonrió con picardía.

-Sabes te ves adorable cuando tratas de mentir y con ese disfraz te ves aún más- soltó un gruñido de exasperación para luego comenzar a alejarse. -¿A dónde vas?...- no espero mucho tiempo por una respuesta. –Bueno, yo hablaré con mi yerno- en ese momento regreso en sus pasos tomando al rubio por el brazo con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar a los baños de la escuela.

Ni loco lo dejaba con la desquiciada esa, estaba mas deschavetada que Mokona y eso ya era decir mucho.

…

-Esa bruja metiche, diciendo todas esas estupideses, ¡Cómo si fuera posible que él y yo!… ¡obviamente es imposible!- murmuraba mientras se quitaba aquel disfraz, lanzandolo al suelo, para tratar de liberar su frustración con esa acción, trataba de omitir esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que tuviera cuidado con la maldita ropa pues era rentada y si la arruinaba tendría que pagarla, pero ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Que se jodieran!

-Kuromin-

-¿¡Qué!?- respondió iracundo.

-Nada- le dijo el otro mientras sonreía. Kurogane bufó con frustración, quería matarlo, maldita sea la hora que se topo con ese sujeto, ¿por qué tenían que haber estado en el mismo grupo?

Se observo en el espejo de los baños pudiendo apreciar el maquillaje que sus compañeras le habían colocado unas horas antes, ¿y ahora cómo mierda se lo quitaba?

-Kuroponta- trato de aparentar que estaba muy ocupado observando su reflejo como para hacerle caso a él. –Kurobun- no le contestaría, esta vez no caería. –Kuromyuu- definitivamente no. –¡Mr. Sunshine!- (2)su recipiente de paciencia se derramo al escuchar ese canturreo escandaloso.

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?- gritó al tiempo que dejaba en paz su reflejo y le hacía frente al otro. Sinceramente nunca espero esas suaves caricias en su rostro, toda su molestia desaparecio, ni siquiera le irrito la cercanía del rubio, no pudo más que perderse en el rostro del otro, esos ojos azules que le regresaban la mirada y tenían un extraño brillo que nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo en observar, su blanca piel que parecía ser terriblemente suave al tacto, su cabello rubio que caía suavemente sobre su frente y parecía brillar con los, apenas visibles, rayos del sol que se colaban por la alta ventana, su discreta nariz convinando con todo lo demás y esos labios que le mostraban una sonrisa que, aunque él siempre se quejaba de que era falsa, en ese momento era completa y hermosamente (NdA: ¡Cursi!) real.

-Termine- lentamente el rubio se alejo, pero él seguía muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Eh?- semi-reaccionó. ¿Terminó qué?

Fye apuntó el espejo por lo que simplemente volteo su cabeza encontrandose con su rostro sin toda esa porquería de antes. Se acercó aún más no pudiendo creer que ya no tuviera nada.

-Eh…- ¿debía dar las gracias?

-¿Por qué no regresamos?- fue todo lo que Flourite dijo y salió del lugar.

…

-¡Kuro-papi, Fye-mami!- el escandaloso llamado de Mokona hizo que no sólo ellos voltearan. Cuando la chica les dio alcance, comenzó a hablar con prisa y un tinte de reproche en la voz. -¿Por qué no han ido a verme?- el rubio tomo aire para contestar pero Kurogane no le dio oportunidad de lograr la acción.

-La bruja esta aquí- dijo el pelinegro con una voz impregnada de seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Yuuko?, ¿Dónde esta?-

-En la cafetería del grupo de los mocosos, supongo-

-¡Yuuko!- exclamo feliz mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Él se quedó de pie, sin moverse, observando a esa loca chica con la que convivía día a día.

-Eres malo Kurobun, le dijiste eso a Mokona para huir de tu responsabilidad-

-Callate- contesto molesto como siempre, luego siguió caminando aunque poniendo atención para escuchar la posible respuesta del ojiazul, esta no fue más que una risilla lejana.

…

-¡Quiero que todos vayan a ver la atracción de mi grupo!- Fujitaka, Ieran y Yuuko se encontraban compartiendo una de las rústicas mesitas del lugar; cada uno con una taza cuyo contenido bien podría ser té o café, además de ser dueños de una rebanada de pastel que era sencillo asegurar era deliciosa sólo por la vista.

La peliblanca se encontraba con las manos recargadas en la mesita, quedando, de esta manera, su espalda un tanto encorvada. En su rostro se apreciaba una energica y entusiasta sonrisa; a sus lados estaban Shaoran y Sakura, ambos sonriendo.

-Será divertido- hablo Yuuko con un suave tono de voz.

-Pero es que nosotros…- intentó hablar Sakura, pero guardo silencio al escuchar hablar a una de sus compañeras.

-¿Por qué no van a divertirse?, ustedes han trabajado mucho con lo de la cafetería, tienen derecho a un descanso, ¡Yo me haré cargo!- Dijo la chica con amabilidad y positivismo.

-Tengo que ver eso, con lo torpe que eres, esto no va a resultar bien-

-¡Ah!, ¡Fujimoto-san que cruel!- reclamó energicamente llendo detrás de su novio que se alejaba con unos platos sucios que acababa de recoger. Esos dos eran una pareja bastante curiosa. (3)

-Muy bien, entonces ¡vamos!- La ojiazul se veía feliz.

-Pero aún tenemos que terminarnos nuestro pastel- Interrumpió el padre de Sakura.

-Cierto- exclamó Ieran.

…

-Bienvenidos al Registro Civil, nos especializamos en casamientos, pero también podemos hacer posibles las adopciones-

-¿Qué hay de los divorcios?- preguntó Kurogane.

-Eso no existe- contesto rapidamente, restándole importancia.

-¿Entonces eres una juez?- cuestionó Sakura con interés.

-¡Sí!- dijo alzando sus brazos, haciendo más notable su emoción.

-¡Oh!, ¿también puedes casarte con cosas inanimadas?- Yuuko se veía muy ineteresada en conocer la respuesta a aquella cuestión.

-Sí, hay un juez especial para ello- hablo al tiempo que apuntaba a un chico que leía una revista con cara de aburrimiento extremo.

-Que bueno que traje mi botella de sake-

-Tu botella- Kurogane no entendía o más bien se rehusaba a creer que lo que entendía sobre Yuuko más sake más casamiento con cosas inanimadas era cierto.

-Iré a casarme- Yuuko camino decidida hacia el chico con la revista y comenzó a hablar con él.

-Esa bruja loca- susurró dnadose por vencido.

Todos se encontraban observando en dirección a Yuuko mientras se colocaba un pequeño velo de novia que más bien era una simple diadema con un pedazo de tela blanca colgante cuando se escucho lo inesperado.

-Fye, casate conmigo- la gruesa y penetrante voz de Kurogane diciendo aquello con una seriedad extrema hizo que no solo el nombrado voletara a verlo.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!- Gritó molesto. –Maldita Mokona deja de imitar mi voz- la chica rió.

-Eres muy buena imitando la voz de Kuroponta- exclamó Fye risueñamente.

-Es una de las técnicas de Mokona-

-Realmente creí que el que había dicho eso era Kurogane-senpai- Reflexionó Shaoran. Mokona cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-Claro que acepto casarme contigo Kurorin- esta vez observaron al sonriente Fye pero sin esperar mucho tiempo cambiaron la dirección de su mirada hacia la chica peliblanca.

-Esta ves no fui yo- exclamó la chica feliz. –Iba a imitar la voz de Fye pero el solito respondió. Rió con un toque de locura; tomó tanto al pelinegro como al rubio y corrió hasta posicionarse junto a tres mesas estrategicamente colocadas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos.

Soltó las manos de ambos chicos y se colocó detrás de las mesas.

-Muy bien, Kuromyon, ¿aceptas a Fye en… lo que sea, bla bla bla, mucha paja, palabrería innecesaria, que sea tu adorable esposa por siempre y para siempre?- el ojirrojo estaba por ponerse a gritar mientras la lanzaba contra la pared más cercana… o mejor hacia todas las paredes que encontrara, pero Mokona no le dio ni tiempo de contestar, cuando ella misma respodió imitando su voz. –Claro que acepto, Fye es el amor de mi vida-

-Te mataré- exclamo Kurogane sombriamente y el puño en alto. Estiró un brazo para realizar lo que había exteriorizado recién, pero no contaba con que el rubio se le pusiera en frente, desconcertandolo. -¿¡Qué estas ha…!?-

-¡Yo también acepto!, Porque tú también eres el amor de mi vida Kuromin-

-¿¡Qué mierda estas…!?-

-Oh, ¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Sakura detrás de ellos con las manos unidas frente ella.

-Mh, mh- soltó Shaoran mientras asentía dos veces seguidas con su cabeza moviendo ligeramente su cabello.

-Bueno, aún no te he preguntado- dijo Mokona seriamente. –¡Pero no importa!- gritó feliz. – Por el poder que esta atracción me confiere, ¡Yo los declaro Kuro-papi y Fye-mami, ya pueden besarse!- Sakura, Shaoran, Ieran y Fujitaka aplaudían alegremente.-Oh, me olvidaba, tengan su papel que los certifica como un adorable y feliz matrimonio, también tomen sus anillos- el ojiazul fue el que se acerco a tomar el papel rosa chillón que les ofrecía la chica, además del anillo plateado de fantasía que no dudo en colocar en su dedo anular.

-Kurorin tú también ponte el tuyo- ordeno la peliblanca acercandose a "su hermano".

-¡Ni muerto me pongo esa porquería!-

¿Cómo es que había pasado aquello?, Él no quería esto, él no había aceptado nada, ni siquiera aunque fuera un juego podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Casado con el imbécil intento de mago?, ni aunque le pagaran, ni aunque fuera la cura anti-zombie, ni aunque…

-¡Lo logré!- en su distracción Mokona había logrado colocarle el anillo en el dedo y mano tenía ni idea de cómo lo hizo sin que pudiera sentirlo; mientras pensaba en ello con una creciente molestia y punzadas palpitantes atacando su cabeza, se quitó el anillo lanzandolo al suelo, pero antes de que este llegara a su destino, la peliblanca lo atrapó.

-Kurogane, no seas malo- dijo la ojiazul con un ligero puchero. La risa de Fye atrajo la atención de ambos.

-Mira Kuropyon, en tu firma, escribiste mal tu nombre- ¿Cuál firma?, él no había firmado nada. Se acercó al rubio con rapidez arrebatandole el papelucho aquel, así, pudo observar su nombre en la esquina izquierda, o al menos un intento de su nombre.

-Kurojane- leyó en voz alta. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- exclamó al tiempo que volteaba a observar a Mokona. –¡No solo falsificaste mi firma, si no que también escribiste mal mi nombre!-

-Kuropyon, no es mi culpa que no sepas escribir bien ni tu propio nombre, no trates de echarle la culpa a los demás-

-¡Te mataré!- dijo corriendo hacia ella, la chica comenzó a correr por todo el salón con el pelinegro detrás de ella.

-¿Son siempre así?- preguntó Fujitaka a su hija y yerno.

-Sí- contestaron ambos.

-Que amigos tan divertidos tienen- dijo con una sonrisa que fue acompañada por la de Ieran.

-Vamos Kurogane, deja que te ponga tu anillo- inesperadamente la chica corrió y se lanzó a la espalda del pelinegro, sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura y sus manos se encontraban cubriendo los ojos de su recien descubierto caballo humano.

-¡Bajáte loca!-

-Pero yo quiero que uses tu anillo-

-¡NO!- pensó en usar razones sarcásticas para no usarlo, pero un seco no le pareció mejor. La chica encima de él dejo de forcejear.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- después de decir aquello saltó bajándose de su pobre y maltrecha espalda, corrió en dirección a las mesas nuevamente y sacó cuatro hojas; una del mismo color de la que él aún sostenía en sus manos y las otras de color azul fosforescente, además de un par de anillos.

-Shaoran, ¡Sí!, Sakura, ¡Sí!- hablabla la peliblanca mientras caminaba. –Felicidades los declaro Shaoran-esposo y Sakura-esposa, ya pueden besarse… a menos claro que primero quieran cambiar de roles, los entenderemos y no juzgaremos-

-Emm… yo quiero ser el esposo- exclamó Sharoan un tanto sonrojado.

-Y yo la esposa- igualmente Sakura competía con su ahora "marido" por ver quien presentaba el rojo más llamativo en sus rostros.

-Ok… pero besense, estoy esperando, y Kuropillín, no creas que no he olvidado que no haz besado a tu recien adquirido esposa (4) y que no te has puesto tu anillo- soltó picaramente.

"Vete a la mierda" es lo que hubiera deseado decir, pero justo en ese momento recordó que la madre de Shaoran y el padre de Sakura se encontraban ahí, así que tenía que salvar la poca (inexistente) dignidad que le quedaba.

-No voy a besar a nadie y menos a él- dijo lo más calmado que encontro dentro de su repertorio de "calma".

-Shaoran, cuida bien a mi hija- Kurogane alcanzó a ver como el padre de Kinomoto colocaba una mano en el hombro del castaño.

-eh…-

-Shaoran- hablo la mujer. –Mamá esta orgullosa de ti, encontraste a una buena mujer- ambos chicos no tenían idea de que decir, sus padres se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

-Soy una mujer recién casada- hablo Yuuko uniéndose a la conversación.

-Felicidades Yuuko-san- Fujitaka siempre amable y respetuosos.

-Felicidades- Se limitó a decir Ieran. Shaoran solo rió algo nervioso y Sakura se quedó paralizada.

-Seré fiel a mi lindo sakecito- dijo restregando la botella en su rostro.

Esa bruja seguro ya estaba borracha. No entendía como no los habían corrido ya de ahí, después de todo el escándalo que habían hecho, curioson procedió a observar a su alrededor, los compañeros de Mokona ni siquiera les estaban poniendo atención, al parecer ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las exentricidades de la chica que todo les daba igual. La gente que se estaba "casando", en ciertos momentos les dedicaban miradas como diciendo "Sí, ya se que están aquí, dejen de hacer ruido", aunque también pudo ver miradas divertidas.

-Kuropu- la chica le tomo las manos mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos, ¿ahora que estaba tramando? –Estoy muy feliz por ti- luego soltó sus manos y se alejó. ¡Qué extraño y sombrío fue eso!

Kurogane abrió lentamente sus manos y en una de ellas encontró el anillo plateado de fantasía. ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Fye- vio como el rubio dejaba de ver el papel rosado como idiota y ponía atención a lo que Mokona diría.

-Felicidades- dijo la chica. –Eres la madre adoptiva de tres niños- el rubio puso una cara confundida mientras tomaba las hojas azules que le facilitaba la ojiazul.

-Esto…- susurró sorprendido.

-Somos nosotros, ahora eres nuestra madre adoptiva- hablo mientras sonreía radiantemente. Fye le regresó la sonrisa. -¡Tú también eres un papá adoptivo Kurochi!-

¿De qué hablaba ahora?

Se concentro en observar a esos dos y terminó haciendo contacto visual con el rubio, pudo apreciar esa pequeña sonrisa, era tan real, tanto que… no… no lo… dejaba… ¡No lo dejaba pensar!

Debió la mirada con molestia e irritación. Se concentró en Fujitaka que parecía estar apunto de llorar de felicidad, en Ieran que a pesar de estar tan fría y distante como siempre, se le notaba un aura de alegría, en Shaoran y Sakura que estaban teniendo un ataque de pánico y sin embargo, ahí tomados de las manos, se veían satisfechos. En Yuuko haciendo cosas indecentes con la triste botella y finalmente regresó a dónde comenzó. El rubio… y Mokona. La mirada de Fye lo atrajó nuevamente, esa sonrisa lo hizo que su mente se pusiera en blanco, otra vez.

-Muchas felicidades, Yuuko- la voz de la chica lo sacó del trance donde estaba. Las mujeres con las que compartía casa se encontraban abrazadas en ese momento. Fue conciente del hecho de que presionaba fuertemente el anillo que antes le habían dado en su puño, lo abrió lentamente y apreció el curioso aro. Regreso su atención a los demás y esta vez Fye se encontraba abrazando a la parejita de castaños que aún parecían perdidos en el limbo.

Tal vez… y eso no era… tan… malo.

Cerró fuertemente el puño y guardo la baratija en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ya estaba pensando tonterías como las que decían Mokona y Yuuko. Él no era así. Todo era culpa de ese estúpido rubio. Desde que él había llegado todo a su alrededor había empezado a cambiar.

Si él no estuviera, todo habría sido mas fácil, si tan sólo no existiera.

…

Se sentó sobre el duro cemento desganadamente apreciando como una pequeña nube de polvo se alzaba. Soltó un suspiró de resignación sintiendo como en sus mejillas se acumulaba sangre que debería estar en otros lugares de su cuerpo y miró al frente. Una lápida gris e insípida le hacia frente.

-Ho-hola- su voz salió algo insegura. -¿Cómo están hoy?... Mamá… Papá…-

Hoy día, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Ya habían pasado mucho años desde el momento en que comenzó a ser un huérfano más en el mundo, pero el dolor no era menos, era cierto que ya no lloraba como cuando era un niño y fingía que realmente ya no le importaba, sin embargo aún sentía esa soledad abrumadora, la necesidad de volver a ver la sonrisa de su madre o la necesidad de sentir las grandes manos de su padre acariciarle la cabeza.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente. Nunca permitiría que nadie supiera sobre esos pensamientos, mostrarse tan débil y patético, ¡jamás!.

Su vida luego del asesinato de sus padres se limitaba a dejarse llevar por los días en aquella casa hogar, rodeado de niños que cada noche lloraban por sus padres perdidos o, a los padres que nunca habían tenido. Luego apareció ella, Yuuko. Aún recordaba que en ese momento un hombre mayor, cuyo nombre su infantil mente creyo era "Abogado-san", le explicó que sus padres habían pedido que Yuuko Ichihara se hiciera cargo de él, si es que algo llegará a pasarles. Fiel a su palabra la mujer se hizo cargo de él, llevándoselo a su casa.

Su relación nunca fue de madre-hijo, más bien "compartimos casa y ella finje ser mi madre". Realmente era una mujer irritante.

No le gustaba hablar de esa parte de su pasado, esa parte que lo volvía vulnerable y completamente patético. Si algo le agradecía a Yuuko es que nunca le exigió demostrar sus sentimientos, nunca lo sentó en un sillón y uso una frase como "vamos a hablar", podía ser una metiche de primera, pero si se trataba de sus padres, ella nunca preguntaba; siempre le dio su espacio y era por eso que le estaba infinitamente agradecido.

La única persona con la que había hablado de sus padres, había sido Shaoran. Cada vez que lo recordaba, simplemente no podía evitar sorprenderse de que hubiera sido tan honesto con él. La razón de por qué se lo contó aún no le quedaba muy clara, tal vez se debía al hecho de que el chico nunca lo miró con pena, si no que pareció sentir la tristeza del propio Kurogane como suya, no lo obligó a contarle, simplemente a él le nació decirlo luego de escuchar sobre la repentina muerte del padre del castaño hacía ya algunos años.

Shaoran lo escucho sin interrumpirlo, escucho sus frustraciones, sus problemas, la imagen grabada en su mente sobre la muerte de sus padres y cuando por fin termino, el castaño no intento decirle palabras alentadoras, no sonrió mientras decía un "Todo estará bien". Sencillamente pareció paralizarse ante una tristeza que ni siquiera debía sentir.

Después de ese momento su relación siguó como hasta ahora, claro que Mokona y Sakura opinaban que ellos se habían vuelto más unidos, pero a él no le parecía.

-¿Kurogane?- su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto, y es que no había sentido la presencia de nadie; giró su cabeza a la izquierda tratando de localizar a quien lo había llamado. Lo primero que observó fue un par de ojos azules, se salteó la pequeña nariz al centro de aquel rostro y se concentró en la tonta sonrisa que mostraba esa persona; su piel se veía aún más blanca bajo la intensa luz del sol que había a esa hora, no se fijo mucho en la ropa que portaba en esos momentos, pero lo que si vió fue ese sombrero color azul que le quedaba encantadoramen…

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Preguntó, de golpe, deteniendo el rumbo que había tomado su hilo de pensamientos. -¿¡Me estás siguiendo!?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, por no decir que lo único, no entendía que otra razón podía tener el rubio para estar ahí. El ojiazul rió con ganas.

-No te estoy siguiendo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Kurogane simplemente lo observó asesinamente. Fye mostró una sonrisa más discreta y con un movimiento sumamente delicado, casi como si se estuviera negando a llevarlo a cabo, giró su cabeza hacía la izquierda deteniendo su vista en la lápida que se encontraba a un lado de la de los padres del pelinegro.

Y fue en ese instante en el que Kurogane se sintió como un imbécil. Se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente tenía al rubio en un concepto tan malo como un "No humano" o algo parecido, como para que no se le pasara siquiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de que se encontrara ahí por la misa razón que él. Visitar a alguien que ya no estaba.

-¿Ellos son tu papás Kuro-chan?- Cuestionó el de menor estatura, la pregunta no fue contestada, pues el nombrado solo se limitó a observar la lápida con los nombres de sus progenitores. -¿Puedo hablar con ellos?- una nueva pregunta escapó de los labios sonriente de su emisor. Esta vez no dudo en contestar.

-No-

-¡Qué cruel!- Dijo Fye con diversión. El moreno no esperaba ver como se hincaba enfrente de la lápida de sus padres y comenzaba a hablar animosamente.

-Hola señor y señora Kurogane-

-¡Sabes que Kurogane no es mi apellido!, ellos no…- la cara sonriente del otro lo puso algo nervioso, realmente no tuvo idea del por qué, pero terminó desviando la mirada, dejandolo continuar.

-Yo soy Fye y emm…- Flourite se veía un tanto pensativo y dudoso, a los ojos de Kurogane por unos segundos le pareció que adquirió un ligero aspecto de seriedad lo cual le sorprendió e intrigó bastante. -La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que tipo de relación tengo con su hijo- pero contra toda idea de que el otro podía decir algo maduro salió con aquello mientras sonreía despreocupado.

-¿Qué estas…?- hablo entre dientes.

-Bueno, él es alguien divertido, como un gran perro gruñón, no tiene modales, no sonríe mucho y si lo hace da miedo, no es muy sociable, se enoja facilmente y algunas veces parece que fuera a ladrar o lanzar una mordida y además…- Kurogane paso uno de los brazos por la parte anterior del cuello contrario, ahorcándolo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo aterradora y amenazadoramente.

-¡Ah!, no me ahorques- a pesar de la situación Fye se mantenia fiel a su tranquilidad y alegría.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era sentirse empapados de pies a cabeza, hasta la ropa interior. El agua estaba tan helada que contrastaba con la alta temperatura que sentían sus cuerpos por la fuerza del sol.

-Dejen de pelearse, ¡vándalos!, ¿¡Qué no saben en donde están!?, este es un lugar sagrado- Una mujer cuya avanzada edad era divulgada por cada parte de su cuerpo, piel arrugada no sólo en su rostro si no en cualquier rastro de piel, espalda un tanto jorobada, movimientos un tanto torpes, cabello completamente invadido de canas y unos enormes lentes que enmarcaban sus ojos, sostenía una cubeta de color rojo, la cual posiblemente antes contendría el agua que ahora se encontraba sobre ellos.

Kurogane se aparto de Flourite para poder "hablar" comodamente con la señora, aunque decir que hablaría era mentir.

-¿De qué habla mujer?,¿y por qué demonios nos lanzó agua?, ¿qué esta loca?-

-¡A mí no me hablas así mocoso!, ¡Vayanse de aquí!- la anciana comenzó a lanzarles pedazos de pan que no tenían idea de donde sacaba.

-¡Mire mujer, usted…!- El rubio hizo que se desconcentrara al tomarlo de la mano para comenzar a jalarlo a la salida del cementerio.

-Mejor vamonos Kurochin- El ojirrojo se dejó llevar mientras aún podía escuchar los reprochez de la adulta. –Vieja loca- susurró por último.

-Kuro-chan, no deberías hablar así de una mujer mayor- Le riñó sonriendo sin parar de caminar mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

-Esa loca no merece respeto- siguió refunfuñando cosas sin sentido, finalemente, calló de manera bruca al darse cuenta de algo importante, una revelación trascendental: el ojiazul aún lo tenía tomado de la mano, pero lo peor de todo era que él estaba regresando el apretón con la propia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se separó con rapidez de Fye de manera tan exagerada que alguien externo podría llegar a pensar que el rubio tenía una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa, la peste negra quizás.

Por toda respuesta, su contraparte simplemente se detuvo sin dejar la eterna mueca que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Después de uns momentos de extraño silencio el rubio habló.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa, mi ropa esta toda mojada, tengo que ir a cambiarme y no creo que la señora me deje entrar al cementerio, ¿Cierto?-

Fue entonces que Kurogane se concentró en su apariencia, así, totalmente empapado, se veía tan… tan…

-¡Yo también me voy!- exclamó fuertemente, deteniendose a él mismo. Pero, ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

-¡Kurogane!- Ese llamado logró desviar su atención. –Pensé que estabas visitando a tus papás, ¿y qué le pasó a tu ropa?... A todo tú en realidad…-

-Hola Moko-chan- Saludó el rubio asomándose por detrás del más alto.

-¡Fye!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La chica sonrió feliz al ver al rubio, posteriormente puso una cara de concentración quew cambio por una de completa perversión.

-No me digan que estaban teniendo una cita, ¡Kuropillín!-

-No seas estúpida-

-Fye-mami, Fye-mami, ¿Kuro-papi te ha tratado bien?- La nueva madre sonrió y asintió feliz

-Muy bien- contestó.

-Me alegró- exclamó con su característica alegría, repentinamente dejó de sonreír, al obsevar más detenidamente al otro. –Fye, tú también estás todo mojado-

-Ah… es que…- No logró terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido.

-No,esto no puede quedarse así, vamos a casa- ordenó tomando la mano del ojiazul y comenzando a caminar.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces loca?-

-Voy a llevar a Fye a nuestra casa-

-Déjalo ir a su casa, para eso tiene una, tonta-

-No, nuestra casa esta más cerca-

-Eso ni siquiera lo sabes-

-Claro que sí lo sé-

-A quién mierda le importa que casa está más cerca, sólo déjalo ir a su casa y…-

-Claro que importa Kurowanwan, ¿Qué pasa si tu novia se enferma estando todo mojado?-

-Con este calor de los mil demonios es imposible que… ¡Él no es mí…!-

-¡Vamos Fye, a casa!- La chica como siempre hizo oídos sordos a sus explicaciones y/o justificaciones.

A Kurogane no le quedó de otra que gruñir frustrado para finalmente resignarse y seguirlos.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa de la bruja, endirección al baño. Él ya se había bañado y cambiado, pero ahora le llevaba ropa al rubio.

-Hazlo tú- Fue lo que contestó cuando Mokona le extendió la ropa.

-Es tu deber-

-¡Estás loca!, además ¿Quién fue la que lo invitó?- La chica lanzó la ropa golpeándolo en la cara; la maldita tenía buena puntería.

-¡Es tu novia!- Exclamó sonriente para alejarse corriendo. También era veloz cuando quería serlo.

-Esa maldita- susurró para sí.

Sin darle mucha importancia se introdujo al baño. Obviamente no iba oresntando atención a su alrededor, simplemente extendió la ropa hacia donde percibió estaba el ojiazul; al no obtener ninguna respuesta inmediata se sintió aún más irritado de lo que estaba preguntándose que mierda estaba haciendo el otro para ni siquiera darle una respuesta.

Fue por ello que se concnetro en el rubio frente a él. La visión era realmente eró… Atrayente.

Fye estaba desnudo y mojado frente a él, una toalla que el chico sostenía apenas con una de sus manos a la altura de su ombligo como si hubiera estado a punto de colocarla alrededor de su cintura correctamente, cubría a penas esa zona importante presente en cada hombrey su rostro mostraba una sonrisa entre crédula y nerviosa.

Una alarma sonó en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que recorrió por completo el cuerpo del ojiazul como si fuera un pervertido o algo peor; se sentía realmente extraño, casi como ¿avergonzado?

-Te-te traje ropa- Mierda, ¿Por qué rayso había tartamudeado? P0reácticamente le lanzó la ropa al rubio, no supo si realmente la había alcanzado antes de que ésta tocara el suelo, pero necesitaba salir de ahí lo más ráp0ido posible.

Camino con rapidez a su cuarto, casi trotando, queriendo escapar de las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, tratando de sacar la imagen del delicado cuerpo del rubio de su cabeza. Al fin lleó a su lugar en toda esa casona y cerró la puerta para darse más intimidad.

-¡Kurorin!- No esperaba el grito de la escandalosa chica, así como tampoco esperaba esos brazos rodear su cuello desde atrás, mientras comenzaba a sentir el peso extra proveniente de la peliblanca colgante.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara Kuro-chan?-

-¿¡Qué cara!?- Exclamó con más histeria de la que hubiera querido.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- preguntó la peliblanca con diversión. –No será que viste a Fye desnudo ¿verdad?- Cuestionó con una voz llena de perversión.

Kurogane acentúo más su ceño fruncido al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían más color. No pudo soportarlo y desvió la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!, pero ¿en qué clase de cosas piensas?, loca pervertida, ¡Enferma!- AL ver la exagerada respuesta del ojirrojo Mokona abrió mucho los ojos y su forma adquirió una curiosa forma de "O".

-¡Viste a Fye desnudo!- Exclamó sin dar lugar a pensar que estaba dudando de lo que decía.

-No, yo…-

-Sabía que eras un pervertido pero…-

-Te digo que yo no…-

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?- La chica parecía olvidar que no era la más indicada para mencionar aquello. –Deberías tener cuidado, más considerando que Fye es dondel-

-¿Qué él qué?- Mokona lo observó desconcertada.

-¿No lo sabías?- Justo en ese momento Fye entró en la habitación.

-Gracias por prestarme el baño… y la ropa- Kurogane lo observó a consciencia, tanto la camisa como el pantalón le quedaban un tanto grandes pues le pertenecían a él. Fye posaba su mirada entre uno y otro.

-Me voy a casa, antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Kurogane te va a caompañar- Dijo Mokona. -¿Verdad?-

-No- contesto de inmediato el moreno.

Cuando Kurogane se encontraba caminando junto al ojiazul en dirección a la casa de éste último no podía dejar de preguntarse como terminó así.

-Kuroponta, ¿Yuuko-san no estaba?-

-No, dijo que tenía negocios que hacer fuera de la ciudad, a veces hace eso-

-Ah- exclamó dando a entender que lo comprendía. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio que Kurogane no recordaba haber tenido nunca al estar en compañía de Fye.

-Kurowanko, no tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa-

-Mokona me dijo que eras un doncel- Lo intentó, pero no pudo retener las palabras. Aunque creyó qu7e se había visto algo tope, en realidad lo dijo de forma muy seria.

-Es cierto- expuso Fye. -¿No lo sabías?- cuestionó sonriente. El pelinegro se quedó de piedra. El ojiazul ladeo la cabeza como si no puediera creer lo que el otro acababa de confirmarle con su comportamiento.

-No escuchas mucho a tus compañeros hablar ¿cierto?- No entendió muy bien a que se refería con eso. –El año pasado le conté a un chico que era doncel y él se encargó de que toda la escuela se enterara- terminó sonriendo radiantemente. –Eso hizo que muchos chicos intentaran salir conmigo, la vez que Kurochin y Mokona estaban espiandome es un buen ejemplo-

Sinceramente Kurogane nunca espero que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos en aquel entonces.

-No son muy discretos- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo para sus dudas no puestas en palabras. –Aquí ésta bien, puedo ir yo solo el resto del camino- Kurogane dio media vuelta sinb decir nada más, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado, giro su cuerpo nuevamente y llamó al otro.

-Oye- cuando tuvo la atención de Fye continuó. –Aunque ahora sepa esto de ti, no esperes que te trate diferente- soltó aquellas palabras y luego prosiguió con su camino. Al final sólo escuchó la risa del ojiazul.

-No tenía idea Kurorin- Lo abordó Mokona ientras el se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la casa quitándose los zapatos.

-¿De qué hablas?- se odio por seguirle la corriente a la peliblanca; la mayor parte del tiempo recordaba mantener su distancia, pero en ese momento simplemente contestó en automático. Pésimo error.

-Bueno, enterarme que aceprtaste a Fye como a tu novia a pesar de que creías que era un chico, eso es amor Kuro-chan- Hablo con tono soñador.

-¿De qué mierda estás…?-

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi nov… Mi lo que sea!-

…

Kurogane no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ese día; felicitar a Shaoran por su cumpleaños y regalarle una de sus espadas de bambú (la mejor en realidad) era "la acción humana del día", que no esperaran más de él.

Era por eso que solo "veía sin ver" a las personas caminar a su alrededor sin poner atención a los mocosos, era bastante aburrido esperar. Ese maldito rubio se hacía el importante, por eso ahí se encontraban 15 minutos luego de la hora acordada y el tipo aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

Mokona y Sakura hablaban de lo bien que le quedaba la ropa nueva (regalo de su novia y familia, además de un rico pastel con una cursi forma de corazón) a Shaoran. La peliblanca le había obsequiado una linda y original pulsera hecha con sus propias manos con el nombre del chico.

El pelinegro siguió en lo suyo, fingiendo poner atención al mar de gente que ese día había decidido ir al parque de diversiones, cuando entre toda esa multitud un chico con locas aspiraciones a ser mago callejero atrajo realmente su interés. Vaya que resaltaba entre tantas personas de cabello negro.

-Lo siento- exclamó al instante tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Se me hizo tarde, tenía que terminar tu regalo Shaoran-kun- el chico adquirió un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas avergonzado por ser el centro de atención. El ojiazul le extendió una bolsa de regalo de un color verde brillante. –Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran-kun- el castaño acepto el regalo sonriendo.

-Gracias Fye-senpai-

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!- ordenó Mokona emocionada. El chico no sabía realmente si seria correcto.

-¿Puedo, Fye-senpai?- fue por ello que pidió permiso. El rubio soltó una suave risilla.

-Por supuesto que puedes, es tu regalo- el ojicafé se dispuso a sacar el contenido de la bolsa con tranquilidad, Kurogane no pudo evitar sentir un orgullo paterno por el hecho de que Shaoran era un chico tan humilde y modesto, no se volvía loco por los regalos, al contrario agradecía y los veía como si no pudiera creer que se hubieran tomado la molestia de prepararle un obsequio, tal vez pensando que no lo merecía.

Mierda, los locos pensamientos de Mokona sobre ellos como "Familia feliz disfuncional-funcional-incestuosa-violenta" comenzaban a afectarlo demasiado.

Shaoran observo su regalo, era un simpático cojín verde que obviamente había hecho el ojiazul con sus propias manos, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fueron los monitos grabados en la parte delantera del objeto, eran Shaoran y Sakura tomados de las manos, su cabello estaba hecho con estambre, mientras que los ojos eran compuestos por botones, verdes para Sakura y cafés para el chico, sus sonrisas eran hilo negro y sus ropas, sin muchos detalles, estaban hechas de una curiosa tela que el cumpleañero no conocía.

-Muchas gracias, Fye-senpai, me gusta mucho-

-Me alegra que te gustara- sonrió Flourite.

-Realmente es muy bonito, Fye-senpai es increíble- Hablo Sakura conmovida por ser parte del regalo.

Kurogane admitió en su mente que el mago callejero tenía talento para estas cosas.

-Mokona también quiere uno-

-Si Moko-chan se porta bien tal vez le de uno en su cumpleaños- contestó en modo mamá.

Será una buena "esposa" y después de ese pensamiento Kurogane quiso subirse a la montaña rusa y lanzarse desde el lugar más alto mientras el carrito seguía en movimiento.

Una vez dentro recorrieron todo el lugar decidiendo subirse en todo juego que se les cruzara en frente… o al lado, o atrás, o al otro. Probaron su puntería en distintos juegos y al final Sakura termino dándole un pequeño osito de peluche a Shaoran, una situación bastante extraña, pero romántica a fin de cuentas. El ojirrojo casi vomita abrumado por tanta miel.

Cuando subieron a la montaña rusa a Kurogane le molesto el hecho de que terminó sentado junto al rubio, no podía sentarse con Sharon, menos con Sakura, su única salvación era Mokona, pero la chica termino atrayendo al asiento de su izquierda a un tipo con pinta de no tener amigos y andar solo por la vida o al menos por el parque aquel.

-Tendrás que sentarte con Fye-mami- le dijo la muy maldita. El juego había comenzado a andar y cuando el mundo comenzó a gritar, Kurogane, sintiéndose demasiado Kurogane como para que algún sonido saliera de su boca uso esos segundos para observar a su acompañantes, frente a él se encontraba Shaoran que, aunque no podía ver su rostro, seguramente tenía una cara de pánico total mientras la castaña se aferraba a su brazo asustada gritando a más no poder, mas adelante Mokona iba con los brazos al aire, podía jurar que en lugar de gritos ella iba riendo como la maniática que era. Y finalmente observo a Fye de reojo, solo por compromiso, se dijo, no porque quisiera verlo, se dijo.

El rubio se encontraba sonriendo como si no estuviera bajando a una velocidad impresionante por una cuesta de 2 metros, eso si, sus brazos estaban bien aferrados a la agarradera metálica que también funcionaba como protección y que al final te dejaba las manos con su característico olor.

En una cerrada curva el cuerpo del rubio termino deslizándose rápidamente hasta topar con el propio. La calidez del otro, lo ligero que era, su suave aroma, lo invadió y sin razonar nada, ni procesarlo deseo que el contacto hubiera durado más. Al bajar de aquella atracción, concentrado en las caras verdes de los castaños y la divertida de Mokona, aquel pensamiento quedo borrado de su memoria, como si nunca lo hubiera tenido.

-Lo mejor para el final- exclamó la peliblanca tétricamente mientras todos se encontraban al frente de la entrada de la casa embrujada, era bastante tenebrosa, no había nada muy sobresaliente pero había algo que asustaba con solo verla. Sakura parecía comenzar a arrepentirse de entrar.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería no entrar- hablo Shaoran tratando de salvar a su novia de un infarto o algo parecido.

-Ah, no. ¡Ahora entramos!- exclamó la chica ojiazul y por alguna razón que ninguno llego a comprender del todo ya se encontraban caminando dentro de lo que parecía una casona vieja, aunque realmente no sabían pues todo estaba en completa oscuridad, trataban de no separarse mucho para no perderse, pero era difícil al no ver nada.

Kurogane iba detrás de una animada Mokona y delante de la parejita, detrás de estos últimos se encontraba Fye.

A pesar de estar esperando que algo saliera mágicamente de la nada, eso no evito que Sakura y Mokona gritaran cuando un tipo comenzó a actuar como si estuviera siendo electrocutado tras un cristal; la primera por auténtico miedo, la segunda más por seguir el juego que otra cosa.

Comenzaron a caminar más rápido, una parodia de la niña del aro, un tipo con cara desfigurada, un hombre lagarto y un gusano mutante embarrado en el cristal que los separaba del pasillo por donde caminaban fueron bastante soportables hasta que un tipo con motosierra tipo Jason apareció junto a ellos mientras reía como desquiciado y lo peor, no había cristal protector.

Sakura huyó llevándose consigo a Shaoran.

-¡Sakura!- soltó el castaño ahogadamente.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Mokona corriendo tras ellos jalando a Kurogane con ella. Quien sabe, tal vez esperaba que el pelinegro tomara la mano de Fye para que pudieran salir todos juntos.

La puerta de salida lograba que una tenue luz entrara al lugar, cuando lograron dejar la oscura atracción, sus ojos dolían tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y sus respiraciones se encontraban un tanto agitadas.

-No volveré a entrar en una casa de sustos jamás- expresó rotundamente la ojiverde. Se encontraba muy, muy alterada.

-Sakura- el chico acariciaba su espalda suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero si fue divertido- dijo Mokona brincoteando alrededor de ellos.

Kurogane decidió no agregar nada, quien sabe, quizás y hasta decía algo estúpido como Mokona… no la verdad eso era imposible.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se concentro en esa extraña sensación que lo invadía, algo le estaba faltando, pero no sabía que. Era como la sensación de ausencia luego de quitarte una piedra en el zapato o cuando al final lograbas quitarte la dichosa basurita del ojo, el ojo parecía haberse acostumbrado a tenerla ahí y ahora que no estaba era extraño. Le faltaba… una risa falsa.

-¿Dónde esta el mago callejero?- Shaoran aparto su vista de su chica, esta dejo a un lado sus nervios y Mokona dejo su alegría.

-¿Será que Fye-senpai se quedo adentro?- los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas al establecimiento.

-¡Tenemos que volver por él!- ordeno Mokona yendo hacia la puerta que funcionaba como salida; planeaba entrar por ahí, pero un sujeto de cabello negro con mechones naranjas la interrumpió.

-¡Hey!, no puedes entrar- expuso intolerante.

-Pero nuestro amigo se quedo adentro- trato de hacer comprender al "guarura".

-Pues esperen a que salga por su propia cuenta. Si quieren entrar otra vez tendrán que volver a pagar y entrar por "La entrada", obviamente, no por "La salida"- el chico hacía comillas con sus manos ante la mención del nombre de ambas puertas.

-Habrá que esperar a que salga, maldito mago, siempre perdiendo su tiempo y el nuestro- concluyó el ojirrojo resignado a perder valiosísimos minutos de su vida por culpa del rubio, otra vez.

-No podemos dejar a Fye solito, a su suerte, sin un brazo del cual sostenerse, sin alguien a quien abrazar si esta asustado- hablo melodramáticamente.

-Estas exagerando, va a estar bien, no debe faltar mucho para que salga- trato de argumentar coherentemente, pero el tipo con complejo de no-sé-si-soy-zanahoria-o-humano explico para su desgracia.

-En realidad, ahí dentro es como un laberinto, el camino que ustedes tomaron es posible que su amigo no lo tome. Por el tiempo que a pasado desde que ustedes salieron, yo diría que en definitiva tomo otro camino- concluyó sin dejar de observar el reloj naranja fosforescente en su muñeca izquierda.

El nivel de preocupación en los menores comenzaba a llegar a intensidades insospechadas, pero Ichihara seguía imperturbable; ¿Qué podía pasar dentro de esa casa?

Mokona volteo a todas direcciones y cambio a su modo escritora de libretos de telenovela. Se acercó a Kurogane el cual le dedico una mirada amenazante consciente de que tramaba algo y advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera. Hace mucho que debería haber entendido que nunca era escuchado y siempre ignorado. La peliblanca dio un brinco colocando sus manos en la cabeza pelinegra para que cuando la gravedad la llevara al suelo, su hermano adoptivo tuviera que terminar agachado con la cara entre el plano pecho de la chica.

-No llores Kuro-papi, tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé que temes que le pueda pasar algo a tu esposo y más ahora que estas sensible por recién haber dejado las drogas y el alcohol, que temas que pueda dejarte solo a ti, a los mellizos y a mí, tu pequeña hija- decía mientras sobaba frenéticamente la cabeza oscura. Kurogane trataba de hablar y alejarse al mismo tiempo, pero su voz no era más que sonidos amortiguados y por alguna razón no podía quitarse a la loca de la cara, ¿Abría estado yendo al gimnasio? -¿Qué dices?... ¿Qué crees que Fye-mami esta embarazado?-

"¡Estas loca, LOCA!" Gritó en su cabeza desenado con todas sus fuerzas el poder exteriorizarlo.

El chico de los mechones rodo los ojos y bufo.

-¿Qué nadie lee las advertencias?, una dice claramente; "En caso de embarazo o si se sospecha de, abstenerse de entrar". Bien, uno de ustedes puede ir a buscar a su mami o lo que sea, ¡pero solo uno!, ¿entienden?, es más que vaya el papi- dijo abriendo la puerta. Mokona al fin soltó al moreno el cual no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para liberar su furia.

-Vas Kuro-papi-

-Yo no…- pero se detuvo al ver la auténtica preocupación en Sakura y Shaoran; a pesar de que antes había estado jugando dejándolo en ridículo, Mokona estaba igual que los castaños. Suspiró derrotado y entro al lugar.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar alterándolo.

-Mierda- mascullo el cuidador de la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Li

-Tenemos un código rojo- contesto.

-¿Qué es un código rojo?- quiso saber Kinomoto.

-Es cuando hay alguien herido y no quiero ser pesimista pero podría ser tu esposo, así que, a buscar Romeo- hablo dirigiéndose al Ichihara. –No te preocupes mis compañeros también comenzaran a buscar, yo tengo que quedarme a cuidar la puerta, pero en definitiva alguien te ayudara si es tu esposo el que esta herido.

Kurogane corrió, ignorando la palabra esposo, el hecho de que ni siquiera debería importarle el otro y cualquier otro pensamiento de odio hacia el rubio, solo se concentro en buscar y en desear encontrarlo sano y salvo.

No le importo la gente que empujaba al correr o a todos los sujetos disfrazados que intentaban asustarlo no llegando a representar más que estorbos y al fin lo vio. Vio al rubio siendo amenazado por un sujeto con pistola, el tipo no tenía nada sobresaliente, simple y llanamente era el arma en su mano con lo que se dedicaba a asustar.

No alcanzo a comprender como podía llegar a tal conocimiento, pero lo sabía, el rubio estaba muerto de miedo, completamente aterrado, al borde del desmayo. No se paro a preguntarse como con solo mirarlo de lejos entendía todo lo que el otro estaba sintiendo simplemente corrió para llegar más rápido junto al otro.

El sujeto simple y común presionó el gatillo llenando el lugar con aquel característico sonido, el ojiazul dio un desesperado paso hacia atrás y termino cayendo de espaldas mientras un nuevo sonido, pero esta vez de vidrios rompiéndose, corría a sus oídos.

-¡Oye!- gritó como si con eso hubiera podido evitar el desastre. No podía ver con claridad a causa de esa oscuridad por lo que no estaba seguro de si le había pasado algo grave al otro, corrió hasta hincarse junto al rubio que se sentaba suavemente observándolo fijamente casi sin parpadear.

-Kuropyon- susurro. El nombrado se quedo paralizado no pudiendo creer lo que su escasa visión le mostraba. Acercó su mano con lentitud hasta rozar con suavidad el cabello contrario, luego acercó la misma a sus ojos; era rojo, ese líquido bañando al otro era rojo.

Su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos, sus padres bañados en sangre, recostados en el suelo, sin vida.

Fye tomo un mechón de su propio cabello y lo estiró hacia el frente para poder observarlo, estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó. Kurogane reacciono en ese momento; Flourite no estaba muerto, no era como sus padres, no llego cuando este ya había muerto. Aún podía hacer algo

Todo lo que supo es que ahora se encontraba de pie cargando al más bajito versión "americanos recién casados" apunto de correr hacia el hospital más cercano, cuando la voz del tipo que aún sostenía la pistola, pero ahora sin pose amenazante, hablo.

-Solo es pintura, no esta herido-

Compartió miradas con Fye comprobando que realmente estuviera bien, parecía estarlo y justo entonces reaccionó.

A él que le importaba lo que le pasara al ojiazul. Lo soltó importándole muy poco si se iba hasta el suelo, de hecho lo estaba deseando (eso ni él se lo creía) por desgracia (¡como lo agradecía!) el rubio tenía muy buenos reflejos; se tambaleo un poco, pero logro estabilizarse.

Mokona grito asustada al igual que Sakura al ver al rubio bañado por aquel líquido rojo. Shaoran se había puesto pálido con una expresión de completa preocupación.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital- exclamó el exaltado ojicafé.

-Estoy bien- hablo un tranquilo y sonriente Fye. –Solo es pintura-

-¿Pintura?- cuestiono Mokona dejando el dramatismo e histeria anteriores. Un tipillo vestido con camisa negra en la cual tenía escrito "Staff" con letras blancas, se acercó a explicarles lo que pasaba.

-Miren, una de las atracciones más sobresalientes de esta casa de sustos es precisamente en la que cayo el rubito. Cuando mi compañero con pistola en mano aparece- un chico pelirrojo que se veía común y corriente les sonrió saludándolos, dando a entender que él era el mencionado. –La mayoría de la gente se burla no creyendo que dé miedo, pero nunca falta alguien que se siente realmente amenazado por el arma, mi compañero lo amenaza al punto de llevarlo hasta una zona estratégica en la que termina tropezando, cuando eso pasa activamos un sonido de cristales rompiéndose, además del sonido de la pistola disparándose; es entonces cuando todos se ponen alerta, al caerse "el sujeto escogido", activa una maquina de la cual me reservaré explicar como funciona y termina bañándolo en pintura roja, eso es lo que paso con el rubito-

-Que estupidez- dijo Kurogane liberando frustración contenida. Shaoran suspiró aliviado al tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír, Sakura se tranquilizo imitando la mueca de su novio y Mokona hizo ademán de querer abrazar al ojiazul pero se contuvo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Mejor te abrazo luego, Mokona no quiere que su ropa también se ponga roja- Fye asintió divertido sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo.

-La gente siempre se asusta al ver a un amigo cubierto de sangre- hablo el chico del staff de nuevo.

-Por cierto- comenzó Sakura un tanto cohibida. –Si Fye-senpai no esta herido, entonces ¿quién?- el único que podía contestar la pregunta la observo casi al punto del coqueteo asustándose al ver el aura amenazante del novio de la chica parado junto a ella mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano. Carraspeo y hablo.

-Un tipo no pudo contenerse así que salió corriendo como si el apocalipsis zombie se hubiera desatado tras él y termino chocando con una pared, se rompió la nariz- Mokona fue la única que se burlo.

-Yo quiero hacer otra pregunta- dijo la peliblanca. – ¿Tienen otros códigos?-

-Tenemos un código verde- Mokona sonrió entretenida.

-¿Qué significa?-

-Que alguien vomito-

-Entonces…- la imaginación de Mokona comenzó a volar, no era bueno. –Un código amarillo sería…-

-A alguien lo traiciono su vejiga- la peliblanca sonrió desquiciadamente.

-Entonces un código café sería…-

-¡Mokona!- le gritó el moreno deteniéndola, realmente ya no quería saber nada de nada.

Ese mismo día ya muy entrada la noche Kurogane se pondría a repasar los sucesos ocurridos en aquel parque, tratando de ignorar la forma en que actuaba cada vez que el rubio estaba en peligro o lo bien que comenzaba a conocerlo, pero hubo un asunto al que si le dio varias vueltas y era el hecho de si el aparente miedo paralizante que le tenía Fye a las pistolas incluso si estas eran de juguete tendría que ver con el miedo que le profesaba a los globos reventándose.

Cuando al fin logro dormirse soñó con sus padres cubiertos de sangre, con cuerpos sin vida, con pistolas voladoras y con Fye siendo asesinado por alguien que no podía ver pero el sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos le dijo con que tipo de arma había sido.

Fue una de las peores noches de su vida en mucho tiempo.

….

Se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad por la escuela, de regreso a su salón luego de ir al baño, cuando entonces la vio.

-Tomoyo- llamo en voz baja completamente incrédulo.

-Hola Kurogane- la chica le sonrió con amabilidad y calidez.

Tomoyo era, incluyendo a Sakura y Mokona, una de las chicas más importantes en su vida. Posiblemente se colocaba en el primer lugar de la lista. Habían prácticamente crecido juntos conociéndose cuando el comenzó a vivir con la bruja.

Cuando comenzaron el segundo año de secundaria la chica se había ido a vivir al extranjero por el trabajo de su madre y ahora había vuelto. Nunca lo admitiría pero se sentía feliz de verla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kurogane- él sólo pudo asentir.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte- exclamó feliz- y el pelinegro se permitió sonreír.

A la hora del almuerzo había un nuevo integrante. Sakura y Tomoyo eran las mejores amigas por lo que la castaña ya sabía desde mucho antes de la llegada de la chica aun así seguían emocionándose al verse gritando y diciendo cosas que para los chicos era difícil de entender, hasta a Mokona se le estaba dificultando captar la idea. Shaoran se presento debidamente, Tomoyo sonrió encantada y feliz por su querida amiga. La peliblanca y ella ya se conocían así que le había llegado el turno a Fye de presentarse.

-Fye D. Flourite-

-Tomoyo Daidoji- ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia hincados como estaban.

-Fye es la novia de Kuroponta- exclamó Mokona con diversión. Kurogane puso cara de perro asesino a punto de soltar sus ladridos que negaban semejante ridiculez pero la suave y falsa risa del rubio atrajo su atención.

-Eso no es realmente cierto- la verdad estaban tan acostumbrados a que el ojiazul siempre le siguiera la corriente a la Ichihara que ese comentario les parecía extraño. A pesar de la negativa la peliblanca continuó.

-Somos una familia, Kuro-papi y Fye-mami tienen unos maravillosos hijos, los mellizos Shaoran-kun y Sakura-chan y su pequeña hija menor yo, Mokona- Tomoyo rió divertida.

-Eso suena muy divertido, ¿puedo ser alguien yo también?- pidió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Por supuesto- concedió la ojiazul feliz.

-Yo quiero ser la tía, la tía consentidora de su querida sobrina Sakura- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Tomoyo- murmuro la sobrina un tanto avergonzada.

Y así, la nueva integrante había venido para quedarse. Sin darse cuenta, Kurogane comenzó a hacer al rubio a un lado, pasando sus momentos libres con Tomoyo. Las platicas sin sentido que antes tenía con el mago ahora las tenía con la chica, las discusiones ahora las tenía con la pelinegra. El tiempo en que pasaban a solas él y el rubio no hablaban, porque él en sí nunca le dirigía la palabra al otro si este no lo molestaba primero y distraído como estaba con la llegada de Daidoji no se ponía a pensar en el hecho de que el rubio ya no le sacaba platica con comentarios estúpidos.

-Kurorin- canturreo la peliblanca entrando en su habitación. –Mokona sabe algo que tú no-

-Mh- masculló con simpleza sin darle importancia al comentario de la chica.

-Eres tan aburrido, se supone que debes pedirme que te diga qué es para yo decirte que no te lo diré-

-Deja de molestar Mokona, trato de leer esta porquería de libro que me obligó la maestra, señora metiche - la chica hizo un sonidillo de protesta pero acepto salir de la habitación del pelinegro.

…

-¿Eh?- expreso al ver el bento que le ofrecía Tomoyo.

-Es un bento- dijo la chica sonriendo tratando de hacer una broma.

-Ya sé que es un bento- contesto cortante y molesto. – Lo que quiero saber es porque me lo estas dando-

-Pues porque lo hice para ti, por supuesto- Kurogane miro el radiante y cálido rostro de la pelinegra y terminó aceptando aquella caja con comida.

-Bueno- exclamó la chica dando unos cuantos pasos lejos del moreno. –Entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Qué haces Kurgalurga?- el rubio saliendo de la nada lo perturbo, bastante.

-¡No salgas de la nada, con un demonio!- no se dio cuenta de que la atención de Fye había sido completamente tomada por la comida en sus brazos.

-¿Un bento?- preguntó con un tono de voz tan bajo que logro sorprender hasta al mismísimo Kurogane.

"No debe ser nada" le quito importancia.

-Me lo dio Tomoyo- explicó. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho así como así?, la verdad no tenía idea tal vez… extrañaba hablar con Fye. ¡Que buena broma se había hecho él mismo!

-Ya veo- dijo Fye sonriendo, era una sonrisa extraña, no era de felicidad, pero tampoco era una falsa como las de siempre. En ese momento la campana sonó por lo que no pudo seguir pensando en la inusual mueca del ojiazul que tanto se empeñaba en odiar.

A la hora del almuerzo abrió su caja de bento y comenzó a comer mientras una sonriente pelinegra lo observaba completamente complacida. Shaoran y Sakura estaban en su mundo, aunque algunas veces Sakura salía de él, para observarlo detenidamente, luego pasar su vista hacia el lugar donde normalmente se sentaba Fye para finalmente compartir miradas un tanto preocupadas con Mokona.

Realmente no entendía que pasaba, tampoco sabía por qué el rubio no había llegado. Mokona suspiró derrotada y saco un bento de detrás de ella.

-Fye dijo que hoy no podía venir a almorzar con nosotros porque tenía que hacer una tarea que olvido, pero me dio este bento para que sus queridísimos hijos comiéramos- dijo sonriendo.

Kurogane no pudo hacer la relación, en ningún momento recordó el hecho de que cada día Fye le hacia el almuerzo, nunca imagino que ese bento que ahora los menores compartían había sido preparado especialmente para él.

…

Se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela realizando una investigación.

¡Malditos profesores y malditas tareas!

En ese momento un agitado rubio apareció frente a él. Kurogane estaba honestamente sorprendido, nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerlo, había visto a Fye tan humano. Su cabello estaba alborotado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su cuerpo un tanto sudoroso.

-Kurorin- susurro con voz amortiguada. No supo que hacer más que observarlo con detenimiento, posiblemente y hasta la boca abierta tenía, sinceramente en ese momento Fye le parecía realmente atractivo… ¡Ah!, le gritó su mente permitiéndole apartar la vista.

-¿Qué?-

-Kurorin yo… la verdad es que tú me…- pero Fye no termino mientras su mirada se perdió en un punto detrás de él. El pelinegro volteo tratando de entender que mierda observaba el rubio y se encontró con Tomoyo caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos- los saludo a ambos. –Estaba pensando que podríamos salir este fin de semana, le pregunte a Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun y están de acuerdo, luego iré a preguntarle a Mokona-chan, pero ustedes qué dicen- a Kurogane le tomo un tiempo procesar la información recién adquirida; finalmente termino asintiendo.

-Está bien- dijo sin más.

-Creo que ese día tengo que trabajar, pero ya veré- hablo Fye condescendientemente.

-¿Trabaja Fye-senpai?- la chica soltó una pequeña risita que la hacia ver como la señorita con modales que era. –Eso es muy impresionante- dijo sin ningún atisbo de molestar.

-¿Tú crees?- contesto el ojiazul haciendo menos aquel aspecto de su vida.

-Un hombre que trabaja siempre es de admirar-

-A mí nunca me haz dicho eso- exclamó Kurogane un tanto molesto.

-Eso es por qué en ti, Kurogane, no es de admirar- contesto de inmediato la pelinegra.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- dijo aún más molesto, la chica reía con suavidad. Luego de una pequeña discusión sin sentido, la mujer se despidió educadamente. Aunque ya no podía verla, el ojirrojo seguía con la vista perdida en la dirección en la que se había ido Tomoyo, mientras percibía la presencia del rubio detrás suyo, con su mirada clavada en su nuca, escuchando su suave respiración y percibiendo su casi imperceptible fragancia natural, trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan en paz, siendo invadido por un presentimiento de que todo estaba en su lugar, que todo era tal y como debía ser. Razonando un poco e ignorando un murmullo que trataba de hacerse oír en el antes silencio de su cabeza, Se pregunto si aquello se debería a que Tomoyo había regresado.

-Tomoyo-chan es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?- La pregunta del otro ni siquiera lo sorprendió, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado anticipando que hablaría y al mismo tiempo estando muy lejos de la realidad como para sentirse molesto o avergonzado, sin poder evitarlo se encontró contestando en automático.

-Lo es- dijo sin más, y una nueva ola de pensamiento, con un tema diferente, lo abrumó. Claro que Tomoyo era importante, tanto como lo era Sakura o Mokona… bueno la verdad es que Tomoyo estaba primera en la lista porque… porque si había alguien que lo había ayudado a salir adelante luego de la muerte de sus padres, esa había sido la pelinegra.

Suspiro y luego simplemente regreso a su tarea. Siguió plasmando en el papel, letra tras letra hasta que la insistente mirada del rubio lo harto.

-¿Qué mierda haces ahí parado viéndome?-

-Ah, yo…- soltó una leve risa un tanto torpe. –Puedo sentarme aquí Kurowanko-

-Siempre haces lo que se te da la jodida gana, ¿y ahora me estas preguntando?, ¿En serio?-

-Cierto- contesto mientras se sentaba, la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro.

Kurogane lo observo durante unos segundos, era esa sonrisa nuevamente, no era de felicidad, pero no era falsa, era… ¿Qué era?... ¿Dónde la había visto?... sentía que había alguien más.

Y entonces sin más, sin esperar realmente el poder lograrlo, lo recordó, el último día con sus padres.

Ese día fue al parque con ellos y comió helado, jugaron a las escondidas y fueron a la tienda de mascotas, no a comprar una, simplemente para ver a los animalitos que ahí vendían, les gustaba hacer eso como familia; al final del día le permitieron dormir en la cama con ellos, ambos le besaron la frente y le sonrieron como ahora Fye lo estaba haciendo, era la misma sonrisa.

Trago en seco, presionando con fuerza el lápiz en su mano, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Una desesperación aplastante comenzó a invadirlo. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con Fye.

Estaba apunto de explotar y pedir explicaciones cuando un tipo sin ninguna importancia en su vida se acercó.

-¿Están usando esta silla?- Claro, estaba apunto de usarla para golpearlo.

-¿Me ves sentado en ella?- contesto exasperado.

-Pues no- hablo el pobre chico en extremo intimidado.

-Entonces lárgate con ella y no me molestes, ¡Con un demonio!- el tipo tomo la silla y se alejó a toda velocidad. Tenía mucho miedo, no había cabida para hacerse el valiente frente a ese tipo pelinegro.

-Kuroponta, pero ¿Qué te pasa?, eso no fue amable- lo riño con suavidad.

-¿Y a mi qué?- contesto cortante.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-

-¡Quieres callarte!-

-No, no lo voy a hacer, pero ¿Qué te pasa?, si sigues tratando así al mundo te vas a quedar solo- una risa burlona y fría se extendió por la biblioteca seguida de gente pidiendo que guardara silencio, gente que fue inmediatamente ignorada.

-¿Y eso lo estas diciendo precisamente tú?, porque que yo recuerde tú no tienes amigos, o al menos no los tenías hasta que comenzaste a seguirme como un maldito perro faldero y comenzaste a hablar con mis amigos, antes de eso no recuerdo haber visto que alguien te hablara, bueno, para algo que no fuera pedirte sexo- Fye se veía increíblemente sorprendido. Fue entonces cuando el enojo empezó a invadirlo. –Eso se debe obviamente a que eres tan desagradablemente falso que la gente no se relaciona contigo porque no pueden soportarte-

-Pues al menos no trato a todos como basura, como si les estuviera haciendo un favor al hacerlos sentir menos, incluso a las personas que dices son tus amigos los tratas como si no fueran nada para ti, algún día se van a cansar y entonces…-

-¿Te desagrado?- preguntó. A estas alturas ya ambos se encontraban de pie y el hombre que trabajaba en la biblioteca ya les había dicho varias veces que guardaran silencio.

-Claro- exclamó en automático dejándose llevar por el calor del momento. Fue entonces que reaccionó arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho tratando de tranquilizarse, para poder decir que nada de eso era cierto, para decirle que en realidad le agradaba mucho, tanto que… tanto que hasta él lo…

-Sí te desagrado que mierda haces hablando conmigo, creo que yo nunca te di a entender algo como que no me parecieras molesto siquiera. Para mí eres insoportable, me importa una mierda si estas bien, si tienes problemas, si vienes a la escuela o lo que sea que pase en tu vida, para mí tu vida no es nada, si mueres o si vives, no me puede importar menos… así que hazme un favor y aléjate de mí- tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, de aquella pelea, de aquellos ojos sorprendidos que trataban de esconder la tristeza. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas de convencerse que aquello que sentía no era culpa, no lo era, no lo era.

* * *

Y al fin logré hacer un capítulo más. Sé que dije que esta sería la última parte de recuerdos, pero es que no esperaba que me tomara tantas hojas el por fin entrar a la parte seria, así que tendrá una tercera parte, espero que esta si sea la última, tiene qué.

¿Por qué duré tanto?, primero las vacaciones de semana santa en mi caso no es sinónimo de más tiempo para escribir, es que mi mente se distrae con salir con mi familia y amigos que mi imaginación no esta al 100, vi Ao no exorcist y los Get Backers en compañía de mi hermana, cuando regresé a la escuela estaba en depresión (miento), no tenía animos de escribir, luego las vacaciones de Verano las utilicé para enseñarle a mi hermana el maravilloso mundo del yaoi… y clases de nuevo, ahora tengo menos tiempo libre, no he tenido un fin de semana completamente libre desde que regresé a clases así que… Lo siento.

Muchísimas Gracias a todos lo que comentan, Me hacen muy feliz y los leo a todos con una sonrisa, Gracias nuevamente.

(1) Espero que al terminar de leer el capítulo se haya entendido que de lo que hablaban Freddy y Jason era del hecho de que Fye es un doncel.

(2) Mr. Sunshine, al parecer así le dice Fye a Kurogane en la versión en inglés, me pareció endemoniadamente adorable.

(3) Kobato, simplemente no pude resistirme.

(4) "Adquirido esposa" no lo escribí mal, simplemente así quise escribirlo :D

No sé si puse más números, no me acuerdo.


End file.
